I Will Smile But My Heart Wont
by WolfPacFaan
Summary: Seth left after his life was turned around. Leaving behind his family, his pack and his love. But after 16 years he had finally returned, only to bring a huge surprise that will shock everyone. R&R
1. Prologue Part 1: Running Away

**An: So here we are, the first chapter of this story. I'm just going to warn you now. The first two chapters will probably be odd, or awkward. I don't know, but maybe you can tell me what you thought about this chapter and if you have any advice that I could use.**

**By the way, I know I said 15, but I made a mistake, it was ment to be 16, sorry for the confusion with the summary.**

**Anyway, this story will mostly be that of drama, romance, comedy, hurt/comfort and maybe a little angst and something else in there. Oh and a surprise, like I said in the summary. So I'll let you guys go now and let you read on.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Seth's Pov

My life changed for the worst in only a day. My heart was crushed, my life ruined and for what. A single man that I had a crush on for two years, then that crush turned into love four months ago. Nights spent making love to each other, then lying next to each other basking in our afterglow. Nights we spent either indoors or out in the open under a star-y night, night lying next to each other.

But all of that was taken away from me in a mere five minutes. I could still see the look of happiness in their eyes as they announced the big news. I can still hear the words said to each other, either during the day or night. I could still hear the moans and grunts coming from the room two doors down, the grunts coming from the man that once shared them with me. And I could still hear the words that we said to each other as we argued, and then the words he said to me before we went our separate ways.

xXxXxXx

**Flash Back three weeks ago.**

_I was resting on the couch, lying on my stomach with my legs up in the air crossed at the ankles. The radio softly playing as background music with a book in front of me. The day was sunny, the birds singing their tunes, the critters scattering around in the forest, the sound of people chatting about on the roads, and the sound of cars driving here and there._

_For me I had the house to myself, Leah was out with friends, mum was getting groceries and dad was at work, though all should be home soon, since it was getting close to dinner._

_But I wasn't paying attention; I was too busy reading my book. It was the holidays, and I've already done all the chores that mum wanted me to do, so now I was relaxing. I didn't have patrol at all today, so I knew that I could lose myself in a book for a while._

_But because I was so engrossed in my book that I didn't hear the front door open. Nor the call that someone was home. Nor the creak of the floorboards that indicated that someone was heading towards the living room._

_I was in so much peace that I hoped it never ended._

"_SETH!" I shouted turned around, the book flying from its position. I stared up at my sister cackling herself as she hugged her sides, her chest rising and falling as she laughed._

"_LEAH! What the hell!" I shouted sitting up and rearranging myself before picking the book up. When I looked over to Leah, to see her still cackling herself, I grabbed the throw pillow that my book rested on and started hitting her with it._

"_It's. Not. Funny" I said hitting her with every word, and continued to hit her till she finally regained her breathing and pulled the pillow away. I huffed and crossed not happy about her taking my weapon for hitting her with away and scaring me._

"_Why are you home to early" I asked losing my glare and looking at her curiously._

"_What I'm not allowed to come home when I want to" she asked as she sat down on the other side of the couch, one leg propped up on the couch as she rests her head on her right hand that was resting against the couch._

"_No, no you're not since you scared me. Now leave, I'll let mother and father know that you have gone and run off, saying that you couldn't stand living here anymore and just wanted to get away from here" I said dramatically, turning away with a huff "We shall all remember you"._

"_Ha ha, you're so funny Seth" Leah stated sarcastically. "Besides everyone knows that it'll be you that wants to leave. Just don't forget your family" She smiled placing her hand on my leg and giving it a pat. I smiled back and looked down; know that it was the truth. I did want to get out of here, see the world. Even though I would be letting my promise to stay in the pack till my kids took over go, I knew I couldn't live here forever._

_My thoughts were broken as I saw what was on Leah's ringer finger. And engagement ring sitting on Leah's left ring finger for the world to see._

"_Leah's what is that" I said, shock evident on my tone as I continued to look at the ring._

"_Well, what does it look like" she said, glee in her voice as she spoke._

"_But...w-who gave it to you" I asked watching as she pulled her hand back. At that second the front door was pushed open then shut closed then the sound of the floorboards creaking, indicating that someone was heading towards the living room that Leah and I resided in. At that second, Jacob walked in, Leah got up off the couch and rushed over to him wrapping her arms around his neck._

_Jacob looked shocked for a second before he wrapped his arms around her. They broke apart after that, but stayed next to each other, their arms wrapped around each other._

"_Jacob proposed to me" When she finished saying that, my whole world came crashing down. I sat there staring at the two. Jacob was looking away finding interest in something else, while Leah looked between me and the ring on her hand. A smile evident on her lips._

_I knew I couldn't say 'no, I don't like it, Jacob is mine' and ruin the one time my sister will be happy, and I didn't want to take that happiness away from my sister. So I put a forced smile onto my lips._

"_That's great" I said, pushing my hurtful emotions away and congratulating the two newlyweds._

xXxXxXx

I shook my wolf head not wanting to see the sad, happy, hurt look in Jacob's eyes as we shook hands. I didn't know what he was thinking, but if it was along the line of me not wanting to hug him because I knew my really emotions would show, then he would of been right.

After that, I tried hard to avoid Jacob as much as I could, making sure I was busy at all times, with either chores some becoming as ridicules as dusting the blinds down, giving the bathroom a thorough clean, hanging the clothes, then folding them once they were dry, helping mum cook. Anything to make sure I didn't spend alone time with Jacob.

It hurt, it hurt real bad. But we made an agreement, that once we found a partner that we wanted to marry; we were to cut it off. But I was hurting more and more for I was going to ask Jacob if he wanted to go out. But then that happened.

After that, yesterday was the day that Jacob and I finally had alone time.

xXxXxXx

**Flash Back**

"_You don't approve of me and Leah do you" Jacob asked once he found a small clearing in the forest. He had asked me to come with him into the forest after our turn of patrolling. We both stayed quiet, making it the most awkward patrol that we ever had._

"_I never said I did or didn't" I stated looking off into the forest. Know that if I looked into his eyes I wouldn't have been able to control my emotions._

"_Then why have you been avoiding me" I knew he noticed. Every time he tried to make time for me and him to spend time, I always came up with an excuse._

"_We made an agreement and I'm just going with it" I shrugged stating the truth._

"_But that doesn't mean that you have to avoid me" I snapped at me, I could tell just by his voice slightly rising that he was getting anger. I was beating around the bush, not fully answering his questions and not looking him in the eye as I answered._

"_its better this way" I said softly, know that he would her it anyway with our wolf abilities._

"_How is it Seth? You and I are both being affected by this..." he trailed off then, I looked over to him to see realization came to his mind. "You don't approve of this"_

"_I didn't say that" I said looking at him before looking away knowing that if I did I'd lose my calm._

"_Tell me" he said taking a step towards me. I looked up at him and stepped away, making him take another step towards me. We went like that till he had me backed up against a tree, him standing a few feet in front of me. "Tell me"._

_I looked away not wanting to lose this battle. It was a battle of emotions, and I didn't want mine to show him. Not now not ever._

"_Tell me Seth" he said resting his hands on my shoulders and shaking me slightly. "Tell me and I'll call it all off"_

_I snapped my head towards him with shock._

"_Tell me and I'll call it off" he repeated, a fierce look of determination in his eyes as he stared directly into my own eyes, "Then we can be together". I stared up at him, dumbfounded by what he just said. He'd call this marriage off for me. I wanted that, I so wanted that. But I wanted my sister to be happy, and I knew that she would be able to give Jacob the things that I wouldn't be able to. With that thought I made my mind up._

"_No..." I said, so softly that I wouldn't be surprised that Jacob didn't hear it while I looked away, not wanting him to see what I was about to put myself through._

"_What" he asked bending down trying to look into my eyes._

"_I said no" I said louder, this time for him to say. As my answer fell from my lips it was like everything went silent, Jacob's grip on my shoulders sagged a bit, before falling off my shoulders and resting by his sides._

_Neither of us said anything. I could feel his shocked eyes on me even though I was looking away. I felt as though my body was split in half. One wanting to run into Jacob's arms and say 'yes, yes please call it off so that we can be together for every', while the other half was saying 'think of what they can give each other, something that you will never be able to give Jacob is something that Leah can give him'. All these thoughts running through my head as I looked away from Jacob's eyes._

"_No..." I snapped at Jacob, looking at him in confusion and slight shock. "No, I don't believe you" he looked at me, that determination back in his eyes._

"_What?" I asked, looking at him in confusion._

"_I don't believe you. You do want this called off, I know you Seth, and I know you don't want this. So just say it" he looked at me._

"_No, you're wrong this is what I want. I want my sister happy"_

"_What about your happiness" He stated looking at me as I looked at him._

"_That's not important" I looked away. I could feel tears building in my eyes at my own answer._

"_..." Jacob didn't say anything, cut I could feel his eyes on me. "Fine, I'll give you two days to give me your answer. And you better give me your answer by then" then with that he walked away, phasing and probably heading towards his house though he will be back later tonight._

_I continued to stare at the ground letting a tear run down knowing that the time has finally arrived. I turned away from the tree and headed for my house, already running what needs to be done through my head._

_xXxXxXx_

"_Well I'm off to bed, good night all" I announced to everyone in the living room. It was ten thirty-five, 'that should be enough time'. After getting replies back I headed up to my room and closed my door._

_I leaned against my door, feeling tears come to my eyes as I looked around my room, for tonight would be the last time that I come up here to sleep. I headed for my closet and pulled my duffle bag out, packing as many clothes as I could, making sure to pack important things as well. After that, I laid the clothes that I'll be wearing once I was a far distance away and laid on my bed making sure to had my bag hidden from view in case someone comes in here and sees it, and laid under my blankets facing away from the door._

_Soon I started to hear the announcements of mum, Leah and Jacob announcing that they were heading to bed. Then thumps of feet hitting the steps indicated that Leah and Jacob were heading to bed, while mum headed for hers._

_Once I heard the settled beats of everyone's heart, I pushed the blankets away and hopped up, and headed for my desk pulling three envelopes out of a draw. I turned back around and made my bed, making it look like I was never here and placed two of the three envelopes on the bed. Once addressed to mum and the other to Jacob. The third held the money that I have saved up over the years._

_I let one tear slip down my cheek as I gave one more glance around my room, before heading for my door. I know it probably isn't smart but I wanted to have one last glance around my house that I have lived in since I was little, letting memories play through my head one last time before I never see this place again._

_Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I could hear the sound of the TV. I panicked slightly, hoping that no one else was awake. I headed to the kitchen and placed my bag on the floor before heading for the living room seeing that my dad was asleep on the couch. I smiled as I walked towards him._

"_Dad" I said softly shaking him, "wake up". I shook him a little harder till I finally got a hum in response._

"_Dad, come on, wake up and go to your bed" I said, keeping my voice low so I didn't wake any unwanted people._

"_Hmm" he said before pushing himself up and getting off the couch and heading for the stairs._

"_Dad" I said, getting him to turn around and star at me with his hazy eyes. "I love you and good night" I said as I hugged him one last time._

"_...love... you...too" Dad mumbled before we broke apart and headed for his room. I smiled as I watched him letting another tear escape me eye. I wiped my eyes one last time before grabbing my bag and heading for the front door, pulling it open locking it and closing it behind me. Walking down the front porch steps and on to the front yard walking towards the road, I stopped once I was at the edge and looked back taking one last look at the peaceful house before turning my back on the house and walking down the road._

**End of Flash Back**

xXxXxXx

After that it was a blur, tears flowing down my fur as I played more memories of my time at home. The good, the bad, everything.

I was now getting close to a train station and it was starting to sprinkle a little. I phased back into my human form and changed into the clothes that I had set with the money in my pocket. I did a quick scan around before acting casual and heading for the train station. It was getting close to the morning now. I didn't know where I was, I just let my feet take me till I reached some kind of transportation.

It was getting close to morning, I couldn't tell the time right now, but I was in luck that the station was just opening.

"Hi, can I please get a ticket" a small smile graced my lips as I asked the lady behind the counter. She gave me an odd look before doing as I asked.

After paying for my ticket and thanking the lady, I waited for the train to appear then hopped on sitting on the other side away from the station. 'This was it. This is what is going to happen' I thought to myself as the train started, 'no turning back now'.

xXxXxXx

The first rays of light were what woke Sue up from her slumber. As the sun raised up from the mountains and shot is rays down t earth, and over time the rays moved slowly over till they finally hit their make.

Sue winced from the light, not wanting to be woken up yet. But to an avail, once she was woken she couldn't get back to sleep. Slowly her eyes lids rose showing her beautiful slightly glazed dark brown eyes, showing them to the world and letting her see her surroundings. She groaned, wishing that she could get back to sleep.

She pushed the blanket that was covering her body down and sat over the edge, the morning chill hitting her skin causing a shiver to run through her body. Slowly she slowly rosed up to her feet while slipping her feet into her slippers, walking over to where she set her robe and slipped that on as well before exiting her shared room with her husband.

As she headed for the kitchen going, she made a mental list of things that she will need to do. 'Need to do some grocery shopping, need to vacuum the floors, do the washing and fold clothes, then lunch should roll around then...after that we'll see what happens' She thought to herself as she started cooking eggs and bacon for the occupants in the house.

As she cooked, slowly one by one the occupants on the house awoke from their dreams and headed for the dining table. First was her husband Henry, coming out and greeting Sue with a kiss and a 'good-morning' before heading to the shower. A few minutes later, Leah came bounding down the stairs, her hair lightly tamed, but still showed the signs of bed hair and getting a 'good morning' from her as well, before she was ordered to set the table. Not soon after that Jacob came down the stairs, his hair slightly wet, indicating that he just had a shower.

Only one person was left to come down the stairs. 'I'll get him after serving' Sue thought to herself as she set the food down on the table, seeing her husband at the head of the table with the morning paper, Leah and Jacob sitting next to each other and making small conversation and one seat left unoccupied.

"I'll get Seth" Sue announced as she turns to head to Seth's room.

"Uh, sorry to be a bother Sue, but I need to get going, need to be at work early today" Jacob announced as well, pushing away from the table.

"Okay, well we'll see you later then" Sue said as she continued on her way to Seth's room. She walked up the stairs and down the hall till she finally reached were her youngest kid rest.

**Knock. Knock.**

"Seth sweetie, breakfast is ready" Sue called through the door. When she didn't get an answer, she knocked one more time before pushing the door open. "Seth..."

What greeted her was a bare room. A few things missing, the bed made nice and neat, and two envelopes sitting on the bed. Sue looked at the items in curiosity, walking towards them and reaching for the one with her name on it. Once she opened it, two pieces of paper fell out.

'_Mum, if you have received this, please can you hide the letter to Jacob before you read the next part of this letter'_

Sue looked at the note in confusion before opening the other part of the letter without hiding the other.

_Dear Mum, Leah and Dad._

_I've gone over this three times. Not knowing how to write this letter. Not knowing what I should write, how I should write it. I stared at this paper for gods know how long, sitting, thinking and twirling the pencil in my hand. Until something finally came to mind, so here I go._

_I'm not going to beat around the bush and make up something, so I'm going to tell you the truth and get straight to the point._

_I've run away. It's not joke, I am serious. I've run away and never coming back. No it's not like one of those runaway cases where the child couldn't stand living at home anymore. It's actually the opposite. I've run away because it was for the best and it's my decision. So please don't call the police, the authorities or get the pack to come find me. For by the time someone gets a clue, I'd be gone by then, so there is no point in looking for me._

_I only have one request, so please do it for me. Don't worry. Well don't worry too much, for I will be fine. I know what's right and what's wrong. I know what to do in a bad situation and I know how to take care of myself. So the only thing I want you guys to do is trust me. Trust and believe in me that I know what I am doing. Please do it for me as my one request._

_I'm going to stop here now. Because I know that if I continue the tears that I've been holding will flow and land of the paper, ruining it and making me redo it again. So do what I'm about to do._

'_Wipe those tears away. Let a smile spread across your lip. And pray that I'll come home soon and we'll each other again'_

_Love always_

_Seth Clearwater._

Sue stared at the paper for multiple minutes, not knowing what to do how to handle this situation.

"Mum" Sue heard Leah call from down that hall. Sue snapped her head towards the not addressed to Jacob and hid it under the bed, turning just in time to watch as the door was pushed open."Mum, what's taking so..." Leah trailed off as She stared at her mother's tear filled face. She did a quick glance around but didn't find Seth anywhere in the room.

"Where's..." Sue lifted her hand with the note in it, she didn't trust her voice enough, knowing that if she did say something, she was going to start crying again.

Leah looked curiously and confused at the paper held out to her before reaching to grab it, and reading its context.

Sue watched as her daughters face changed from curious and confused to sad and hurt. Leah dropped the note from her eye, still holding it in her hand as she stared at her mother.

"He...isn't really gone... right?" Leah asked her mother, holding the tears back as much as she could. 'No it couldn't be real, he couldn't have upped and left. He just couldn't.' Leah thought as she looked at her mother, desperate to know her answer.

"... When it come to family... You know how serious he gets" Sue said softly as she stared at her daughter, watching as tears rolled down her face as Sue spoke. Sue opened her arms for her daughter. Leah wasted no time in running into them and embracing her mother as she cried, sobs leaving her mouth as she buried her face into her mother's neck.

Sue sat there holding her daughter as she wept as well, crying into her daughter shoulder.

"What going on in here..." Henry trailed off as he entered the room, hearing his daughter and wife sob in his son's rooms. Both women looked up at Henry, their tear streaked faces staring up at him. Leah looked down at the note still in her hands and handed out to her father; knowing, like Sue, that if she said it out loud, it would be like saying the truth.

Henry looked confused and curious as the paper before reaching out for it. The women watched as Henry's face changed from curious and confused, so shock, sadness, pain, and slight anger. No one said anything, for none of them knew what to say.

"I'm going to work" Was the only thing Henry said before turning and exiting out of his son's room, leaving the two women their as they watched the note slowly drift to the floor.

Time past as the two females sat there on Seth's floor, silent streams of tears flowing down their cheeks as they looked at the note.

After what felt like days, but really was only minutes after Henry left the house. Sue sighed and wiped her tears away before softly pushing Leah away and smiling down at her.

"Now come on, let's do what Seth asked us to do and wipe these tears away, let a smile grace our lips and pray that we will meet and see each other again" Sue said smiling as she wiped the tears from Leah's cheeks away.

"...okay" Leah said softly, nodding her head softly and getting up and walking with her mother out of the room, looking back before closing the door and walking down the hall.

xXxXxXx

Jacob walked towards the Clearwater's house with a smile on his face. The day was great. Work wasn't backed up with demands from clients. They only had a few here and there during his shift and the clients were nice and had a good chat with them here and there. So all round today was a good day for Jacob.

"I'm back" Jacob called to the house as he entered through the door, closing it as he took his shoes off and headed for the living room with a smile and ready to relay his day to his soon-to-be-family.

The smile faltered as he entered and saw all the grieving faces of the pack and his soon-to-be-family. "What's up" he asked his smile still on his face, only holding a little of the enthusiasm as when he entered. He looked toward his fiancé for an answer, he watched as she went to get up, but was beat as Sue stood up and walked over to him.

"Come with me" Sue walked on heading for the stair, he looked towards Leah in confusion, only to get a nod as a 'go ahead'. His confusion increased as he followed Sue up the stair and down the hall, heading for Seth's room.

By the time Jacob entered the room, Sue had an envelope with Jacob's name on it. "Read this" She simply said handing the envelope to Jacob, patting Jacob on his shoulder as she walked on towards the door, "Come down when you're ready" she said before closing the door.

Jacob was beyond confused and curious to know what was in this envelope. He walked towards the bed and sat down, looking at the item in his hand and debating whether he should open it or not.

His curiosity got the best of him, he opened the flap and pull the folded paper out, unfolding it and reading its context.

_Dear Jacob_

_I am sorry that you won't be getting your answer from me in the time you have given me. Just like the letter I wrote to my family, I didn't know how I should write this, if I should beat around the bush or not. So I'm just going to go out and say it._

_I've run away. This isn't a joke, I am serious. Don't try calling the police, the authorities or the pack to come look for me for you will never find me. please believe me when I say its best this way. For with this way, you can have all of your dreams come true with Leah, you have that family that you want. You can have that big wedding that you want, teach your son how to drive or ride a motorcycle, protect your little girl from the boyfriends that she has, you can do all of that with Leah. And if I stayed, you wouldn't have been able to do any of that with me. So that's why I left. To let you live your dreams. _

_Don't worry about me, like I've told my family. Well not too much, but just trust in me please, for me. _

_I only have one request. Please make my sister happy. make sure she will always have a smile on her face every single day, make sure you make her laugh, and make sure to never let her cry over something sad. Please, if not for me then for Leah. Please Jacob, I know you can give her all of that. For that's the kind of person you are, you make everyone around you happy, whether your near them or in their thoughts. Like you will always be in mine. So please make my sister happy, and give her all of your heart. Not half, but all of it, make it as strong as you can make it please._

_I know that if I continue writing, I'm going to let the tears roll down my eyes. I'm so sorry that I've gone and done this, but it's for the best Jacob. For you and for me. So please don't come looking, but even if you do, like I know you will, you won't find me. By the time you find something I'll be gone already. So don't come, stay and live your life with Leah, for it's a better option for you._

_Ok, I'm going to stop now. Otherwise I'm going to have to re-write this again. And like I told my family, just do what I'm going to be doing._

'_Wipe those tears away. Let a smile grace your lips. And pray that I'll come back and we'll see each other again'_

_Love always_

_Seth Clearwater_

_P.S. Please don't let Leah ever see this note. Burn it or something please._

Jacob felt like a piece of him has just been taken away. 'Seth...you've run away' he thought to himself as he stared at the note, tears escaping from his eyes as he re-read the note.

The soft sound of knocking came to the door, but Jacob didn't pay any attention to it, he only continued to stare at the letter in his hands. "Jacob..." his only response was him looking up to see Sue standing there with a sad smile on her lips as she watched Jacob silently cry on Seth's bed. "Supper is ready. I made it early because I think everyone needs a good's night rest" Jacob only nodded, before looking down at the note in his hand. One promise came to Jacob's mind as Sue left him there.

'I'll do as you asked Seth. I'll make Leah happy. But if you come back, I'm making you mine forever'

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: I only have one thing to say. This was a bitch of a chapter to write. Hopefully next chapter will be nicer to write. The next chapter should be a bit more fun, then after that, the actual fun begins. Yay.<strong>

**So tell me what you think. Three main questions: Was it good? Were the letter good? And did this chapter tug at your heart strings? Please let me know, I'm actually quite paranoid about this chapter, hoping that it's to your satisfactory.**

**Well WolfPacFann out ^_^!**

**P.s: Remember, any advice you guys have let me know ^_^. I'll give you a cookie...**


	2. Prologue Part 2: Five Years Later

**An: Well hello there. Welcome to the second instalment to 'I Will Smile. But My Heart Wont', this one is mainly two chapters put into one. I thought I might speed things up a little. I getting excited about the rest of this chapter. Boy I can't wait to start writing about the rest of this story.**

**Anyway, I won't keep you long, just want to say, hello and say a little about the chapter. Now…**

**Enjoy ^_^!**

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Seth's Pov

After just over a little over half a year, I am finally able to say that, life is… getting there. I've found myself a new place to live and a new job, I have amazing neighbours that have practically made me family, and the city that I'm staying at is far, far, far away from Forks, La Push, or anywhere near there.

The apartment is nice and simple; two bedrooms, a bathroom and the kitchen, lounge room and dining area all wrapped up in one room, with a balcony, which is to go out at during the rising or setting sun. Though the apartment was bare way at the start, slowly, very slowly, over the days, weeks, months slowly it started to build up. But if it wasn't for the help of two neighbours in the building, I probably wouldn't have survived till the second week. But I don't know I could be wrong. All I know is that I'm in debt to them. They helped me and took me in on my first day here.

**Flash Back**

_I was walking up the stairs, just having gone and failed at an interview/trial. Even though I was doing it, I didn't even know what I was grumbling about._

"_Oh are you okay?" I heard a voice call out over my silent grumbling. I was startled, jumping in my own skin. I whirled around to see who was talking and saw a beautiful girl standing there. She had long blond hair with a few brown streaks going through it, and she had a pair of beautiful light blue eyes, and her body was literally like an hour glass. In a word she was gorgeous. I could feel my mouth drop as I stood there staring at her, who was looking at me in slight confusion and concern. "Sir?"_

_I shook my head to get rid of the images of her modelling or something. "Uh. Sorry. Yes I'm fine, just a… tiresome day" I gave her my best smile I could, even though I was slightly fuming inside._

"_Ah, I see. One of those days" she smiled; her smile was just beautiful, pearly white teeth shining even in the dim light. "Hey, aren't you the new guy in number eight?" she asked, resting a hand on her hip while the other pointed at me. I felt like say 'you know it's rude to point' but I held myself back._

"_Uh yeah, I moved in a while ago. Just been looking for a job" I shrugged, trying to be as normal as I could, without looking like an idiot. Even though I was feeling like the biggest idiot talking to this…model._

"_Ah, I see. So how's the job hunting going?" she asked tilting her head to the side as she leaned against the wall, looking at me in curiosity._

"_I…I shouldn't really be bothering you with my problems, ha ha" I chuckled with fake humour as I scratched the back of my head in, really not wanting to waste anyone's time, especially this pretty girl before me._

"_Ah don't worry about it, I have all the time in the world" she smiled, waving her hand as if brushing away my comment. "Actually you know what, don't tell me now" I sighed, relieved that I wouldn't have to describe my hard days… "You can tell me and a friend of mine over dinner tonight" she stated clasping her hand together as she smiled at me in glee._

**End of Flash Back**

xXxXxXx

Ever since Andria, the girl whose name I found out after being invited into her place, and her friend George, who was a bomb shell when I met him. Chestnut brown hair, striking green eyes and a light brown tan over his body, which was toned, I had to stop myself from drooling at the sight of him, and I had to stop myself from turning into a puddle of goo whenever he smiled or touched my shoulder, in a friendly gesture. But over it all it was still nerve raking being in the presence of these two people.

But over the days and months, they started to become like family to me, Andria being the overprotective sister and George the protective caring older brother that I never had. Plus if it wasn't for those two, I wouldn't have the job that I have right now. Serving tables, cooking meals and making coffee's, while very rarely, only if I want some extra money, I'd get up on the stage and sing one song, or do a duet with another person. But that only happens rarely, mainly so that word doesn't get around and spread. So I only do that when I want extra money.

It was rough at first, making sure I was at work on time, having to work overtime to get more money to pay for rent, bills and food, while getting some clothes here and there. Andria and George try to help here and there with spearing money here and there but I decline it all the time, though I do end up finding extra money stashed somewhere. So I sigh and take it, knowing that if I give it back they'll just play dumb and say some out of this world excuse.

But only now half way through the year can I finally say that life has just now begun to settle down.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p>5 Years later.<p>

"So we still good for dinner tomorrow night" Steven asked as he walked with me up to my apartment door.

"Yep" I nod my head smiling at him as we stood in front of my door. We stood there in awkward silence. I had my hands in my jacket pockets, the keys to my door in my hand, while Steven had his in his jean pockets, the soft jingle of his keys indicating that he had his keys in his hands.

"Well, I guess this is good night" he said, sounding more awkward then I was feeling.

"I guess" I said softly. The awkward silence came again as we stood there. The soft beating of our hearts was the only sound I could hear because of my enhanced hearing from my wolf genes. I started pulling the hand I had my keys out from my pocket and turned to face my door.

As I reach my hand out to slide my keys in, my hand was stopped. I jumped a little but didn't pull my hand out of Steven's grasp. Instead I turned my head towards him and looked at him, confused by his actions. But was watched as he started to lean forward, his eyes slowly closing as he drew closer. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I closed my eyes as well. Soon only the sound of mine and his heart pounding in our chest was the only sound I heard.

"Ahem" my eyes shot open as his did as well; we pulled away from each other so that we were in the same position before Steven grasped my arm and looked at one of the residents in the apartment. "Ah, I'm looking for a Seth Clearwater" she stated holding out an envelope.

"Ah, yeah that me" I said holding my hand out. The girl placed it in my hand before turning and leaving not saying another word. 'Weird' I thought before placing the envelope in my back pocket and turning back to Steven. "…"

"…" We both stood there in silence not knowing what to say after being interrupted. "Umm, I'll see you tomorrow" Steven said, giving a small smile, though I knew better and knew that he wasn't happy about the mood being broken. Cause I wasn't either.

"Okay" I leaned up and softly pecked him on the lips before pulling away, "Good night" I smiled as him as I unlocked my door and closed it behind me the last image I saw of Steven was a smile slowly stretching across his lips before my door finally closed. I sighed as I leaned against the door, a silly smile on my face.

Shrugging out of my jacket I hung it up and headed for the kitchen, feeling like a cup of hot chocolate. I took the envelope from my back pocket of my jeans and placed it on the bench planning on reading it while I have my hot chocolate. Once I had the kettle on I headed to my room wanting to get changed into something comfortable and warm. Deciding on a grey long sleeved shirt that was a little big for me and some black sweats, I headed back to the kitchen to make my hot chocolate.

Once the hot chocolate was made I sat at the bench and took a sip, sighing as the warm liquid ran down my throat warming my body as it reached my stomach. Taking another sip of the drink I set it down and reached for the envelope praying that it's not a late bill or some eviction letter.

As soon as I flipped the lid of the envelope a smell washed throughout my house. A smell that was sweet, but overly sweet that it was burning my nose. I dropped the item and covered my nose, I got up and ran over to the screen door to the balcony and shoved it open letting to wind come in and out, taking the smell with it. I huffed for a bit as I stared at the envelope, questions running through my head.

'_How the hell did they find me? How do they know where I live? Do I need to move now?' _ question after question came to my head as I stared at the envelope sitting lifelessly on the bench next to my hot chocolate. After a few minutes of staring, slowly I crept back over to the bench, pulling the folded piece of paper out of the envelope and unfolding it and reading its context.

_Dear Seth_

_I'll make this as short as possible_

_I know you are probably wondering how we found you, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that your father has just past away from a heart attack._

I stopped there as I read the sentence again and again before it finally processed in my head. A tear rolled down my cheek as I re-read that line again before continuing.

_I send my regard to you, since you were very close to your father. Now what I have to say is up to your decision. Your father's funeral is within two days at two o'clock. It's up to you on what you wish to do, but if you want you may stay with us so that your family and friends won't be able to find you since our scent should cover most of yours. It's within your best option._

_Again I sincerely apologize for the death of your father and hope that you would come to the funeral_

_Sincerely yours Carlisle Cullen_

I dropped the letter and ran to my room, pulling out my suitcase and stuffing it with clothes that are just being tossed into it. As I did, tears rolled down my cheeks creating as rivers down them, falling and dropping off my chin and onto my suit case, the floor or on my clothes.

My heart was pounding in my chest as memories of me and my father ran through my head. Memories of him taking me fishing, congratulating me on catching my first fish. Standing next to me as I blew out my candles on my tenth birthday. Teaching me out to ride a bike when I was five years old.

Memory after memory ran through my head. But one that made me stop and drop to the floor was the last one, the last one of me and my father.

The one with me saying my last good night to him. I knew that if I said good bye, it'd be to heart wrenching for me to go through with my plan. But now, my heart was wrenching through my chest even though I didn't give him my final good bye.

Pushed them away for now, needed to get sorted with making plans on how to get to Forks and accommodation. Even though I was grateful with Carlisle's offer of staying with him, but I didn't want to be anywhere close by that will give the pack and my family a chance to come look for me.

After booking a room at a motel, that was somewhere in a town near Forks, I grabbed my suit case and headed out, leaving a note under Andria and George's door before leaving down the stairs.

xXxXxXx

2 days later at Henry's Funeral at 2 o'clock.

Jacob's Pov

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today, to say good bye to a man that was well known" the priest said as he stood beside Henry's grave. "We all know that Henry was a loved man. A husband, a father, A friend and now a grandfather" the priest continued stating things that everyone already knew.

As the priest continued to speak about Henry, I tuned him out not wanting to listen to someone who didn't really know Henry like the rest of us here. I looked around, people all dressed in black, with umbrellas over their heads. It was the classic moment in the movies scene. People morning the loss of a loved one.

As my eyes scanned the crowded, my eyes landed on my family beside me. Leah, who was holding our three year old boy, Tyler close to her with Sue sitting next to her and holding our second child Safiya at the age of one. Both kids having loved their grandfather dearly. I looked away from their grieving faces and out into the field of grave stones looking at the amount of head stones until one came to my attention.

A lone figure was standing in front of a grave stone, the rain washing over their body as they stood there. I felt bad for the person, having to stand there in the rain, probably going to catch a cold if he stands there for very long.

"Jacob…' I snapped out of my staring to see everyone looking at me, I looked at Leah questioningly, "go help the others" I looked to the grave to see Sam, Paul and Jared standing next to Henry's grave waiting. I got up out of my seat and helped them lower Henry's coffin down. After that people dropped the roses that we bought into his grave and gave them their final wishes.

Once everyone was done they started shovelling the dirt back into the grave.

After that everyone was invited to Sue's place for the wake. As we headed for the cars, I looked back to see that lone figure still standing there, the rain still cascading down on them. I felt like walking over to the person and checking to see if he was ok. I was about to before

"Jacob, what are you doing" I looked back to see Leah waiting at the car. I sighed before continuing on. "Nothing" I answered as I kissed her on the lips and got into the car with my kids and driving off to Sue's house.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

Once everyone was out of sight, I waited for a few more minutes before heading over to my father's grave. Crouching down into my knees and setting the single flower that I bought on my father's grave.

"Hey dad" I said softly. Even though it was unusual for someone else, it felt completely normal for me to speak to my father's grave. "I'm sorry I haven't been here, it's just like I said in my letter, and I wouldn't be coming back" I smiled and huffed, "I guess I broke that promise hey. Your probably glaring at me right now aren't you. Maybe smiling knowing that I'm right aren't I" my smile turning into a sad one as I continued to speak with my father grave.

"I'm sorry I did this to you, to everyone. But it was for the best. If I didn't then everything would come to ruins. I know you probably don't believe me, heck I don't even think I would believe my own son if he did what I did. But it's the truth, I had to do this. Your still glaring at me up there aren't you" I looked up at the sky, rain drops hitting my face as I did. "Well I hope you had the best years of your life. Well I hope you did-actually I know you did. I saw that Jacob and Leah had two kids" I smiled at the image of Jacob, Leah and mum sitting next to each other with Leah and Sue holding a child each. "I bet they filled up my position didn't hey. Keeping you guys on your feet, making sure they don't cause trouble. I wonder if they're like their parents. One was a boy and the other a girl right? I didn't get quite a good look, because I saw Jacob looking away. His attention span never did last long, did it" I smiled as I saw Jacob again.

"Speaking of Jacob, his aged hasn't he? But he still looks like himself. But no matter what he looks like I'll always remember him. Same with Leah, I could see I few wrinkles on her face as well, I'm guessing she's stressed. Well I hope Jacob has been treating her well. Has he been treating her well?" I asked no one in particulars.

"I have one more thing to say to before I leave" I took a breath, knowing that I will break down wether I do or don't. "I just want you to know dad, that I never stopped thinking about you guys. Not one single day goes by that I don't see something that reminds me of you, mum, Leah and Jacob, the pack La Push. And every time I do, I have to stop what I'm doing and talk myself out of going back. But I know that if I do, I'll ruin everything that has been built in Jacob and Leah's life" I could feel the tears running down. "I miss you guys so much. I'm sorry dad, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there in your final hours. So I just hope that you will forgive me for leaving" I wiped my face as I got up, even though it was useless because of the rain.

"I'll come to visit again. It'll be hard, but I'll try my hardest to come and visit" I told my father grave, "So then I guess I'll see you later" I smiled as I patted the head stone of my father's grave before turning and walking away, heading for the rental motorcycle that I had parked close by.

Once I had the engine purring I looked back at my father's grave, _'Good night father, I love you'_ I thought before riding off and exiting out of the graveyard. Praying that I don't run into anyone since the graveyard was beyond La Push and the only way to get out of here was to drive past my old house and Jacob's house.

"How fun" I said to myself as I revved the engine wanting to get out of here as fast as possible.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

"Are you sure you're going to be ok tonight" I heard Leah ask Sue as we stood on the front porch, the wake having come to a close early since Sue wanted some time alone.

"Of course I am. I just need some time alone" Sue reassured patting her daughters shoulder. Over the years Sue has aged from three symptoms. Stress, worry and sadness. The stress was mainly during Leah's two pregnancies. The worry was from praying that Henry's heart. And the sadness was because she was still grieving over Seth leave.

But I think everyone was still grieving over Seth. Sometimes I hear Leah crying at night when she thinks everyone's asleep. I got up one night to see why she was crying to see her looking at a picture of Seth smiling in a family photo, his cheerful smile, brighter than anything else in the world.

The sound of an engine roaring down the street snapped my out of my thought. I looked up to see a person coming down the street on a motorcycle, fully dressed in black.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

As I revved the engine one more time to get more speed, I mental cursed fate as I saw my family and Jacob standing at that front talking their kids in their arms. I flicked the eye guard up to get a better look of the place and my family as I drove by.

I didn't realise till it was too late that it was the dumbest move I ever made. As I drove past, scanning the house and mum and Leah chatting away, my eyes landed on Jacob. Our eyes connected as I drove past.

But it was over in a second as I flicked the eye guard down and sped away, praying that Jacob won't come looking for me since the rain was starting to clear up.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

As the motorcycle and its driver drove past and down the road disappearing down the road, only one thing came to my mind.

'_Seth'_

xXxXxXx

Later that night, I waited till everyone was sound asleep. Once I was assured that Tyler, Safiya and Leah were all asleep, I snuck out of the house, exiting out of the house in only sweats. I shimmied out of the sweats and phased into my wolf form. I picked the sweats up and headed in the direction that I saw Seth drive away.

As I ran through the town trying to catch any of Seth's scent. But I came to no luck. I couldn't find him anywhere. I was just about to give up planning on going back home since this was my only chance to find Seth and bring him back.

As I walked past a motel on a lone strip of road, the wind picked up and brushed against me, bring all different scents with it. My head snapped in the motels direction as one scent processed through my head. A scent that I'd know anywhere.

I rushed towards the scent following it till I was in front of room thirty-six. I phased back into my human form and slipped my pants on. I was determined to knock on his door. But as I brought it to the wooden door, my hand halted.

'_Did I really want to do this? Do I really want to throw everything that I have for Seth; after all he has done to us? The heart break, the sadness, the late nights Leah spent crying her heart out? Do I?'_ But as I go to lower my hand and walk away.

"Do you plan on standing out there all night, or are you going to come in" Seth's voice called out through the door. I looked at the door in confusion. My hand slowly rose up and grasped the door knob and twisted it. I looked at it in shock. _'was he expecting me or something?'_ I thought as I walked through the door way and into the room, closing the door behind me. I stopped for a short second at the door, wondering if I should take my shoes off or not.

I decided on keeping them on, just in case Seth wants me to leave or I need to make a quick getaway.

As I walked through the small short hall way, the sound of light music was playing. As I entered the lounge room, which was connected with the kitchen, I found Seth standing at the stove, a fry pan in front of him. He didn't look my way as I came in; instead he acted as if I didn't even exist in his presence.

"You going to stand there all day, or are you going to sit down" he finally said, still not looking at me as he did. I felt a little hurt from the coldness in his tone as I walked towards the small table that was in the room.

It became very awkward once I sat down, the silence wasn't normal, the way we were acting to each other wasn't normal. Nothing was right anymore, it was all different. '_I guess five years away from each other does that to someone' _I thought as I looked around the room, wanting to do anything to occupy my time as I let Seth cook away at the stove.

I jumped in my seat as a plate was placed in front of me along with a wine glass. I stared at the food for a second before looking at Seth and watched as he got his plate ready, along with a wine glass. After putting the items in his hands down across from me, he went back to get utensils and a bottle of wine. The whole time, I was thinking, waiting for him to say something, anything. A 'hello' would be nice. But he didn't, instead as he sat down and started eating, he full on ignored me as he ate.

This wasn't the Seth that I knew before he left. This isn't the Seth that I knew that I had- still have feelings for. The Seth I knew would always say something to fill the silence with, do something, sing something, or speak about something. God I felt like crying for the first time as I stared at Seth as he ate.

"You know it's rude to stare at someone as they eat" I jumped in my seat again once Seth spoke. But he didn't look away from his food and continued eating. I looked away and stared eating my food, taking quick glances at Seth as I did.

All in all it was very, very, very, very awkward in the room.

After we ate Seth got up and grabbed the dishes. I insisted on helping but he just shook his head and nodded to the couch in the lounge room part of the room. Once I sat down I didn't have to wait that long before Seth came from the kitchen and sat on lounge chair on the other side of the couch.

It was silent for a while, till finally Seth said something. "Why are you here?" I looked at him for a second, trying to decide whether to tell him the truth or not. But in the end, I couldn't think of something.

"… I don't know" I shrugged looking down at the floor.

"The why did you come. Your meant to be asleep with my sister, your wife, in bed right now" Seth spoke, his voice monotone as he spoke, not showing any emotions.

"…" I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came to my head. So I closed it, and looked away. "I'll… go then" I stood up, and head for the door. But as I reach the table where we just had dinner, I looked back to see Seth still sitting at the chair, but this time his shoulders were shaking.

It was then that something clicked in my head. '_I couldn't leave Seth like this, not when he just found out his father had just passed away. He needs comfort' _I thought as I stared at Seth's shaking form. Something came over me as I unconsciously turned my body around, my feet having a mind of their own as they started heading towards Seth's shaking form. I crouched down beside him and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him jump as my arm connected with his body. He stared at me with a tear streaked face.

We stared at each other in silence, but this time, it wasn't awkward at all, it was a comforting silence. "Please" was the only word the Seth said to me. I didn't know what he meant by it. Did he mean 'please leave, I want to be alone' or 'please stay I need someone with me'. I didn't know what to do. So I threw the thoughts out of my head and went with instinct. Slowly I leaned forward, my eyes staying with his. I wet my lips getting them moist; as I drew closer I watched Seth's reaction. Or should I say less of. He didn't move, didn't stop me or anything, he just let me lean forward.

'_So this is what he meant' _I thought as finally out lips connected, a kiss shared between us that hasn't been shared for so long.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Cliff Hanger. He he, I sorry, but it's where it needs to end. So please… Don't kill me. <strong>

**First thing first, I am sorry that it has taken me ages to update. Life has surprisingly become… busy. It's a major shock to my life. Also I went to a friend's house and forgot my charger to my laptop twice, which was the most stupid thing I have ever done. I so wanted to bash my head against a wall repeatedly once I realised that I did that.**

**Also, I have a new laptop, and its taking me quite a bit of time to get used to the keys, which is annoying at times. But slowly I'm getting there . **

**Now onto important news. I am going to be away for a few days, so I won't be able to update, but as soon as I find internet I'll update ASAP. Hopefully. So please bear with me. Also, please don't think that I haven't done anything because I have. I have started on the second chapter for 'I Hate You. But I Love a Part of You?' So yeah, I've started and I'll do it while I'm away so bear with me, again. You know this all sounds like gibberish even to me, hopefully you can understand it.**

**Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see a review from you once I get some internet.**

**See you later **

**WolfPacFann ^_^!**


	3. Lovesong Start of Something New

**An: Well hello there. Now, it's time to let the secret surprise come into play, yeah. I hope you will like it, I'm kind of nervous about this chapter. So please if you have criticism please let it be mild, but other than that when you're done, let me know what you thought.**

**Hope you will like it**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Lovesong by Adele<strong>

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have one of our own coming up tonight. It's his first time, so please give him a round of applause" the owner of the bar that Seth worked at, announced handing the mic over as Seth came up, looking out into the crowd, his heart beating faster and faster in his chest as he stared at the crowd in the building, all waiting for him to sing.

"Hi all, this song is dedicated to someone that was special to me" Seth stated before looking over to the D.J. and nodded, indicating for the man to play the song. As the song started to play a memory from the night that with Jacob came to his head.

xXxXxXx

_**Flash back**_

_As they kissed, Jacob placed his hand gentle at the back of Seth's neck, pulling him closer. Seth's eyes snapped open as he felt Jacob place his hand on his neck pulling him closer. The smaller of the two placed his hands on Jacob's shoulders and pushed him away, panting for breath as he stared at Jacob in shock. "I think you should leave" Seth said as he got up and walked towards the door, holding it open for Jacob._

Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am home again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am whole again<p>

_As Jacob got up from where Seth pushed him, walking over to where Seth stood, he stopping to stand in front of Seth as he stared at the side of Seth's head, who was looking out into the night. "Seth please come home" Jacob pleaded, placing his hand on Seth's cheek and turned his face to look at him. "Please"_

"_Tomorrow, I'm leaving. This time I'm never coming back" Seth said no emotion in his eyes or his tone as he pulled his head out of Jacob's grasps. "Now can you please leave"._

Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am young again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am fun again<p>

"_Seth you don't have to leave. This is your home, now and forever" Jacob pleaded as he placed his hand on Seth's shoulder, who shrugged it off instantly._

"_Don't make me force you" Seth threatened, glaring at Jacob. "Now please, leave" Anger dripping off Seth's tone as he wanted Jacob to leave.  
><em>

However far away I will always love you  
><em>"No" Jacob said as he stared at Seth with determination. Wanting Seth to come back home, to come back into his life and everyone else.<em>  
>However long I stay I will always love you<br>_"What do you mean no" Seth's glare intensified at Jacob's answer. "Jacob you have a loving wife and a family to take care of, I can't come back and ruin that. I'm going whether you like it-"_  
>Whatever words I say I will always love you<br>_"I love you" Jacob declared, grabbing Seth by the shoulders and shaking him softly as he stared at Seth in the eyes. "I still and will always love you"  
><em>I will always love you  
><em>Seth was silent, not knowing how to reply to that. His whole body was stunned to the core, no muscles or any of his body limbs were under his control. He couldn't do anything as he watched as Jacob leaned forward, planting his lips against Seth's.<em>

_As Jacob and Seth's lips stayed connected, Jacob closed the front door with a slam as he pushed Seth against the wall behind him, trapping him there so he couldn't escape. Five years of bottled up emotions, poured out as they kissed. Seth placed his hands on Jacob's shoulders once again, wanting to push him away, since he didn't know what will happen if he let Jacob continue._

_But he was stopped as Jacob clasped his hands over his, holding Seth's hands there as they pulled away, "Please. Please stay, come home Seth, please" Jacob pleaded as he stared at Seth pleadingly and caring. _

"_Fine" Seth silently said, his bottled up feelings having burst and overwhelming him as he snaked his arms around Jacob's neck, pulling Jacob's head closer and pecking his lips against the older one. "I'll stay" 'For tonight' Seth silently thought as they pressed their lips together, letting their tongues snake into each other's mouth, deepening the kiss as Jacob wrapped his arms around Seth._

Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am free again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am clean again<p>

_Jacob picked Seth up, the younger wrapping his legs around Jacob's waist and locking his ankles together, as Jacob headed in the general direction of the bedroom._

However far away I will always love you  
>However long I stay I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say I will always love you  
>I will always love you<p>

_As Jacob rushed them towards the bed room, he kicked the door open, nearly ripping it off the hinges. He softly placed Seth on the bed, before ripping his shirt off, Seth following after. The kissed one more time, more bottled up emotions spilling into their kiss. _

_Soon they were both naked, and Jacob was just about to enter Seth before looking up at him with love, need and care in his eyes as he stared at Seth. "_I love you_" Jacob said as he entered. Seth screamed as Jacob entered him clinging to him as the words_ 'I love _you' ran through his head like a chant.  
><em>  
>However far away I will always love you<br>_"I love you" Jacob said as he hit Seth's sweet spot over and over, making Seth's vision turn white as pleasure ran throughout his body._  
>However long I stay I will always love you<br>_"I love you" Jacob said as he could feel himself coming closer to climax. His arms wrapped around Seth, holding him close while Seth's arms were around him doing the same.  
><em>Whatever words I say I will always love you

_They both screamed out each other's name as they climaxed, Seth's seed spilling out on his and Jacob's chest, as Jacob coated the insides of Seth's walls with his essence.  
><em>  
>I'll always love you<br>_"I will… always… love you" Jacob huffed as he held Seth close to him as they lay side by side.  
><em>I'll always love you  
><em>"I love you" Jacob chanted, softening every time he said it as he slowly went to sleep, his arms never letting Seth go as they lay there side by side.<em>  
>Cause I love you<p>

_As Jacob was slowly going to sleep, Seth stared out the window in his room, staring at the moon, feeling calm as he laid there with Jacob. The moon's light shining into the room of the two occupants, lighting everything in its light._

_Even showing the tears that rolled down Seth's cheeks as he laid there, listening to Jacob's heart beat with in his chest and the sound of his breath evening. Seth looked away from the moon to stare Jacob, softly running his hand down the side of his cheek and softly rubbing his thumb over the lips that he occupied two minutes ago._

"_I have always loved you" Seth said as he stared at Jacob's sleeping face, basking in the view of peace across his face._

_**End of Flash Back**_

xXxXxXx

As the song finally came to an end, a tear ran down Seth's cheek, wiping it away quickly so no one saw. A round of applause came from the crowd, slightly making Seth jump since he forgot that they were they. Seth bowed and said a quick thank you before walking off the stage.

xXxXxXx

16 years later

Seth's Pov

It's been sixteen years since my father's funeral, as well as the night I spent with Jacob, slipping out of his arms as soon as the first rays of the sun pierced the sky. By the time I left, it would have been like Jacob was the one that hired the room out. I still reply that night in my head multiple times, always crying whenever I thought about it.

Even now I let a few tears run down my cheeks at the thought of the night. But I can't let myself dwell on the past on, so I've slightly moved on. For now I have two new people to love and care for.

"DADDY!" Ah, the voice of my daughter. Her voice ringing throughout the apartment, followed by the heavy padding of her feet stomping on the floor boards as she came in the direction I was in.

"Daddy. Xavier is taking forever in the shower" I sighed, placing the spatula down before turning towards my daughter, her features so beautiful, even in her morning state. Her hair in a slight bed hair style and her pj's ruffled from just having woken up, and her facing contorted into one of a scowl, her eyes narrowed into a glare and her arms crossed against her chest.

"Ok, first off. Sweetie, get rid of the scowl, you don't want wrinkles at your young age" instantly the scowl was gone, followed by a yelp. "And if Xavier is taking too long, why don't you just ask aunty Andria if you could use her shower. She is your godmother you know" I explained as I went back to cooking, knowing that if I left it for too long, it'll burn.

"But why can't I use our shower. It has the products I need" she states as she stomped her foot. This was a normal, as normal can be, weekday morning.

"I sure, Andria has the same products that you use as well. Plus, I'm sure if you ask nicely, you can use some of her make-up, or perfume, or maybe even one of her clothes" almost instantly my daughter ran out the door, not even bothering to close the door as she banged on her godmothers door.

"AUNTY ANDRIA, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU" I heard my daughter shout as she banged on Andria's door. I sighed as I turned the heat down and walked towards the front door, just in time to see Andria's door open and my daughter disappear inside.

Andria looked at me with questioning eyes as she pointed at my daughter. "Has Ashley been fed yet?" I shook my head.

"No, Xavier's taking too long in the shower. Again" I sighed as I shook my head.

"Funny, aren't twins meant to get a long?" Andria questioned.

"They do. But when it comes to the morning, they aren't twins" I shook my head as I closed my door, Andria doing the same. After releasing another sigh, I walked back to the kitchen planning on finishing breakfast before Xavier gets out.

Ashley and Xavier, both sixteen, with Ashley being the youngest by a minute and thirty-six seconds, both beautiful in their own ways, both caring of others, helpful and stubborn. But there are some quirks that separated them from each other.

Ashley for one, is fun loving, charming and fierce, is protective of others like friends and family. Her features are a cross between me and Leah, because of our blood. She has Leah's silky smooth black hair, while having both of our builds; Leah's feminine build, but more of my shortness, and had my black eyes.

While in Xavier's case, he looks like a mix between me and Jacob, but had more of my features in him, then Jacob's, and even though he doesn't show it much, he is very protective of his sister, can act childish sometimes, but is mainly serious around the clock, but is very helpful with others. He's got more of my build in him then Jacob's, but also has Jacob's body, like the toned abs, legs, arms and chest. He also has Jacob's hair, but like Ashley, my eyes, with some brown in them.

Yes I did say right, both of them had Jacob in them. Making them Jacob's kids as well. I was terrified when I found out I was pregnant. I felt alone, because really I was alone. No one was there to help me, I still had to bring the money in, so it was hard, especially when I started to show. At one stage, I didn't even want to have them, I wanted an abortion, and the stress was so much. But then I remembered that I really wasn't all that alone.

I had Andria and George to help me. But there was something that held me back from actually telling them that I was a werewolf. For that was a secret that was engraved into all pack brothers minds once they join the pack. But I was desperate. So I told them, I told them everything. They didn't believe me, saying that there wasn't anything sure a werewolves or shifters. So I showed them. At first I was terrified, but I started panicking as soon as I saw George faint, while Andria just stared at me in shock. Both were unmoving, and it didn't help with me panicking.

But that seems to snap Andria out of her shock as she watched me whimper as I backed away, scared that I might have done something. I couldn't turn since we're inside my apartment still, so I didn't have the forest to turn around and run away. but I'm glad I didnt in the end.

xXxXxXx

**Flash Back**

"_Hey, hey. It's ok. We won't tell" Andria said as she raised her arms in surrender. Her eyes showing honest as she smiled sweetly at me. I could feel a kind of soft warmth spread through me as I stared at her honest eyes. As I stared at her, I could feel my trust for this woman expand into a family kind of warmth and trust. I slowly walked up to her, wanting comfort in my wolf form. I knew I could just phase back into my human form, but really I didn't want them to see me naked again, and I was beginning to feel a little weak since the baby bump started to show._

_I heard a groan to my left as Andria patted my wolf head, while I rested it before her legs. I looked over to see George sitting up while rubbing his head. "God, I had this were dream where Seth turned into a giant wolf…" he trailed off as he stared at me in my wolf form one more time, before he fainted one more time._

**End of Flash Back**

xXxXxXx

Since then, both have been supportive and helpful during my pregnancy. While Andria took care of cooking and cleaning for me, George went into a full mother hen mode and basically become like my mother. Doing the shopping, helping with paying the bills, making sure I was healthy and in no pain, even going to the lengths of telling Andria what to do. That I was a scary time, because really not many people are allowed to tell Andria what to do.

As the months went by and I started to show more and more and soon it was soon time for me to give birth after eight months. We didn't have a doctor to help or anything; none of us really knew what to do. Well Andria did a little, for she studied a little on it. But for some reason, I felt the need to go into the forest. I was panicking when my body started to move on its own and it didn't help when Andria and George were panicking to, demanding that I get back inside.

But as soon as I exited the building, my body phased into its wolf form, before bolting off into the closest forest, chucking glances behind me to see if Andria and George were still following. I was relieved to see that they were.

After the birth, I was shocked to see Andria and George both holding a little bundle in their arms. My body phased back as I saw their shocked faces. When I came to their height, I understood the confusion.

The new born were puppies. Furry, four-legged, yipping puppies. But after they were cleaned, they phased to humans. Ever since then it's been one step at a time, the ups and downs of having a new born, and twins no less. But somehow, I've enjoyed the ride. From their first walk, to their first word, their first school day to their first swimming lesson. And I enjoyed all of the perks of being a parent, and how happy I am when they both accomplish something.

It always brings tears to my eyes when I see the big grins on their faces when they announced something they accomplished.

"Dad, you okay?" I heard a male voice ask from behind me. I smiled as I wiped my happy tears away before turning around and giving my oldest a happy smile.

"Totally fine. Now come on, you have school in twenty minutes" I said as I served breakfast for the two of us.

'Yeah, life now-a-days is great' I thought as I sat opposite Xavier, piling my plate with food. Only one thing stops me from being totally happy.

I never told the kids who their real mother and father are, as well as them going to be turning into wolves.

xXxXxXx

Xavier's Pov

I sighed as I opened the door to our apartment. Dad wasn't home yet and won't be for the next hour a half. Ashley was behind me texting away on her phone. I sighed once more as I toe my shoes off and dumped my bag in my shared room with my sister. It's annoying sharing a room with my sister. Especially when I have my friends or current boyfriend or girlfriend, but it's the same for her as well. But I find fun in it, being able to barge into my room when Ash is making out with her current boyfriend.

"Ashley you have chores to do" I told my sister as I walked towards the laundry room, Clothes needed to be washed, dried then folded if possible. Dad always left us a list to do before he got home, and we always try to get them done before he gets home, but he always gets home just before we're done. He told us that once we get our chores done before he gets home; he'd give us something special.

Ever since then, we've tried again and again. But we could never beat him before he gets home, so we never do get to find out the surprise.

"I know I know. Just hang on, Clare told me there's a party happening in like half an hour" my sister announced, slightly sparking my interest since it has been a while since I've been to a party. "Plus, Clare told me that Michael will be there" Ash cooed, my interest now sparked as I heard about my current boyfriend Michael going to be at this party.

"Well hurry up and get your chores done, so we can leave" _'Sorry dad but the clothes will have to be folded another time'_ I thought as I rushed with the washing and drying before starting on the dishes. I whimpered as I saw the stack of dishes that needed to be washed. _'Sometimes I swear dad does this just to push our buttons'_ I grimly thought as I stared filling the sink with water.

I could hear Ashley starting the vacuum and going about with the floors then having to tidy our rooms as well as wash the windows, all of them as well as other things. So all in all, it was a long list to complete, and it's making me think that we won't be able to make it to the party.

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

I was snapped out of my pity party as I heard the phone ring. I hurried to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" I asked confused about who'd be calling us at this time.

"Hey Xavier" my dad's voice rang through the speaker. "I'm going to be a little late, so I'm going to need either you or Ash to start on dinner. The boss wants to talk and I don't really know how long that's going to take, so have dinner without me, and do your homework, and I'll be getting Andria and George to check on you guys" I mentally growled, cursing my father as he made more for me and Ashley to do, as well as treating us as kids.

"Dad, we're both sixteen, we don't need babysitters to 'checkup' on us. We can take care of ourselves" I stated, huffing as I looked out the window, the day slowing turning into night time.

"I know that. But its fun treating you guys as kids. Besides, Andria and George will do it without my consent. So be prepared when they barge in"

"I hate you the day you gave them a key to here. No privacy at all" I grumbled as I hung up after saying good-bye.

"Ashley dads going to be late, so we have to cook dinner now. Which is your turn to do" instantly I heard a huff, a stomp, followed by the clatter of the Windex hitting the floor.

"No it's not. I did it last time, it's your turn" my sister's voice rang throughout the apartment.

"No I did it last time"

"Nah-ah"

"Yeah-ah"

"Nah-ah"

"Yeah-ah"

As we bicker I missed the sound of the front door opening, the shout of 'hello'. So you could imagine my screech as I was grabbed from around my waist as was Ashley and lifted up into the air.

"What are you two shouting about" uncle George's voice rang, as he set me down on my feet, Aunty Andria doing the same with Ashley, setting us side by side.

"It's he/she's turn to do dinner, but he/she's saying that it's my turn when it's not" We both shouted at our god parents, pointing at each other, before huffing and turning away from each other as we crossed our arms over our chests. I could see from side glance at our godparents shocked faces as they stared at us. "What are you even doing here" we both grumbled as we stayed facing away from each other.

"Well your dad told us to check up on you guy" we glared at them. "But we were coming over anyway to see how our godchildren are doing" George stated quickly, our glares disappearing instantly.

"So how are you guys" Aunty Andria asked as we went back to doing our chores.

"Meh" we both shrugged before disappearing out of their view.

_'At this rate, we'll never make it to the party'_ I grimly thought as I finished with the stack of dishes.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

**Knock. Knock**

"Enter" I entered at the command to see my boss sitting in his office just as he asked. After calling Xavier to warn him and all, I had the rest of my shift to do before coming to see my boss.

"You wanted to see me" I asked as I took a seat in one of the chairs he has in his office.

"Ah Seth. Yes, I did. I have a proposition for you" he stated as he placed his pen down, entwining his fingers together in front of his face.

"A proposition?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side as I looked at my boss.

"Yes. For you see, I'll be opening up a new store, in a place that will hopefully get us more business, if not then we'll have a lot of regulars, which is also good. For they will tell people about the place, who will tell their friends, who will tell their other friends as well as their families. So in the end, we will have business. So hopefully that will happen" my boss explained.

"And what has that got to do with me?" I questioned as I continued to look at him in confusion.

"I want you to run it" he stated, lowering his hands and letting a smile spread across his lips.

"W-what?" I was shocked; my brain couldn't come up with anything else to say.

"I want you to run the new shop. It's already all prepared, all that is needed is you there, as well as workers, which I know you will make the right decision in doing"

"B-But why me?" I asked confused as to why he'd pick me. Me who hasn't been here as long as other people.

"Two reasons" he held up two fingers. "One, you are the youngest here. So I need your young bones to take care of the shop, as well you are reliable and I can trust you" I could feel a swell of warm begin to build in my chest as my boss said that. "Second, you know the area more than anyone else knows, for you were born there" he smiled as he stated. I could feel my heart miss a beat as well as the warm dissipate from the statement as my world froze.

"E-e-excuse me. Umm what" I questioned, praying that he won't say what I know he will say even though there is only one place I was born at.

"I'll be opening a new store in Port Angeles and I want you to run it. So that means you and your family will be moving there, all expenses paid for, and your stuff will be there before you even reach there…." My boss continued to ramble on as he explained to me what's going to happen. But I wasn't listening, I couldn't. My heart, brain and everything came to a stop as my boss told me where I'll be working.

_'Port Angele_' ran through my brain as I sat there in a stupor, starting to panic about what will be happening now that my boss told me that.

_'Seems like, I'll be coming home after all'_ I thought as I was excused from the boss's office, saying that he'd send me the details.

xXxXxXx

I sighed as I walked up the stair to my apartment, the boss's words heavy on my shoulders. _'I'm moving back. After all this time. I'm moving back now'_ I thought as I opened the door to my apartment. I was scared beyond belief, but at the same time, I was terrified.

I mean, what's going to happen now. Does everyone still remember me, or did they forget me? Will my mother still be alive? Will Xavier and Ashley get to meet their grandmother after all this time? Will they get to finally meet their father? Will Jacob live up to his promise and call it all off with Leah, just to be with me? So many questions ran through my head as I sat on my couch, I could feel myself beginning to stress over what the hell's going to happen in the next two weeks.

"…" I snapped my head up when I didn't hear any shouting, cursing or music playing. "Odd" I mumbled as I walked towards the kids bedrooms. I couldn't hear anything; it was like the first time I moved here all over again.

"Xavier, Ashley. You guys in here…" I asked as I opened the door to see the room empty. "Huh" I huffed as I walked towards the front door, mobile and keys to Andria and Georges apartment in hand.

"Andria" I called as I entered with the key she gave me.

"Yeah" she called back from her room.

"Do you know where Xavier and Ashley are?" I asked as I got my mobile ready to call them.

"Nope. Checked on them straight after you called, they argued, but then after they had something to eat, which there is some left in the microwave for you. But after that we left and haven't heard them since. Why?" she explained, tilting her head as she asked why.

"I… need to tell them something, and I need you guys there too, so can you call George" I asked as I went back to my apartment, mobile at my ear calling my oldest. I left the door open for Andria and George to enter.

"Hello" I could hear music pulsing in the back as my oldest son answered.

"Xavier, where are you and your sister" if they are at a party, I ain't going to be happy. It's a weekday, who has a party on a weekday.

"Uhh…" he trailed off, the sound of people calling his name ran through the speaker telling me everything I need to know in an instant. "Me and Ashley will be home in like, ten minutes" I could hear the nervousness in his voice as he answered me.

"Good, I'll see you two soon" I hung up, and sat on my couch, going over how to tell everyone that we'll be moving.

xXxXxXx

Ashley's Pov

Just as ten minutes passed, thanks to our friend Cole, we crept into the apartment, praying that daddy would be asleep by the time we got here. I could feel my heart beating in my chest as we closed the door behind us and crept forward, the eerie feeling of us being followed, and it didn't help that the lights were off either.

As we crept further in, I could feel my heart slowing down as we tip toed towards our room. "Thank god he's asleep" I whispered as I followed Xavier towards our room.

"Shh, you might wake him up. Don't forget, it's like he can hear a pin drop" Xavier hissed as we got closer to our room. The eerie feeling of us being watched was just itching at my back. As we finally reached our door, we pushed it open, just as light illuminated the apartment and standing right in front of us wasn't a happy looking George, who is usually happy.

"Ah-ah, h-hey uncle George" I called from behind Xavier's back, peaking over his shoulder to see uncle George.

"Turn back around and head for the lounge room and sit on the couch" uncle George ordered. Me and Xavier turned and headed for the lounge room, seeing aunty Andria standing beside a very upset Daddy.

"Sit" a simple word, but was followed with so much authority from daddy, which was followed through as we sat opposite the three adults. "Tell me, what compelled you to go out to a party on a weekday, hmm" he questioned as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"Uh…umm…" we both stuttered as we thought of an excuse on the spot, but neither of us could come up with something.

"Well?" Daddy wasn't happy; you could see the anger and hurt in his eyes. "I mean, you guys didn't even tell one of us where you guys were going. You could have been stolen for all I knew" daddy stated looking more and more hurt then angry.

"We're sorry" we both said as we bowed our heads. I couldn't bear the look of sadness on my daddy's eyes anymore.

I heard him sigh before the sound of him moving in his spot came to my ears. "It's okay, just don't do it again ok" we nodded our heads. "Now, I have some news" we both looked up to see daddy smiling, though it didn't reach his eyes like his normal smiles would do. "We are moving" he stated.

I sat there stunned at daddy's words, I couldn't say anything, and my brain wasn't comprehending what he just said. But Xavier seemed to react faster than I did and stood up.

"WHAT!" he shouted. "No, we can't move, I have my friends and boyfriend here. Plus we're getting ready for our exams so we can't leave, otherwise we'll have to repeat year ten again" Xavier exclaimed, snapping me out of my stupor.

"His right daddy, we can't leave now, we have our exams and all" I stated standing next to my brother. I stared at daddy, hoping that he'd understand. But all he did was sigh.

"I'm sorry kids, but it's for work. I'll be managing the new store that will be put in" daddy stated. I went to open my mouth to say something but daddy beat me to it. "Now I know you guys have your exams, but where we will be moving is the exact same as your recent school, so really it'd be like you guys never changed schools" he smiled, though it still didn't reach his eyes.

"Daddy, where will we be moving to" I asked, hoping that maybe he'd give something away. I looked over to Xavier to see that he was watching dad intently as well.

"We'll be moving to a little town called Forks, but the store will be in Port Angeles and you guys will be attending Fork's High" he stated, but nothing changed, he didn't let anything off, nothing. "Plus I hear they have a great football team, baseball team for you Xavier" daddy stated looking at Xavier, then focusing on me, "And I hear they also have a great sing program as well as art. But that's only if you guys are interested" he explained. I slumped back down on the couch, the day and party catching up to me as well as this talk.

"B-but what about aunty Andria and uncle George" I asked, my voice going tired as I stared at my god parents.

"Don't worry about us sweetie, we'll come visit every now and then" Andria said as she came over to kneel next to me and hold my hands, "Maybe we'll move if we can find something".

I didn't say anything, and neither did Xavier. All we did was get up and walk away, heading to our rooms, leaving the adults there to themselves.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

I watched as my kids walked away, their head bowed and their hair covering their eyes so it was hard for me to see what they were feeling. I sighed as I heard the door to their shared room close, and leaned back against the couch I was in, as Andria and George took seats somewhere as well.

"Do you think I was too hard?" I asked as I stared at the celling, wondering if this really was the best decision.

"No, you were being firm" Andria said.

"But is this for the best?" I asked as I quirked an eyebrow, those questions from earlier running through my mind.

"Who knows? Who knows what will happen if you move back. But if you do, maybe you could introduce them to their…" George leaned forward and lowered his voice, "Grandmother and real father".

I didn't consider that. Well the father part I have. Not them meeting their grandma. ?s she still alive, and if so, is she still living in the same house when I left?

"T-that would be nice, to see her again. But I have to be careful, cause I don't know when he and the others will show up" I strained my hearing to see if my kids were asleep, which they were, so I was in luck. "I mean, what if I show up and they all start going off at me and ban me from entering the reservation ever again. What if my mother doesn't want me to come home ever again" I questioned. "I mean what does someone do to someone who ran away, no less a mother and child"

I felt arms rest on me as I looked down at the floor. "They love them even more" Andria said as she wrapped her arms around me. I sighed in her embrace, feeling comfort and sleepy.

"I better let you guys go, cause otherwise I'm going to go to sleep on you" I said as I pulled away, smiling up at my friends.

"It's not like you've done it before, on multiple occasions" George said as he and Andria made their way to the front door.

Once the door was closed, I got up and headed for the balcony that we have, the night air waking me up slightly as I stared at the building that were spread throughout the town with the forest wrapped around. _'Now that I think about it, this place does look similar to Forks'_ I smiled softly at the thought before turning around, locking the sliding door and heading for bed, turning lights off as I went.

xXxXxXx

**An: Well there we go, now the fun begins. Well in my sight it'd be fun. Terrible sorry for making this one more about Seth, but it had to be done, especially since I had to introduce the kids. Now, if you're wondering about the pregnancy, I'll see if I can fit it in the later chapters.**

**So tell me what you thought about the chapter. Did you liked it? Hate it? Want more? Can't wait? Don't want to read anymore? Tell me?**

**By the way, let me know what you thought about the conversation between Seth and the kids? Was it okay, did it surfice enough?**

**WolfPacFann ^_^**


	4. In Remembrance Of

**An: Well here we are, at chapter 4. I do hope you guys are enjoying it so far, but if you're not, just think it'll get even better later on ^_^. Well I'll let your guys go so that you can read this chapter.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Seth's Pov

Dream Land

_My bare feet padded softly against the cold, wet squishy floor, as I walked through the forest, no direction in mind, no thought slipping in and staying, nothing was running through my mind. And I liked it, the peace and serenity that it bestows to me._

_I could feel my lips pulling into a smile at the peaceful noise the critters of the forest made, running around, scurrying for shelter, hunting for their meal for the night. The sounds of a river gently rushing through the forest._

_As I reached a small meadow, I paused as I saw a tree standing in the centre of the meadow. Slowly I crept to the tree, slightly startled and confused as to why a single tree stood within the centre of a meadow. But once again that serenity and peace came washing over me was I walked closer to the tree._

_I felt so relaxed as I walked closer that my knees started to feel weak, and in an instant I could feel myself falling, I couldn't reach out to anything to hold myself up._

_But just as I was about to face plant into the floor, a pair of arms wrapped around my mid-section. They were warm, and secure. I felt protected in them. I could feel the softness in the way they held me. I could feel the want in them, the need to have me in their arms._

_I felt wanted._

"_Are you okay?" A deep husky voice said behind me, their breath, warm against my skin as it creases my neck._

"_Ah, hehe… Yeah, thanks… Umm can you help me up" I asked nervously. Slowly I could feel myself being pulled back and before I was standing on my two feet again, the tree now within my sighs once again. Pulling my eyes away from the tree I turned to face my rescuer, only of their face to be blocked out by the sun facing us._

"_Uh, again thank you…" I trailed off, not knowing the person's name. Though somewhere dead within my mind, a voice was screaming at me, telling me their name, but it wasn't registering._

"_The names Jacob" the person, Jacob, said as they bent down into view, showing me Jacob's face. With all his gorgeous, handsome, young self._

xXxXxXx

My eyes snapped open, a dark room coming into my view. Slowly I sat up, my arm supporting my weight as I rubbed at my eye, getting rid of the sleepiness in them.

As soon I was within thinking mode, I let my senses expand, searching to see where my kids are. Only to find them within their rooms sound asleep, the steady beat of their hearts was all I needed to hear to know that they were still here and not a dream.

Some shuffling was made beside me before a heavy arm was tossed over my waist, pulling me back down and pressing me against the warm body.

"Go back to sleep" a rough groggy voice said, tightening their arm and pulling me closer to the person behind me.

I could feel my forehead creasing in confusion. 'Who the…?' I thought as I rolled around on the spot, till I was facing the person that was once behind me. But I couldn't see who it was. All I could tell by the person was the heat that radiated from them, the feel of their hard but soft skin against mine, as their rough fingers rubbed against the bear of my back. Only then did I realise that I was stark naked with someone who was rubbing the small of my back affectingly.

Reaching my arm out and groping the blank bedside table, looking for the lamp that I knew was there. As soon as my hand grasped the light switch for the lamp, I turned it on. Instantly the room was illuminated by a golden light.

The person groaned as they squirmed around, their own arm reaching out and following my arm. "What are you doing" he said, his words slightly slurred from the sleep.

But I couldn't say anything as I stared at the face of Jacob.

xXxXxXx

Dream Land Ended.

I instantly sat up in my bed, my heart beating a mile a minute as I took deep breathes, trying to calm it down. I rested my hand against my chest as it started to hurt. Looking around I found that I was in a hotel room. My son and daughter sharing the double bed and sound asleep. I sighed, glad that I haven't woken them up.

Slowly I lifted myself out of my bed, trying not to make as much noise as possible, since both of them were slightly light sleepers. But really it depends on if their tired or not, it's only then do they become heavy sleepers.

As I crept over to the front door, I did a once over to see them still both asleep before I disappeared from the room and outside.

"What a weird dream. A dream within a dream" I mumbled as I crossed my bare legs and leaned against the wall. All I had on was some thigh high shorts with a loose shirt over. I couldn't feel the cold, what with being a werewolf and all, so the cold night had no effect on me.

We were just outside of Port Angeles. We made durable time really, even with the kids having lie and said that they had exams on last week. Apparently they didn't have it till later on in the year, so it was decided that we leave earlier than planned. But as soon as we get to our new home, they'll be starting school straight up, their punishment for having lied to me. I was willing to give them a week before starting, but then they go ahead and lie, so this is their outcome of the situation.

I giggled; remembering there shocked and disappointed faces once I told them. 'Hehe, I'm evil'. I sighed in content as pictures of my kids ran through my mind, one after another.

'Better get back to bed' I thought after about half an hour of standing out here and quietly snuck back into my bed, casting a glance at the two still them still fast asleep. I could feel a content smile stretch across my lips, before laying my head back down and falling asleep.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

I rubbed at my tired eyes as I drove to home, having come from 'Forks Garage' the mechanics that I now own since the old owner pasted away and said that he'd give it to me. Reason I was coming home late was because some extra paper work had to be done, as well as a car needed some fixing.

So really I was beat as I entered the house that Leah and I share with our two sons and daughter in the reservation.

The house was quiet for once; reason being everyone was in bed like a normal person, while only idiots like me stay up and finish up some left over work. I locked the front door after entering and took my boots off, before walking up the stairs and heading for Leah and my room, too tired to eat the dinner Leah had out for me in the microwave as well as have a shower.

Slipping out of my clothes and only left in boxers I pulled the blanket back and slipped in, sighing in relief as the comfort of the warm bed greeted my tired and sore muscles.

I could hear Leah rolling over and scooting up against my back as he lean arms wrapped around my mid-section. "You smell like grease" she mumbled. I could feel her hesitating as she stopped herself from rubbing her face against my back. "And sweat".

"Want me to have a shower" I asked, regretting ever having said that in the first place.

"If you don't mind" I hear the apologetic tone in her voice as she said it before rolling over and falling back to sleep.

"Sure" I sighed as I got back onto my feet and dragged my tired and sore feet towards the bathroom.

As I let the warm water cascade down my naked, tired and sore body, my mind began to wonder. Pictures and images of the pack running through my mind, images of the kids being bore, memories of our wedding transpiring. All these different images and pictures ran through my mind till they all stopped on one in particular.

"Seth" a picture of a happy smiling Seth Clearwater stayed in my head. The bright shining smile that he wore, lighting anything up and bring joy into any place he'd walk into. The happiness in his brown eyes the same brown eyes that I'd lose myself in for hours on end when we were within each other's embrace.

The image of Seth stayed in my head for hours as I washed myself of all the grease and sweat off of me. 'I wonder how he's doing' I thought to myself.

Ever since the night we spent together, I spent days looking for him, answering all of Sue's house calls, praying that Seth would at least call his mother. Read every piece of mail that either Leah or Sue got, hoping that Seth maybe have written to them.

But it was no hope. He stayed true to his words and never came back, never contacted anyone, nothing. I could feel my heart break one night when I realised after two years that Seth wasn't come back, so I resulted in drinking. Coming home tipsy as hell, but since I was still a werewolf, I could never get drunk, so I stayed tipsy. Then one night when the kids were over at Sue's, Leah and I had sex till the early morning. I felt so bad the next day when I realised what the reason for me to sleep with her that long was for.

But that's all on the past now, I kind of moved on, I still love Seth with my heart, but I also love Leah now with my heart. I love both Clearwater's with all of my heart, but one has one half while the other has the other half. It's a battle that has no end till one just gives up. And even though Seth isn't here, somehow I can still feel him, even though he's miles away, I can still fell the pull that he has on my heart, so I know he is still alive, just not within arm's length.

I sighed once more as I slipped into bed after having found some boxers, feeling Leah rolling over and cuddling up with my back once more. "Much better" she sighed as she rubbed her face against my bear back.

I feel her hands wondering my bare chest till she came to the waist of my boxers. She stopped as I let out a fake snore. Instantly she retreated the hand away and rested it on my abs.

Even though I loved Leah, I only wanted one pair of hands that I wanted to touch me fully tonight.

xXxXxXx

The next day I was woken up by the voice of girls giggling down stairs. 'Ah, it's the weekend' I thought as I pulled some sweats on with a tank top on, before walking out of the room and to the bathroom.

After tiding myself up, I went down stairs. As soon as I smelt food my stomach rumbled in need. I poked my head into the lounge room to see my daughter and her friend playing with my youngest son. "Morning girls" I said, smiling at the girls before heading for the kitchen again. Chuckling softly as Sofia's friend blushed from my smile and hearing the whispered, "Why is your dad so hot".

"Morning sweets" I said, kissing Leah on the cheek as she cooked breakfast. "I didn't know Allie stayed over" I said as I set the table up.

"Yeah, she came over while you were at work" Leah stated as she served up the food. "Breakfast is ready" she shouted as she walked into the dining room, the padding of the girls and my son's feet heading for the table. Just as I was about to enter as well, the front door was banged open and my oldest son came stomping in, looking pissed, tired and… now happy.

"What's wrong" I asked leaning against the wall as he grabbed a glass of water.

"Just had patrol then decided to go for a run" he huffed. "Sorry about the door" I waved it away.

"your just in time for breakfast" I stated walking to the table and sitting at the head next to my youngest son and Leah. My oldest, Tyler, taking a sit next to Allie, making a blush spread across her cheeks as their shoulders brushed slightly.

Again another smile spread across my lips as my family dug into breakfast. As everyone started to converse after grabbing their serves I sat back and watched my family interact. My eyes going from one to another.

Tyler, my oldest at nineteen, basically a younger version of me, personality isn't that far from mine either. He's caring, helpful, supportive, charming, but also has Leah's sibling protectiveness and a slight fierceness. His body shape was like mine when I was younger, built and toned in all the right places. He's the definition of, every girl wants him and all guys want to be him. Another good thing about him is that he isn't a player; it's usually the girls that play him, which really sucks for he's such a great guy.

My eyes then trailed over to my second oldest, Sofia at seventeen. Basically she was another mini-me, but Leah version. The sibling protectiveness and fierceness, while also having some of my qualities, like my caring and supportiveness. As well as the build of her

Then my eyes moved to my youngest one of all three, Taylor, at the age of nine. Who looks like a mix between me and Seth, but has much more of Seth's qualities, his fun loving attitude and his childlike behaviour. While also having some of my qualities the helpful, caring and charming.

But out of the three, I'd say Taylor was my favourite. It has something to do with him looking a whole lot like Seth when he was a kid. But he wasn't only my favourite. He was everyone's. Everyone from the pack miss' him and still does, there isn't a day that goes by that either Quil, Embry, Collin, Sam, even Paul have a flash of the smiling face of Seth running through their heads as we patrol the forest. Every day we pray for the day that Seth will return to us and come into the pack.

Neither of us will know what we will do the day Seth returns. Some say they're going to beat the shit out of him for leaving. Others a saying that we punish him for leaving. More and more suggestions running through everyone's heads as we patrol.

"Are you okay" Leah asked me in concern, placing her hand on my arm, snapping me out of my trance.

I turned towards her and smiled. "Yeah, just fine" I stated, before seeing everyone has already left the table and the leftovers were being put away, with the help of Sofia and her friend and Taylor. I smiled as I watched Taylor carry the jug of juice to the fridge.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I smiled back at Leah kissing her on the cheek as I got to my feet and headed for the back door.

"Tyler!" I called, already walking out the back and heading for the garage that was off to the side, just like I had back at my dad's.

As I started to tinker with the car that I had, Tyler was jogging in and already at my side as he helped me with fixing a car that needed to be redone for a special occasion.

"So how was patrol?" I asked casually as I tightened a bolt. It was inevitable that my kids will become werewolves when it comes to their time, but Tyler was the only one that has phased to so. We are expecting Sofia to phase soon, then Taylor to come around much later in his life.

"Eh, it was alright. No new vamps or anything, just the same ol' same" he shrugged, handing me a tool I needed.

"Every treating you good?" I asked, glancing at him from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, everyone's fine. Why?" he asked, looking at me suspicious.

"Nothing, just wondering" I smiled at him. "Now let's get this car done".

Tyler continued to look at me suspicious, before a smile spread across his lips and nodded his head in agreement. "Sure, sure"

"Oh, are we having dinner at grandmas?" Tyler said after a few minutes of silence between us.

"Yeah, she's making dinner for the whole family" a small sad smile came to my lips, which I hid, as for the real reason behind the dinner was actually for, _'In remembrance of Seth and Harry'_

xXxXxXx

Sue's Pov

I hummed a tune that I used to sing to Leah and Seth when they were kids, as I stirred the pot of sauce for the chicken that's in the oven. Just as the timer for the oven went off, the front door was banged open followed my multiple voices.

"Grandma" three voices called out, all ranging in different pitches. I smiled as the sound of heavy foot falls came around the corner till two kids stood beside me, both chanting 'Grandma'

"Mum where here" Leah's voice called out as she entered the kitchen as well, Jacob and Tyler following behind with extra food in their hands.

"Leah you didn't" I sighed, mock glaring at my daughter as the boys set the extra food on the tables.

Leah looked at me sheepishly. "What, it's just a few salads" Jacob grunted as he headed back to the car. "And maybe some lamb as well" She said, slowly cringing in herself.

I sighed as I shook my head. "Seriously girl…" I trailed off as I finished preparing the chicken as Jacob came back in with the extra food that Leah made. Again I glared at Leah, causing her to look away as a blush came to her cheeks.

"Well dig in guys while its hot" I smiled as everyone did just that, reaching over everyone and grabbing what they wanted.

'_Where ever you are Seth, we will always remember you and pray that you come back to us just like what your letter said'_ I silently prayed before I dug in myself._ 'And Harry, please be watching over Seth, and making sure he comes back to us'_. I smiled as I thought of both of my men, one coming home and another watching over and protecting us.

xXxXxXx

The next day, I was awoken by the feeling of the sun shining on my face. I smiled up at the sky, loving the feel of the warm from the sun's rays.

It's nice to see the sun shining through the grey clouds after two weeks of clouds covering the blue sky. Raising to my feet I headed for the bathroom, taking a quick shower before going down stairs to have something to eat.

As I waited for the toast in the toaster and the kettle to boil, I headed for the letter box, seeing if there might be something of importance.

Smiling as people jogged by as well as the neighbour next door, I finally reached the letter box. Flicking through them one caught my eye, turning it over I undid the lip before pulling the note out and unfolded it.

Only to have my heart nearly stop at the first two words processed through my mind. I could feel myself shaking, causing the note to shake as my breath shortened.

'_Dear mum'_

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well there we have it chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it. Took me a bit to think of what to do, but hopefully the next chapter will come easier to me.<strong>

**Well now I leave the rest up to you guys. SO please let me know what you thought.**

**WolfPacFann ^_^!**

**P.s: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Couldn't come up with five thousand words… hehe, sorry.**

**P.s.s: I do hope there is no mistakes, and it make sense.**


	5. The Grands Meeting

**An: Well here we are, at chapter five. And like I said, I'll have it up by Sunday. And looky here, here it is. I just want to say that I'm feeling a little nervous about this chapter. So if there is something wrong with it, please let me know.**

**Well I'll let you guys read to chapter so….**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Sue's Pov

Looking left and right before I started reading, I rushed inside, ignoring all around me as I raced to the front yard. As soon I was inside the comforts of the walls of my home, I speed walked over to the couch, letting the toast and kettle be where they are, family was more important than food right now. As I sat down on the couch, I heaved a sigh, calming my racing heart before bring the letter back up to my view.

'_Dear Mum_

…_. To tell you the truth, I don't know how to start. I don't even know where to begin. I have so many things to tell you, so many experiences to share with you, so many things I want to show you. But I know that if I did that, this letter would be going out of control._

_So I've decided that I'll like to meet up._

_I'll be moving back home. Well Forks actually, about four blocks from the school. I'll be a manager at a new coffee shop that will be opening in Port Angeles. But I can talk to you about that when we meet up._

_So please come to the address that's at the bottom a little after three, for I have something special to show you._

_Love Seth'_

_P.s: Please don't show anyone this. I don't want people to know that I've returned_

Reading the address at the bottom, I wiped away the tears that's escaped my eyes my heart beating with joy as I re-read the letter a few more times before getting up off the couch and headed for the stairs, then over to my room and pulling a draw that had Seth's run away note. Placing it over it, I sighed as I closed the draw.

'_Thank you. Thank you god and Harry, for bring my son back'_ I prayed as I went back down stairs and finished off breakfast.

xXxXxXx

Xavier's Pov

"Hey why haven't you-" I turned as a hand was placed on my shoulder to see a group of guys standing behind me. Not that bad looking either, two had blond hair, another had a deep brown and then the last had black hair. All looking pretty fit as well, as if they do some sort of sport. "Oh, sorry I thought you were someone else" one of the guys with blond hair said apologetic.

"Ha, funny, I've been getting that all day" I shrugged before turning around. "Well see ya. I have to go look for my sister" I said, waving at them before walking off. It was lunch time now and Ashley and I were meant to be eating with each other.

"Hey! Wait up" a voice called from behind me. I turned around curiously to see the group was coming over. "M-maybe we could help you with finding your sister?" the guy asked I could see that he was nervous already, a soft blush coming across his cheeks.

"Nah, it's ok. I have a map" I pulled the map from my back pocket and held it up. "Besides, knowing my sister. She's probably in the cafeteria right now" I shrugged, again turning on my heel and walking away. Only to be stopped, again.

"Well we're going there now, so why don't we show you there" sighing, knowing that I'll probably never get rid of these guys I nodded.

"Fine" and with that the group swarmed around me and showed me to the cafeteria.

As soon as we entered the cafeteria, I spotted my sister instantly. "Ah, thanks guys, but I gotta go" and with that I rushed over to where my sister was and was just in time to stop the chocolate pudding from falling off her tray and land on someone's bag.

"Oh, Xavier, where have you been, I've been looking all over for you" I stared at my sister in disbelief. "Anyway, I'm glad you're here. Xavier I want you to meet Sofia, Sofia this is my twin brother Xavier" I looked at who I was being introduced with and blinked. And blinked. And blinked.

It was like looking into another Ashley. She had the same face structure, the same height, the same build; the only thing that was different was small features in the face.

"Hi" the girl, Sofia, said, holding a hand out in introduction. "Your sister said you guys just moved here" Slowly reaching a hand out, I was still gob smacked by the resemblance between the two, I couldn't speak so I just nodded. "Uh… is your brother always this…. Observant?"

Instantly I was, literally, knocked out of my shock as Ashley whacked me upside the head. "Sorry, he's not normally like this. He's actually quite polite most of the time" Ashley said, giving me a look that said to 'act normal'.

"Uh... Sorry, it's just that you look so much like my sister, I was shocked"

"Well, they do say that there is always two of you in this world" She said, smiling, her pearly white teeth shinning in the mild light that was in this room. "Oh where are my manners, would you guys like to sit with me and my friends?"

"Uh… I-" I was about to decline before my sister beat me to it.

"We'd love to" she smiled and with that the two went off, leaving me to stand there like I just got rejected, which I did. But before looking like more of a foul, I started after them. Not bothering to get food since I'll probably take same from Ashley's tray anyway. Plus I still have her pudding. Grinning, I followed the two look a likes.

"Guys this is-" Sofia started to say, only to be interrupted by the groups of boys that lead me here.

"That's your sister!" the same blond shouted, pointing at Ashley. I chuckled as I looked at all their shocked faces. "She's a total babe" instantly I glared at them.

"Don't even think about it" my tone took on a defensive, as I stood in front of my sister. Satisfied as I watched the guys back off.

"Xavier" I heard my sister snap from behind me, slapping me on my shoulder. I turned to look at her in shock. "Be nice. Dad told us to make friends"

"I know, I know. You know how I get when guys start eye balling you as if they were stripping you and eye-sexing you" I muttered as I took a seat next to my sister, before looking over to the guys. "Sorry" I apologize, bowing my head slightly.

"It's ok. We already get that from Sofia's brother" the guy with black hair said, waving it away as if nothing has happened.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" the guys started to look around, searching for someone. I shrugged as I reached for some food from Ashley's tray.

"He said to me to tell you guys that he'd be running a little late. But he should be here just…about….now" and with that the doors to the cafeteria were pushed open. I didn't pay much attention to who was entering, since I was too engrossed in my food.

"Ladies, ladies, please, I have to eat. If I don't I won't be playing well for my next game" a velvet voice said close by. Usually I would have turned to see who had such a beautiful voice. But really I was too hungry to care. Love can wait food first.

"Ohhh but-"

"No, buts. I have to eat. Now excuse me" I'll give the dude one thing. He was slick. I groaned as I heard the high pitched whine of girls as they walked away.

"So we have two new faces at this school do we" At that, I looked up, coming short as I stared at the most beautiful, handsome, charming person I have ever seen. I was dumb struck as I stared at this handsome man, with his charming smile, and the confidence that just radiates off him as well as the charisma that he's showing as he sat opposite us. And he was wearing a tank top, so I could see the well sculptured arms, as well as the outline of the dude's pectorals.

But the bad thing was….

"OH MY GOD! You look just like my brother" Ashley shouted, gaining attention for most, or all of the people in the cafeteria as they all stared at Ashley. But I didn't pay much attention, for I was too dumb struck by the way that this stranger looked just like me, and I could tell that he was having the same thoughts as he stared back at me.

I didn't know how long we both stared at each other for. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, and even decades. It was just that, I was so captivated by this beauty, that if I blinked, he'd disappear or something. For what felt like yonks, I was snapped out of my staring as I was, yet again, slapped up the head.

"Ow" I glared at my sister, making me pull my gaze from the handsome man, before turning back to him, seeing that he too was slapped up the head. "Sorry, it's just that, I didn't quite believe in the saying that there are two of you in the world…" I chuckled, scratching the back of my head, as I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Hehe, yeah. I didn't either till just now" his voice was just so heart melting, that I had to hold the shiver that was begging to run down my spine, but was I couldn't control was the speed of my heart beating like a maniac.

"Uh, sorry. I-I'm uh… Xavier" I stuttered, mentally kicking myself for forgetting me name, and held my hand out for him to shake.

"Tyler, Tyler Black" he smiled back, as his hand encased mine. This time I couldn't control the shiver that ran down my spine as the heat from his hand ran up my fore-arm, to my bicep up to my shoulder. Or maybe that was just goose bumps as I felt the roughness of his hand, thought it was also smooth.

Retracting my hand away, I played most of my attention on the food I was stealing from Ashley, for the rest of the lunch hour I'd glance up at Tyler, sometimes seeing him chatting with people that'd walk by, or the friends that thought that I was him, and sometimes, I'd even catch his eye, as he looked in my direction.

And every time he'd look at me, I could feel my cheeks heating up, especially when he would give me one of his charming smiles.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

I was sitting on my couch in the lounge room, waiting for my mother who I haven't seen for so many years. I could feel my heart racing as the seconds turned to minutes as they went by, my hands getting sweater than normal, and my knees bouncing crazy where they are, as thoughts ran throughout my head, questions that have no answer till my mother arrives here.

Questions like, what will she do when she sees me? Will she slap me or hold me close? Will she even come to see me? Would she tell everyone about my return? Will the pack smell my scent on the letter? Questions upon questions ran through my head, making it feel as though it was going to pop.

But I was snapped out of my thoughts as a knock came from the front door. I was surprised that I didn't even hear the car roll up to the driveway, or the sound of the car door slamming. Gulping the built up saliva in my mouth, I stood up and headed for the front door; my heart beating faster than a second ago, my hands getting clammier as I got closer to the front door.

Reaching for the door knob, I took a calming breath, even though it didn't do anything, before slowly opening the door, the sun shining through the sliver that soon turned into a big mass as the door was pulled wide open. And instantly, I could feel tears building up in my eyes as I stared at my mother, her hair peppered with grey streaks, was the only thing that looked different on her. She still had that petit body from all these years, that heart-shaped round face, they fighting, loving, caring glint in her eye, and that home welcoming smile that she now has on her face as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Mum…" I said softly, giving her one of my signature smiles that I used to give to her before I left. I watched as she gasped before, literally flinging herself at me, her arms wrapping around me. Sighing, I let the tears fall down my eyes as I completed the hug, and together we weep in each other's arms, happy and joy filled tears running down our faces before we pulled away. "Come in" I said keeping my arm around her as I, practically pulled her into the house.

"You have no idea how much I have to tell you" I said as I lead mum into the lounge room. "Sit, I'll get something to drink and some food" I stated as I went to the kitchen, trying and failing to take another calming breath as I went about the kitchen getting everything for our little reunion.

For one, in a long time, I felt as if I was home again, as I couldn't keep the smile away from my lips.

"Ok, now, I hope you're ready for everything I'm about to tell you" I stated as I set the tray down on the coffee table in front of us, before taking a seat beside my mother, letting her rest her hand on my arm.

"I'm listening" she simply said as she gave me an encouraging smile.

"Well, I'll start from the time I finally got my own place…." And with that, I told my mother about what's been happening with me, telling her about Andria and George and say how much they have been there for me that they ended up becoming like my second family, the help that they provided throughout the years, the job that I had, how everyone was kind and generous, and the apartment that I live in Then I told her about why I've moved back.

"…And so, the manager has asked me to become the co-manager at this new place that will be opening up in Port Angeles, hence the reason as to why I'm moving back" I finished, getting a glance of the outside to see that it was starting to get dark out. "Hmm, odd" I questioned, looking at the clock to see that it was around five.

"What is sweetie" my mother asked curious, I looked back at her and smiled, knowing that what I'm about to tell her will shock her mostly.

"Well, there are two very special people I want you to meet" at that point the front door was pushed open. I smiled as I got a whiff of my kid's scents entering the house. "And here they are" I smiled as I got up from the couch, heading for the threshold of the lounge room. As soon as I did, I saw my kids about to call out, smiling I beckoned them over, stepping out of the threshold.

"Guys, there is someone very special to me in the lounge room, that I've wanted to introduce you guys to her" with that I pulled my kids in front of me and headed for the lounge room. "Guys, I want you to meet your grandma"

xXxXxXx

Sue's Pov

I sat on the couch, shocked as I stared at the two people standing before my son, who just announced that I was there grandmother.

As I stared at the two, I was captivated by their looks. The boy look had Seth's body, but was more filled out, the toned arms and legs, and a proud chest. While the female looked like a mix between Leah and Seth, but had Leah's feminine body. Knowing that I was staring for too long, I got up from my seat and held my arms open.

"Well don't just stand there, come give grandma a hug" I gave then an encouraging, assuring smile, just like I gave to Jacob and Leah's kids when they first came to see me. I watched as Seth gave them a little push before they both came shuffling over and getting wrapped up in my arms. As soon as they were within my arms, I put in as much strength into the hug as I could, happy to have the feel of my new grand children in my arms.

But as I hugged the two, I glanced over their shoulders too look at Seth, to see him with a happy smile. I knew I didn't want to take that smile away, but I had to ask him, the first thought that came across my mind as soon as I saw the two children.

'_Why look both looked like Jacob?'_

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

I was so happy to see my children warming up to my mother as I set the table for dinner. I could see them laughing as mother told me stories of my time as a child. Watching my kids laugh was the happiest feeling I could get as I walked back and forth.

As soon as they three were comfortable on the couch, I started on dinner. It wasn't till about half way through making dinner, I was asked if I needed help, which I declined. I wanted my kids and my mum to have a bond, a bond that I was hoping will grow during the night, and I thanked god that it was.

"Okay, guys and mum, dinners ready" I announced revealing to everyone the roast that I have made. "Sorry for the late dinner, but I hope this makes up for the wait" I smiled taking a seat at the head of the able as my mother and kids took seats as well, with mum beside me, Ashley next to her and Xavier next to me. "So dig in" without waiting my kids dug in, handing some for mum and missing out on me. I glared at them as everyone laughed.

By the end of the night, and mum had to go home, the kids willingly gave there grandma a hug, rushing into her arms, lingering there for more than I would of thought before pulling away and saying good night, while I walked mum out to her car, the cold night not effecting me at all.

"Good night mum" I said as I opened her door.

"Sweetie" my mum's soft voice said the sound of her about to ask me a question in her tone. I knew it was coming, I knew it as soon as she looked at me when she hugged my kids.

"Yes"

"Care to tell me why they looked like Jacob" and there it was, the question that I've been waiting for answer as soon as my kids entered the door and were introduced to my mother.

"Because… they are his" I said as I smiled at my mother. I wasn't disappointed in what happened between Jacob and I. Because I knew that it was me who actually raised these kids by myself. I know that if Jacob did know that they were around, then I knew that he would abandon Leah and come and find me.

"And why haven't you told him" I could see and hear the concern in her voice. I looked at her and smiled.

"Cause I knew that if I did, he'd come looking for them and abandon Leah to stay with them" I stated calmly, and I was happy that mum wasn't getting mad at me at all.

"and you haven't told them the real truth have you"

"No, not yet, maybe some time, maybe never, but who knows" I shrugged, tucking my hands in my pockets as I looked up at the sky. "But, I do hope to tell them someday" I looked back down at my mother still smiling. "And when it comes, I'll gladly accept whatever they want to do"

My mother stayed silent for a bit, just looking at me, observing me. it wasn't till five minutes later did she say some something. "You really have grown into a fine young man, and I'm proud of you" she smiled back before embracing me in a hug. I returned the embrace, happy to have my mother back in my life and glade that she hasn't rejected me.

"Please, don't tell anyone; just keep it a secret between us. I'm not ready to face everyone. Please" I whispered in her ear as I continued to hug her.

"I won't. I don't want to lose my son again" she whispered back, kissing me in my temple. "I love you"

"I love you too" and with that we pulled apart. I opened the door for my mother, closing it when she was settled and stepped away, watching as she started up the car.

"I'll come around on the weekend, the kids and I can 'hang out' some more" I chuckled at the term mum used.

"I think they'll like that" I smiled, watching as she drove out of the drive way, honking as she drove down the road and off to home. I waved till she was out of sight, looking up at the sky as I headed for the house. A smiled plastered on my face the whole way.

But the smile didn't last for when I entered the house to see their bags and shoes lying on the floor and the door way.

"Xavier! Ashley! Clean up this mess NOW!"

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: and done, for now. Again sorry for the shortness, it seemed longer when I was thinking of it. So I'm sorry. But I hope the chapter is still good how it is. And I hope everyone enjoyed the reunion between mother and son and Xavier and Ashley meeting their grandma.<strong>

**I really hope you guys enjoyed it, too tell you the truth, I'm actually feeling a little nervous about this. So please tell me if there is something wrong with it.**

**WolfPacFann ^_^!**


	6. An Unknown Reunion

**An: Well here we are at chapter six. I hope you guys will like this chapter, I've taken quite a bit of thinking for this chapter and wondered what I should do with it, and this is the end result. So I'll just skip whatever boring part I wanted to say and just go ahead and say.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Seth's Pov

It's been a few weeks since Xavier, Ashley and I have moved into our new home, and things seemed to have settled down. Ashley has joined the art program and still trying for the singing, but always backing out at the last second, saying that she wasn't good enough. While Xavier has joined the basketball team, saying that the football team was already full, plus saying that he was getting tired of football, wanted to try something with a smaller playing field to run around on.

As for me, I've been busy, making orders for stock, making and serving up orders, doing the whole interviewing business then training up the new people… all in all I've been busy. Plus I had some ideas that I have, that I've sent up to the big boss and I've been impatiently waiting for a reply back, and it's already been half a week, not that I've been counting or anything.

But still, I have been on edge, hoping that I won't get pushed back even further or worse get fired, which I'm… kind of, doubting. But I have been keeping myself in high spirits, but it's not helping when day after day there hasn't been a reply. So I've been like a worried sick girlfriend who hasn't been replied by her boyfriend in like, five minutes or maybe less.

But on the other hand the business has been pretty popular; mainly teens coming in to catch up on study, or using it as a hang out place. Even some adults have asked me if they could have their social meetings at the café, which I gladly accepted, just telling them to make sure to bring their friends here, which I'm happy to announce that they agreed to. So ever since then, we've had a few more social groups coming to the café to see if they could book a table or two.

So all in all, business was good. But that was kind of a problem. See, since we have more groupies coming, means we need more people to help out, "Which means…" I waved my hands in continuation in front of my kids, as they looked at me with slight confusion.

"You need to hire more people?" Xavier questioned, pulling a face that showed that he was hoping was the right answer. I looked at Ashley hoping she'll know the answer I was looking for. But all I got was her on her phone texting away with a smile on her lips.

"Ashley" I snapped, instantly gaining her attention.

"What" she stared at me with wide eyes. "What were we talking about" I sighed, taking a seat in the arm chair as I realised that one of my children wasn't even listening to me.

"Okay, I'll go over it again" I stood up and stood before them, blocking their view from the T.V. "Starting this weekend you two will be working at the café" that seemed to catch their attention as they stared with 'Are-you-kidding-me' looks, I mentally smiled. "You'll be paid for the work you have done" they seemed intrigued now. "You'll get free meals for when it comes to break" they seemed happy now, especially Xavier. "And you'll be called in whenever the shop needs you" they looked hesitant now. "So that means when we need you in, we need you in then and there. No if's, buts or can't. You hear me" I looked at them, getting the same look I got when I first started my speech.

"Umm… not that I appreciate the… gesture. But I can't daddy, Sofia has just invited me to a get together this weekend and I can't really miss it" Ashley said as she got up and placed a hand on my hand giving me her best 'apologetic' look.

"Yeah, me too dad, I uhh…. Have practise with the guys and then they were planning on have this bon-fire thing later on at night" Xavier said from his spot on the couch, scratching his head as he too gave me his best 'apologetic' look.

"Oh… I was really hoping to count on you guys" I said, guilt evident in my eyes as I looked down, digging my hands into my pockets. "Well I guess I could find someone else" I shrugged, hearing my kids come up to hug me in their term of sorry.

"I hope it goes all well for you dad. But if you'll excuse us we have school tomorrow and need to have an early sleep" Ashley announced as she and Xavier headed for the stairs.

"Okay, good night kids" I followed standing at the bottom of the stair case as they stood at the top. "But just one more thing" I held a finger up as I grinned up at them, watching as their faces paled. "You two will be starting at the café whether you like it or not. Plus, Ashley that party will probably start late at night and by that time you'll have finished your shift. And Xavier, schools don't practise on weekends, unless they have a game the next day, which will probably be on a Saturday, not a Sunday. So that would make you also free during the day, then late at night you can go to that bon-fire that they're planning" I stared at my kids in glee, the look on their faces were priceless that I had to contain my laughter. "I expect you two to be up and ready by nine o'clock" and with that I walked off heading for the kitchen to do the dishes.

"DADDY!" Ahh the sound of my kids growling at me was just… priceless. I had a smile on my lips the whole time I did the dishes. I knew it was wrong of me to have forced them into working at the café, but if they wanted to start earning a salary, then they could start by working at the café, for only then will they actually get a job.

After having done the dishes, and locked the house and was heading for the back door, I paused, the smell of the ocean beach reaching my nose as the sounds from the mid-night forest called to me, begging me to run through its woods like I used to before I ran away. I so wanted to phase and run through the forest, I could already feel my legs pulling me out of the house and head for the forest. I could feel my arms raising and gripping the hem of my shirt getting ready to lift it up and over my head. To allow my skin to feel the moons beam bask over me like old times, in human and in wolf form.

But a sound stopped me, the sound of a twig snapping caused me to stop, I turned towards the direction of the sound and concentrated. But I was stopped once again as, "AHHHWOOOO". The sound of a wolf's howl ran throughout the forest, soon followed by others, snapped me out of my trance, I turned on my heel and headed back to the house, looking left and right and hoping that there wasn't anyone here.

'_It's probably just an animal or something'_ I mused as I closed the back door and locked it, looking outside one more time before closing the blinds, peeking one last time to see if there was anything there, only to see a blank backyard.

Nothing.

Sighing from relief, I turned around and headed for the stairs, turning the lights off as I went about till I finally reached the stairs. I huffed, glaring at the stairs before I started trudging up them, tired from the day's events. As I reached the top, I sighed. '_A few more steps and I'll be in heaven'_ I mused, heading straight for my room, welcoming it with a pleased smile on my lips, happy to see my room after a long day at work. Not caring who saw, even though there wasn't anyone around, I ran and jumped onto my bed, well bell flopped, onto my bed and sighed as I was in heaven now, glad to be in the comforts of my soft warm…. My head snapped up as a smell came to my nose.

Sniffing my pillow again a looked at it in anger. But then a sound came to my ear. "I'm guessing you were the one that was outside just a second ago, wasn't it" I could feel daggers piercing my back from the person behind me. "How did you find where I lived?" the person was heavily breathing, their heart beat racing, as the daggers intensify. "What not going to say anything-" I turned around; expecting to see someone from the pack, but who I saw was someone totally different.

"Who are you?"

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

Tyler and I had just finished off ripping one of the three vampires that have been running a bit of a muck in our neck of the woods. We found bodies of died hikers and some of local people, lying dead in the forest somewhere. And every time we'd get close to them, they run and hide for a few days, only to come out and feed again. But this time we got lucky and found their hide out, only to watch as they ran out of the cave and into the woods.

I ordered everyone to split up and chase after one of the three, find them and take them down. Quil and Embry made quick work of taken one of the males down, while Jared and Paul took out the female, who was a little tricky, causing Paul to have a total freak out till they finally caught the bitch and killed her, then the last was left to me and Tyler, taking him down with quick ease and swiftness, nipping him here and there as we ran passed him, then gradually take chunks out of him, making him suffer, till finally pouncing him in a scissor motion and ripping him in half. It was a swift death in the end, but it was the torment that built up to the finally blow that really sealed the deal and just made me sigh in delight.

"_How is it that you are the only one that finds solstice in killing a vampire"_ my son asked me as we headed back to our meeting area, after having burned the bitch and killed the fire, for we needed to discuss patrol times.

"_Because, it means one less in the world for my future grandchildren to take care of" _I said in pride. Even though Tyler was only nineteen, doesn't mean I can't hope for the future where I have little kids running around, again.

"_Dad…"_ Tyler drawled in a whinny tone, showing a mental image of rolling his eyes. _"Don't you know how to cut your thoughts off like everyone else"_ Tyler huffed as we reached the meeting spot, lying down on his stomach as we waited for the others to catch up.

"_Yes I do. But I'd rather just speak it out loud, just getting the feeling of seeing everyone squirm kind of… amuses me"_ I chuckled in a weird wolf way, making it sound like I was gagging or something.

"_Dad you're so weird, I don't think it's even normal"_ Tyler now sat up, as everyone started to enter the clearing, knowing that the meeting was about to start soon.

"_Is everyone accounted for"_ I scanned the area, seeing everyone here. _"Okay, let's begin-"_

"_Hang on, where's Collin and Brady"_ Tyler commented, looking all around but not seeing any of the younger wolves in the clearing

"_Huh? Your right, where are the little runts"_ Paul said. Soon we all started to look around; calling out Collin and Brady's name through our mental link, but neither of us got an answer back.

"_Hang on, I'll try this"_ With that I sat down on my hunches and let out a howl, calling for Collin and Brady to answer. Soon everyone else was joining calling for our pack brothers to join us.

But all we were met with was silence. No voice saying that they will be here soon, nothing. I was starting to get worried and so was everyone else, I could hear the thoughts already running through their heads, my own thoughts joining as we thought of the worse.

"_You don't think there was another vampire do you"_ Jared asked the question that we all had running through our heads.

"_No, I only smelt three"_ I said letting another howl rip through the night, knowing that it's probably waking people up with how loud it echoed throughout the forest.

"_Same"_ everyone replied, a few new emotions coming into everyone's thoughts. Anger, annoyance and frustration. And I can tell where all of those new emotions were coming from.

"_Okay, lets spread out and find them, I'm sure their fine, they're probably just resting somewhere in their human form, so nobody panic"_ I assured everyone getting a nod in agreement as we fanned out, searching for the two second youngest of the pack.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

"Who are you?" I asked as I stood next to my bed, staring at the person standing in the shadows, their breathing heavy, the heart beating a mile a minute and the smell of sweat was heavy on them as well as the smell from the Reservation, indicating that they came from the Rez. "I won't ask again"

"You….You….Left us. You left us… You left us behind to fend for ourselves… H-how could you" the person in the shadows said, their speech soft and hoarse as if they've been running for a while.

"Excuse me. Do I even know you" I questioned, staring at the person with a raised eyebrow and a hand on my hip. "I don't even know who you are. So really you have no right to-"

I stared in bewilderment as I stared at a friend that I haven't seen for ages, remembering them when they were only a little kid and I used to babysit him and take care of him. "Brady…" Brady was now standing in the light of the moon, having backed away as I walked forward. He looked scared, flinching as I raised my hand. "Wait. Where's Collin" I asked looking around my room, a stupid move for me to have done since I probably would have heard him or something.

"Right here" a chirpy voice piped in from my open window. I looked to my window to see a cheery young adult version of Collin dangling from the seal of the window. "Wow… you've gotten old" was Collins very first words he said to me as he still wore that same smile, acting as if it was normal to be hanging from the ledge of the window.

I sighed as I took a seat on my bed. _'Still the same old Collin spurting the first thing that pops into his head'_. It was then that Collins words registered in my head. "Hey! I am not that old" I glared at the grinning male in mild anger.

"Really, how old are you then?" Collin asked tilting his head to the side a curious look on his face.

"I'll have you know that I am at a perfectly good age of-"

I was cut short as the sound of a howl ripped through the night. I could feel my eyes widening as I stared at the two, watching them as their eyes also widened.

"Please don't tell me that's for you guys" I whined as that single howl was joined by others. "It is for you guys isn't it" I sighed, watching as the two didn't make a move to leave or anything, both seeming quite fine where they are. "What are you doing!" I hissed stomping up to the two, seeing Brady flinch a little as I drew closer. "You have to go. All Alpha's orders must be answered, especially if it is followed by the whole pack, now leave" I ushered them out, seeing Collin's head and arms disappear in a second.

I gasped before running over, checking to see if Collin as okay. I sighed as I saw him looking up with a gleeful smile on his lips as he waved up at me. I waved back before turning to Brady, seeing him sitting at the ledge, but was really caught my eye, was the healed scare he had on his neck. "How did you…" my question wasn't answered as Brady too jumped form the ledge, landing safely next to Collin, but didn't turn back to wave.

"We'll see you this weekend" Collin called out, running and phasing as Brady phased before disappearing into the woods, a howl soon ripping through the night.

I sighed as I closed my window, a smile on my face as I walked back to my bed. "So you two have grown. I hope you guys are doing okay" I whispered as I tucked myself under my sheets, an image of Collin and Brady younger as they ran around on the beach that I took them to as a treat for behaving well, while I sat on the sand, watching the two chase each other.

I was just about to close my eyes when something occurred to me. "How did they know where I lived? What did Collin mean he'll see me on the weekend, I have work on the weekend?" I murmured, my mind running a mile a minute as I thought of what the boy meant.

I huffed as I lay back down on my bed staring up at the celling. "I guess I'll just have to wait and see, huh" I mused rolling over onto my side as my eyes finally closed, my mind shutting off as my body was granted its wish of finally falling asleep.

xXxXxXx

The sound of the early bird chirping and singing their song and the warm feeling of the sun slowly creeping through my room and heating up skin up with its rays was what slowly awoke me from my slumber. I groaned and tossed to the other side, facing away from the sun, wanting to go back to sleep. And just as I was about to enter dream world one more time.

"God damn it Xavier. Hurry up! You're not the only one that needs to use the shower" I sighed at the sound of my daughters voice ran throughout the house, waking ever sleeping being from the sound of her screaming and banging on the door. "Xavier!"

I huffed, and tossed my blanket off, and grabbed my dressing gown, not really wanting to show my kids my bare top half. As I opened my door, I was greeted with an anger looking daughter of mine as she glared at the bathroom door that Xavier was occupying right now.

"Ashley" I snapped as I exited my room, tying my gown and walked up to my daughter. "What's with the banging?"

"Xavier is taking forever in the shower again" Ashley drawled at the door, giving it a kick for good measure before turning to me with a glare as if it was my fault that Xavier was taking forever in the shower.

"Well why don't you come down stairs and have breakfast then. Or you could use the one downstairs. There is a reason I picked this house you know" I said ushering my daughter down the stairs, my hands on her shoulders as we walked down the stairs.

"But that one downstairs is too small. Plus there won't be as much hot water if Xavier and I both use the shower at the same time" my daughter said as she took a seat at the small table in the kitchen.

"True, but at least you'll get to have your shower then" _'Plus, you won't have to wake up the whole neighbourhood if you used the downstairs shower'_ I thought as I started the stove, taking some pans out followed by eggs and bread, having a mad craving for French toast this morning.

"Can't we just have eggs and bacon?" Ashley asked as she watched my get everything ready.

"No. I feel like French toast, so we're having French toast" I know I was a mean father, but when it came to my cravings, no one questions what I was making. Even after pregnancy, I still had cravings.

"Fine" Ashley huffed, standing up as the shower finally came to an end. She only started to head up stairs once Xavier came out of the shower, which was five minutes later.

I sighed at the peace that was slowly spreading throughout the house as Xavier went to get dressed and Ashley went to have a shower. It was nice, a very big change of scene from what usually happens in the morning.

A morning at the apartment was usually hectic, Ashley running over to Andria's to have shower, only to see Xavier already at the table waiting for me to join him, then getting the kids to school, and going to work straight after. But sometimes we end up having Andria and George come over for breakfast, not that I mind, but it means having to serve up twice as much.

But now, it felt a little weird, I was kind of expecting Andria and George to be storming in shouting out a 'good morning' before taking a seat at the table and demanding the food to be sever. Out of the two, you'd be surprised to know that Andria was the one that had me cooking up twice as much, yet she is as thin as a stick, weird.

"Morning" I said as I heard my son enter the kitchen, taking a seat at the small table, pouring some juice into the glass before him, taking a sip and waited for the food to be served.

"Morning…" I could see the droopiness in his eyes as he sat that the table, with his elbow resting on the table, his eye slowly closing.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" I asked as I handed him his plate, not wanting him to go to sleep before school even started.

"No. Kept having this weird dream of me getting chased by an animal or something" he replied, drizzling syrup onto the toast before cutting into it. "I mean, I'm pretty sure it was an animal; it was growling and all, but then I woke up and I heard a wolf howl into the night. Weird huh"

As my son talked about his dream, I felt myself go ridged as my eye went wide, as my son spoke about his dream. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster as my palms started to get a little clammy as my grip tightened on the spatula, I was surprised that it didn't snap with how hard I was gripping it.

But what didn't surprise me was how I knew that this day would have come. It was inevitable; I mean both of his parents are wolves themselves, so it was possible that Xavier might end up turning into a wolf.

"Huh, funny. I had something close to the same dream" I turned my head to see my daughter coming into the kitchen, a towel in her hand as she dried her hair, as she took a seat opposite Xavier. "Must be some twin telepathy or something" my daughter shrugged, digging into her plate of toast after I served it.

I took a calming breath before I took a seat between my kids at the table. "Well I'm pretty sure they don't mean anything. Besides they are just dreams" I commented as I drizzled syrup onto my own slices of toast before cutting a few bite sizes pieces off, hoping that my kids won't continue to wonder about it.

It was blessed as my kids shrugged before we fell into silence, throwing a few small chats here and there, till my kids finished their food, they thanked me before heading back upstairs to finish getting ready, both seeming calm and collected.

As for me, I was at the opposite end of the stick. As soon as my kids were out of sight, I rested my elbows against the table. "No. No. No. No. No." I chanted, shaking my head. "This can't be happening. They can't turn into me, please don't let them turn into me" I prayed. It's not that I didn't like being a wolf, I did. It's just that, it would ruin their lives.

They would have to stop speaking to the friends they have now. They'll never be able to live a normal life, well they could but they'll be living in the fear of hurting people around them once pissed off. And they'll have a fuss the size of an angry Scottish man, before they explode and hurt the people they love and care for. "They can't turn into me" I muttered softly, having a hard time even hearing my own voice.

"Daddy" I snapped my head up to see my kids looking at me in worry. "Are you okay? We're ready to go" Ashley said nodding her head at the door as she and Xavier stood before the front door, waiting for me with equal concern in their faces.

"I'm fine" I lied, standing up and placing my plate in the sink, running water on it before turning to my kids, still seeing a worried look on their face. "I'm fine. Just give me a couple minutes, and I'll get you guys to school, kay" I nodded, before heading for the stairs, throwing my work clothes into my bag, grabbed my keys, wallet and phone, then headed back down the stair and headed for the front door, grabbing my coat and locking the door before exiting the house, my kids up ahead of me and waiting at the car.

'_They will not be like me'_ I thought to myself as I stared at my kids, seeing them fight over the front seat. I sighed. _'They are so going to be like me'_ I thought as I unlocked the door and got into the driver's side, with Ashley in the passenger seat and a grumpy looking Xavier in the back seat.

It was inevitable. Their parents were both wolves, so it was bound to happen.

xXxXxXx

Xavier's Pov

"I'll see you guys after work okay" dad said as he dropped us off out front of the school. I was suspicious of our dad. I mean I've never really seen him that tense as he was this morning. He is usually calm and collected, even annoying at times. But he was quiet this morning, and before leaving I've never really seen him sit with his head in his hands as he stared at his plate so lost in thought. He usually reacts as soon as a sound was made from me or my sister.

"Okay. See you later dad" I said, hopping out before Ashley and walked around till I was on the pavement, waiting for my sister.

"Bye daddy" Ashley leaned over and kissed out dad on the cheek, a smile coming to his lips when she did as she hoped out.

"Now be good you two, I don't want to hear any complaints" he said sternly. I let a small smile come to my lips as I saw that some of his usual personality seems to be coming back slowly.

"We will dad. Now go, you have work remember" I waved, and just like that he was off, seeming to have seen the time and was close to speeding down the road and heading for work.

"Do you think he's okay Xav?" Ashley questioned as we entered the school grounds, heading for the front doors.

"I don't know, I've never really seen him that tense" I hope dad was okay. What does he have to be so tense about?

"I know, it's weird seeing him like that" I could hear the sadness in my sister's tone as we headed for our lockers.

"Who was acting weird" a voice piped in from behind us. We both jumped a little as we turned around, seeing Tyler and Sofia standing behind us with curious looks, well Sofia was, Tyler was too busy chatting with other people, greeting them and doing that slap on the back thing.

"Our dad. He's usually a calm and care free person, never really seems to let stress get to him, but today he seemed tense about something. It was strange" Ashley explained, looking down at the floor in worry. I wrapped my arm around her and shook her shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure he's okay Ashley. He probably just has a lot on his mind. You know with a new business, hiring new staff and all those social groups that's going to be coming to the café" I explained, hoping to cheer her up, since I knew that if she started crying, there was no stopping her.

"Yeah, your brother's right" Sofia piped in, throwing her own two cents in before looking like she remembered something. "Wait. Does your dad own that new coffee place in Port Angeles?" That seemed to catch Tyler's attention as he looked our way.

"Yeah. Well he doesn't own it, he's helping managing it. It's a branch off from somewhere else" I explained, looking at Sofia with a raised eyebrow as I saw her looking at us in bewilderment and shock.

"Oh my god! I heard the place was just like going to a spa, the atmosphere of the place was just so relaxing as soon as you step in. Some of my friends went there and they said that the coffee maker there was so hot… What's so funny" Sofia looked at us curiously as we started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Tyler asked as he finally decided to join in on our conversation.

"S-s-sorry, it's just that, that barrister is our dad" Ashley said through her chuckles, laughing a little harder.

"Oh my god, are you serious" Sofia said as she looked at us in bewilderment. Before she walked up to Ashley and wrapped her arm around my sister as they started walking off. "Girl, your dad is such a hottie. Tell me all about him…" Soon Sofia's voice was mingled in with the swarming crowd and leaving me behind with Tyler.

My chuckles were slowly calming down now. I turned back around to see that Tyler was now looking at me with a smile. "What" I asked before turning, Tyler coming up beside me as I headed for my locker.

"Nothing. It's just that, I've never really seen you laugh so much" he said, leaning against a locker beside mine as I sorted through mine, getting the books I need and putting away the ones I don't.

"I laugh" I stated, giving him a small mock glare as I shut my locker before heading for my first class.

"Yeah but no like that. It…" he seemed to trail off, I looked at him and saw that he was getting slightly reddened in the cheeks. "It was nice to hear you laugh" he spoke quickly, turning his face away.

"Oh my god you're blushing" I pointed out, trying to get Tyler to turn and face me so I could see it. But Tyler wouldn't have any of it as he continued to look away.

"I am not. Males of the Black family do not blush" he stated, looking at me as he puffed his well-toned chest out in pride.

"Yeah uh-huh" I looked at him as if he was stupid, stopping before entering the classroom to my first class of the day.

"It's true. My dad said that no male from the Black family ever blushes" Tyler explained, as I still gave him an 'are-you-stupid' look.

"Again, yeah uh-huh" and with that the bell rang, singling for first period. "Bye Blusher boy" I teased as I entered my classroom, missing Tyler's retort.

I had a smile on my face for the rest of first period. I couldn't really explain it, but I felt comfortable around Tyler and not in a romantic way, I mean after a few weeks with hang out with him, I seemed to see him more as a close friend then anything romantic. But it's nice to hang out with him, it's relaxing.

It's relaxing to be around Tyler.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

It was half way through working hour for the café, and we've been slightly busy, mostly people coming in for a pick me up, either staying and having a little to read or leaving as soon as they had their cup and were out of the building. So it's been a reverently slow day, but when it comes to three o'clock it starts to get busy then, but by then I'll be gone since I had to pick my kids up. Only once have I had a friend of their drop them off at home.

That day was pretty busy, even one just seemed to want to come here and get a coffee, it was like they all had running through their head at the same time, _'Hey, let's go get a coffee at the new store'_ before rushing over here and giving us their order. It was frustrating, especially since I was on the phone doing a stock order, and I had to be called out to assist.

But that's not really a problem right now. What really is the problem is that my kids are having the dreams of getting chased by an animal. Now I know that the sound could probably mean any type of animal. But I know from experience that it starts with having the dreams, then the insane hungry problem, then the short fuss then BAM! The stage where they turn into a wolf and go ramped for a while before getting confronted by the Alpha of the area and getting taken into the pack and getting told they had to move to the Reservation and then-

"Mr Woods. Mr Woods" I jumped as I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, causing me to nearly drop the plate in my hand.

"W-what" I stuttered so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Jessica come up behind me. "What is it? What's wrong? Does someone need help?" I fired question after question as I stared at Jessica, hoping, praying that there was something, I needed it so that I wouldn't continue to think about the problem at hand.

"Ah no, sir. Nothing is wrong. Sir, are you okay?" she looked at me curiously, really getting into my face and checking to see if I was okay.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, just too much on my mind" I rubbed at my forehead, I was over thinking things and I know it. "Why, what's up" I peeked under my hand to stare at Jessica.

"We were just going to ask if you wanted to go take your break. Everything's quiet at the moment and you seem jumpy, so we thought that you should go on your break" Jessica looked back to show me that everyone on staff did seem worried about me.

"No, no, I can't leave. It's not that I don't trust you guys, it's just that I have to stay here while we are open" I stated, cutting Jessica as she was about to suggest something else.

"But sir-"

"No buts now get back to work" I waved her off, hoping that she'll leave me to my insane thoughts.

"I'm sorry sir, but we've all come to an agree that we want you to go take a break, and we'll be fine, it's quiet with a few people coming in and out so we should be fine. Please sir, for your employees" she pleaded, her face showing concern. "We're worried about you"

"Jessica, I appreciate the gesture, but I just can't drop everything and go" I said calmly, hoping that my best happy-go-lucky face was on at top notch.

"Yes you can. We have the place down pack, plus aren't you hungry" she said. She was stubborn when she wants something, I'll give her that.

"Thank you Jess, but I can't leave-"

I was cut off from the sound of my stomach making a gurgling noise, betraying me for the first time in a while. I looked up at Jessica to see her smiling with glee. I sighed, knowing that I was now defeated. "Fine. But I'll be back in forty-five minutes. If this place is in dismay, I'll have all of your heads" I announced as I undid my short apron, slamming it on the bench, causing all my staff to smile and chuckle a little. "Oh you think I'm not serious. Let's see how funny it'll be when I come back and I see this place in chaos"

"And if it's not in chaos" a staff mate asked, piping in.

"Then I'll… shout you all to coffees" I announced, getting ready to leave out the door. A few cheers went about before I left the building.

Already having decided on where I wanted to go I started head in the direction of the park on foot, knowing a great sandwich place on the way there.

xXxXxXx

"Hmm, still good after all these years" I hummed in satisfaction as I rested back against the park bench I sat at, watching the little kids running around on the playground, all buddying up and seeming to be playing a game of tag. I watched with a smile, wishing that my kids were this young again and running around.

I actually kind of wish that I had them here at Forks or La Push even and grow up knowing who they actually are with a caring family supporting them. Taking them to go to the beach and spend a great day in the sun, or to the local park and let them run around with other kids playing a game of tag or something. It was fun watching a kids imaginative spread as they ran around with others.

Sometimes I wish I was able to have another kid, just wanting to have the feeling that I was needed by the kid, feed him or her, carry them everywhere on my hip, and have a protective brother and sister to take care of them at school, keep them under their wings. I missed the days that I'd have to wake up in the middle of the night to care of the little one, feeding them, burping, before rocking them back to sleep.

I remember that I'd always just stand at my kids crib and watch them sleep, wondering what it was they were dreaming of, hoping they were having ones with colour, no troubles or anything, just peaceful dreams. Sometimes Andria and George would find me asleep next to my babies' cribs.

But I couldn't do that anymore with the kids I have now, they were too old and think that it's be creepy to have their father standing over them watching them like some stalker or something.

'_Huh, now that I think about it, I kind of was doing that when they were babies'_ I thought, realising that I was actually doing that when they were babies. _'Better not let them know that then'_ I chuckled at my own thoughts.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I saw a little kid at the playground staring at me with a curious look on his face. He was a cute little guy, short black hair, milk chocolate brown eyes, with a cute little button nose, just like Leah had when she was younger. I smiled at the little kid, finding it weird that he was just staring at me. But what I found weirder was how he seemed to drop whatever was in his hand and come walking over to where I was, taking small steps till he was standing before me.

"Uh… Hello little guy" I said awkward as the kid just stared at me. He didn't say anything; he just stood there staring at me as if he has seen me from somewhere. "Uh, are you lost little one" I asked curiously.

The little boy shook his head but still didn't say anything.

"Where's your parents… uh, mommy or daddy?" he turned his head to the side for a second before turning around back at me and pointed his arm out his little pointer finger directed at the direction to the east. I followed the direction of the finger. "Shit" I muttered as I turned away, digging into my pocket as I pulled out my sunglasses, hoping that the father of this child didn't see me.

"Taylor, what did I tell you about talking to strangers" I cringed as the voice got closer.

Risking a glance I peeked from the corner of my eye to see someone I was praying I'd never have to see till later on down the track.

Jacob Black.

Yes Jacob Black was heading in this direction and was wearing a look of worry as he reached for his kid, bundling him into his arms and holding him in a protective embrace. "I'm so sorry, he didn't disturb you or anything, did he?" Jacob asked after checking to see if he's son was okay.

"No, no he didn't disturb me" I said in a deep, deep voice hoping that Jacob won't pick it out. "Well I better get going" I stood up abruptly and turned, realising that I had to pass Jacob to head in the direction of the café.

"Oh good. I mean I was watching him the whole time as he walked up to you. I actually thought he was doing something else, but then when he pointed in my direction I started to get worried, so I rushed over" I looked to the side, avoiding eye contact at all times, as Jacob talked. It was one thing I loved about Jacob was that he could strike up a conversation with anyone. But at the moment I wished he would just shut up.

"That's okay, it's normal for a parent to react like that, when they see their child walk up to a total stranger" I continued to speak in my deep voice, hoping Jacob would let me go now.

"Well I'm sorry if he disturbed you. Oh sorry, where my manners, I'm Jacob" he stuck his hand out as he looked at me. I was glad I had bought wide lens sun glasses, for Jacob couldn't see my face. But now I was at a downside, I had to come up with a name

"Michael" I gave his hand a quick shake before turning around and leaving. "Well got to go"

"Wait, hand on. At least let me get you a drink or something" I was really hating Jacob right now as he tried to keep me here. It was starting to get to the point of annoyance.

"No, no. No need, I was just on my lunch break, so I have to get going .See ya" with that I did a frisk wave and started speed walking in the direction of work, my heart beating a mile a minute, my eyes wide open as I walked, praying that Jacob didn't suspect a thing.

"Michael!" I flinched as I heard my pretend name be called out. Slowly I turned on my heel to see that Jacob was still standing in the place I left him in, his son now on the ground and holding his hand.

"What" I asked, my normal voice coming out, I flinched again. "W-what" I said in my deep tone.

"Just wondering if you needed a lift or something" I raised an eyebrow at Jacob's offer. Since when does he give lifts to random people he meets on the street. "I-I mean only if you'd like"

"No thank you. I only work down the street" I waved my hand in the direction behind me as I started to walk backwards.

"Oh, okay. Well I hope to catch up some time" he waved, a smile on his lips as he did.

"Sure" I said softly as I turned my back on Jacob, my hands in my pockets as I headed back for work. Pulling my wrist out, to check my watch, I saw that it was getting close to three o'clock. "Shit" I started jogging as I went back to work. And even though I had my back facing Jacob, I could still feel his eyes on my back as I jogged further and further from his line of sight.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

As this Michael guy soon came out of my vision, I felt odd. When he was standing next to me, it was relaxing to be near him, I mean I just couldn't stop talking to him. I just wanted to spend more time with him, not in any other way other than friends, because that was the kind of atmosphere that the guy gave off.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as my son pulled on my hand. "What is it big guy" I lifted Taylor up till he was at head level with me.

"Where is he going?" Taylor as me pointing in the direction that Michael had left in, as I started to head for the car.

"He's off to work. He seemed to be a busy guy if he needed to start running, hey" I asked my youngest, bouncing him in my arms causing him to giggle as I did a few more times.

"He seems like a busy bee" Taylor giggled, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, a really busy bee" I said as we reached our car. I unlocked it and placed Taylor in the back, buckling him up, watching as his eyes were slowly drooping. "Are you tired big guy?" I asked, closing the door and opening my own, just in time to hear what he had to say.

"Hmm… busy day today" he said, his eyes finally closing, and soon his soft snores where resound throughout the car. I chuckled as I started the car, checking Taylor in the rear-view mirror before pulling out of the parking spot. Curious as to see where Michael worked, I headed in the direction that he waved at. I knew it was pointless, I mean he could probably be inside already. But I was kind of hoping that he wasn't just yet and was just about to enter or coming close to his work.

But I wasn't in luck, as I drove down the street, I didn't see Michael walking anywhere. _'Must have missed him'_ I sighed as I headed for home, hoping that I might see him some other day. Thought something did occur to me as I stopped at a set of traffic lights.

'_He smelt a lot like… coffee'_ I pondered_. 'Maybe he works in a coffee shop'_ it was as the lights were still red that I saw that new coffee store that had opened a few weeks ago. "Huh, go figure" I mused, as I stared at the store, coming to a stop sign. I watching as a car from the side pulled out. I looked over at the car coming out, to see if I knew the person, as he looked left and right before pulling out. But what really caught me was who it was that was driving the car.

"Seth…" I breathed, closing my eyes and shaking my head, rubbing at the bridge of my nose. "I'm going crazy" I muttered as I opened my eyes, but it was too late, the car was already gone out of sight. "Must have been a trick of the mind or something" I mused, shaking my head one more time as I started to drive off.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well there we have it, the encounter with Jacob and Seth after so many years. I hope it was good. This was kind of like filler, but then I changed it to making something happen, so yeah. I don't really have much to say. So I'll just go ahead and say, what did you think?<strong>

**Let me know.**

**WolfPacFann.**


	7. A Fathers Love for His Children

**An: So here we are, at chapter seven of this story. I'm a little nervous about this chapter, so please do tell me what you thought of it. Again I just want to say how sorry I am it took me this long to update, and I hope that this chapter will make you guys forgive me.**

**Well I won't keep you guys any longer so I leave with**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Seth's Pov

**Klank! Bang! Bang! Bang! Klank! Bang!**

The sound of me banging a wooden spoon against a skillet rang throughout the house, forcing whatever living being that was living under this very roof to wake up and smell the roses.

"Attention all kids in their beds, please remove yourself from your bed and head down stairs for breakfast, it's time for your first day at work" I announced in a commanding voice, probably doing a poor imitation of it but I shrugged my shoulders not really caring.

**Bang! Bang! Bang! Klank!**

I continued to bang the spoon against the skillet till finally the doors were wrenched open, and I was hoping to see my kids happy and lively and ready for their very first day at work. Just one problem.

"AH!" I yelped as I was met with pillows being thrown at me from my very own children. Quickly dropping the skillet and spoon, I was able to dodge all and catch a few of the projecting items and toss them to the side before I was greeted with the view of my kids, only for my view to be blocked as I missed the small pillow that was thrown at me by Ashley. I huffed in annoyance as the pillow dropped to the floor. "Are you done now?"

"…." The only answer I got were glares of hate as they slammed their door at me one more time. "Go away!" both my kids shouted at me.

I sighed as I bent down to pick up my noise makers and raised them at the ready. "Don't make me continue" I held my hands at the ready. But I was only met with silence.

…

…

It took a while till finally something happened. Xavier exited from his room, giving me a glare as he headed for the bathroom, soon after Ashley appeared from her room also giving me a glare as she headed for the down stairs bathroom.

"Better hurry up you two, otherwise we're going to be late" I called after my kids as I headed for my own room, having only been dressed in pants and a singlet. "What a way to start the morning" I said to myself as I finished dressing and grabbed my bag and stuff for the day and headed for the stairs needing to get a start on breakfast.

It was probably five to ten minutes before both my kids appeared in the kitchen, both wearing their newly ironed and pressed uniform. The boy's uniform consisting of a black polo shirt with the company's name and logo printed on the back and on the front it had 'Xavier' sowed just above the breast with black work pants and a pair of new and polished steel-capped work shoes.

As for the females it had the same shirt as the males, but you could either go with brown or black, and had 'Ashley' sowed just above the breast and also had black work pants and also a pair of black new and polished steel-capped shoes.

I smiled at my babies in pride as they ate breakfast sloppy, showing that neither of them are morning people. _'Just like their father' _I mused as I turned around and started on the dishes, having already eaten, as thoughts of the way my kids were acting, were the same as their father would be doing in the morning.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

As I headed for the breakfast table I didn't walk like how I taught my kids, or how you're really meant to walk, like a normal person. No I dragged my feet till I reached the breakfast table, and plonked down on the chair, and groaned as I rested against the uncomfortable wooden chair.

'_If I ever find the person who through that a wooden chair would be best used for the dining table for breakfast. Imma strangle them'_ I thought as I waited for Leah to serve breakfast up. It was the weekend so I was in luck and didn't have work for the day, but I did have patrol, but that wasn't till later at night.

"Morning sweetheart" Leah called as she entered the dining room, a plate of bacon in hand and serving it on the table, along with eggs, sausages and mountains of toast waiting and ready to be devoured.

"Morning…" I muttered as I returned the kiss Leah gave me for the morning.

"Kids! Breakfast!" Leah called; making me wince from the loudness of her voice, for it was too early to be loud. "Sorry sweetheart" she apologized as she took a seat beside me. She knew I wasn't a morning person, but at least she apologized for whenever she was loud in the morning.

Soon the table was surrounded by our kids, Tyler taking a seat next to Leah as Taylor took a seat next to me and Sofia beside him. It was silent as everyone ate; even Taylor didn't make that much noise, since he wasn't that much of a morning person as well. '_Just like his father'_ I softly chuckled at my thoughts as we continued to eat in silence.

But it finally came to an end as Leah spoke. "So what does everyone have planned for today?" she asked having set her knife and fork down having finished her breakfast.

"Well the girls and I are going to that new coffee shop for lunch today and then we're having that sleep over, remember?" Sofia looked at me and Leah as if we forgot.

"Of course we didn't forget sweety. So whose coming?" my wife asked as she started stacking up the finished plates.

"Just the usual group and the new girl in town, her names Ashley Woods, she and her family just moved here like a week or so ago" Sofia said before taking a gulp of her juice. "Oh and the cool thing is that she has a twin brother. And the freaky thing is that she and her brother look like me and Tyler" I felt my head recoil back as an eyebrow raised as my daughter spoke. I looked over at Leah to see her wearing a similar look.

"Really?" my wife asked as she took her seat again, the stack of dishes seeming to have been forgotten.

"Yeah. Her brother, Xavier, is on the basketball team, since the football team was full and he wanted to do something with a small court" Tyler chuckled as he rested back against his seat, also taking a gulp of his juice.

"Really" Leah asked, shocked by this news, I was shocked too but I stayed quiet. "What do they look like?"

"Uh… Mum I told you, she looks like me. I mean exactly like me, skin colour, hair and body figure" Sofia stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah and Xavier looks like me as well, maybe a little younger but like me, hair and skin colour, although he's not as built as me, though still built" Tyler said, smiling and chuckling at a silent joke.

I tuned out as my wife continued to ask question upon question, and I would have too, except I was too engrossed in my own throughs, one being:

'_Are you home now Seth? Have you finally returned?'_

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

"Okay so that's what you two will be doing as of this moment until further notice" I stated as I sat in one of the comfy chair that the café has with Xavier and Ashley sitting opposite me, while the rest of my workers got the place up and running.

"So you want me to wait and serve coffees?" Xavier said, pointing at himself. I nodded at his question as I took a sip of my coffee. "I can't be a waiter that's more for the female population. I mean they have the goods, shouldn't you be using them" I looked out of the corner of my eye to watch as some of the females close by glare at Xavier. I smiled, glad that my cup covered it up.

"And you want me to be out back getting the food ready and make coffees. Dad shouldn't I be a waiter, like Xavier so nicely detailed" Ashley said, giving Xavier a glare and crossed her arms not pleased by Xavier's words.

I sighed as I sat my coffee down. "Guys, I did say till further notice right" I watched as my kids nodded. "Good, now go to your stations. You know where they are. If not then ask the crew" I waved my kids away as I reclined into my chair, my coffee following and resting close to my chest. I looked up to see my kids still sitting before me. "Don't be shy, they won't bite…much" I muttered the last part softly as my kids walked out of hearing reach.

Taking another sip of my coffee, I watched as my kids got introduced to what was needed to be done before the customers started rolling in one after the other.

xXxXxXx

It was lunch time, and just like every other day at the café, it was hectic, people waiting in line to be served their drinks and food, while the tables where pack full of customers having come in for a coffee with friends, family and business related stuff.

But it was busier than usual today. Which was good for work, but not so good on our crew, even the ones that have been here since it's been open is having a little trouble keeping up with the demand of orders. Running around like mad chickens without heads, running from one table to another, taking and serving orders for the customers sitting and having a chat. But it's not as bad as it seems in the kitchen, I peeped my head in for a second and it was chaos back there, the head chef shouting demands here and there while the cooks followed the orders, I could see Ashley was starting to get stressed out from the amount of demands she was being given, but I could also see the determination burning in her eyes to get the orders right.

I felt proud in my little girl for the amount of determination she's showing, I would of love to have stayed and watch her for the rest of the day, but I was called back to help out front. Out front it wasn't so far from in the kitchen; the stress was slowly showing on the faces of my workers, even Xavier seemed to be getting stressed from the amount of orders people would order, and usually nothing gets him stressed. But I could see the stubbornness in his eyes that he wasn't going to be giving up till it was the end of his shift.

And once again I felt proud in my kids in how stubborn and determined they are into getting through this, I felt so happy that I had a smile on my lips during the rest of the lunch rush.

xXxXxXx

I sighed as the last of the lunch rush customers left the building, having gotten their coffee as well as something sweet. I sighed in delight once the last customer left and leaned against the closet bench, buggered after a hectic lunch rush like that.

I looked up as I heard the bell to the front door be pushed open, and felt myself pale as I watch as Jacob entered the café.

"Daddy, why do you need to come in as well" a girl's voice called from behind Jacob, causing Jacob to turn around so he could answer the female voice.

"What, I'm not allowed to come into a coffee shop and get a drink, maybe even something to eat?" Jacob called as he held the door for a group of girls, who walked in and took a seat at one of the tables, though one stayed back and stood before Jacob.

I felt my mouth drop as I stared at the girl standing before Jacob. The girl came to about his chest, long jet black hair and a petit form. The girl looked exactly like Ashley.

"Fine. Only if you leave as soon as you get your food and drink" the girl said firmly, clearly showing that she didn't want Jacob there. I watched in confusion and mild amusement as Jacob nodded in defeat before walking in behind the girl. It was then that I remembered that I was standing in plain view.

Panicking I did the first thing that came to mind.

I dropped.

I dropped like a sack of potatoes onto the floor and pressed myself against the bench, hiding myself from Jacob's view.

"Uh... Hello, anyone here?" Jacob's voice called from overhead. I looked left and right, hoping for someone to come and serve, but no one was around. It was then that I remember why.

'_I sent them onto their lunch breaks'_ I smacked my forehead as hard as I could without making any sound as I cursed myself for doing such a stupid move.

"Helloooo" Jacob's voice called throughout the building, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, praying that someone will come and serve Jacob so I can crawl away from my spot and head for the kitchen.

God must of heard my prays or something, cause just now my daughter decided to come in. "Oh hello. Are you being…?" Ashley trailed off as she looked at where I was sitting, and gave me a confused look. I rolled my hand as if telling her to continue with the customer. "Sorry. Are you being served?" she asked, looking in Jacob's direction and giving him a smile.

"Ah, no, I'm…." Jacob paused then, he was probably giving Ashley the same look I was giving that girl from earlier. "Ah… you must be-"

"Ashley!?" that same voice from before called. I winced a little at the high patch shrill in her tone. "Oh my god, what are you doing here?" that girls tone seemed to have come closer. Ashley looked at me, before I indicated for her to keep eye contact with the customers.

"I uhh work here now. My dad decided that my brother and I should start working for our money" Ashley said as she came to stand behind the counter and beside me.

"Oh my god that is so cool" the girl said.

"Hmm, he sounds like a smart man" Jacob said, his tone of voice showing that he was quite impressed.

"Yeah, he's a real smartass" my daughter grumbled. I glared up at her, just in time to see her looking down in my direction. '_Watch it missy'_ I mouthed up at her as she continued to chat with the customers.

"So, what can I get for you guys?" Ashley finally asked the two. Causing me to release a silent sigh, glad that they were finally moving on from talking.

"Uh, I'll have mocha and a slice of that cheesecake" Jacob ordered, and handed the money over to my daughter.

"And what would you like Sofia?" Ahh so that's what that girls name was. Finally nice to put name to voice and face.

"Oh some of the girls and I are actually here to have a coffee. Would you be able to join us?" Sofia asked, probably indicating to where the rest of the girls were sitting that her and Jacob came in with.

"Uhh…" Ashley stalled as she looked down at me, checking to see for my approval. A nice father probably would have given his daughter the chance to chat with her friends and get off early. But I wasn't like one of those fathers. So I shook my head and crossed my arms, showing her that she wasn't getting off. "Uhh, sorry I can't, but I'll be sure to stop by here and there when I can" I could hear the disappointment in my daughters voice as she answered Sofia's question.

"Ohh bummer. Anyway, are you still able to come to the get together?" Sofia asked as Ashley handed Jacob his order.

"Yeah. My dad gave me permission yesterday. Uhh what time was it again?" Ashley asked, now standing next to me again and leaning against the bench.

"It starts at six, but you can come at five, just so I can give you a grand tour of the place before everyone else shows" Sofia explained, getting a nod from my daughter.

"Okay cool. Well I have to get out back otherwise my dad would have my neck" Ashley explained, getting a glare from me as she headed for the door to the kitchen, leaving me to sit there since I didn't know if Jacob had left already or not.

"Dad, what are you still doing here, you can go now" Sofia's voice rang throughout the building.

"Okay, okay, I get it, I get it. I'll see at home" and with that Jacob's heavy footsteps travelled till he finally reached the door and was now outside and away from me.

I sighed, glad that that was over and done with, so acting as thought I was fixing something, I shot up and scared a few of the customers and dusted myself off before turning on my heel and heading for the kitchen, acting as if it was totally normal for someone to jump up from behind the counter like that.

As I reached the kitchen and opened the door, I was greeted with my kids standing before me with their arms crossed and a questioning eyebrow raised. Right now I kind of felt like I wanted to go back behind the counter.

"Want to explain what that was all about?" Ashley asked me, speaking like she was talking to a child that had just lied to a friend and their parents were watching.

I raised an eyebrow at my kids, "May I remind you that I'm the parent here, not you guys. Besides, we have customers out there that need serving, so get to it, you want money work for it" I said as I walked past them, and started on the stack of dishes that hasn't been cleaned yet. Usually kids are meant to follow through with their parent's orders. And usually kids do, except for my two. My two are stubborn, and are even more stubborn when it comes to concerns about me.

"Dad, what's been up with you? You haven't been like yourself lately…" I stopped what I was doing as I listened to my son talk to me, his voice slowly getting softer, "…and it's kind of scaring us". I turned around to look at me kids, to see Ashley wrapped in Xavier's arms, her face buried in his chest as her shoulder shook softly, while my son rubbed his hands up and down her back as he looked off to the side.

"I…." I stopped myself as I looked away, unable to come to the terms of what was up with what happened a minute or so ago, and now knowing what has been up with my kids, I didn't know what to tell them, how to tell them the truth about who their real father was. Sighing I did the best thing that I could and turned back to the dishes and continued cleaning.

"You guys better get back to work, I think we're getting customers in" I heard my daughter gasp at my words before running off out the back, and now only stood Xavier and me in the kitchen. "You have customers"

"Are you seriously going to let it go like that?" my son questioned me, ignoring my command completely.

"It's none of your sister or your concern. I'll deal with it, cause it's my problem, okay" it was silent as I continued with the dishes. "Now get back to work. If you want money, work for it" with that my son didn't say a word as he turned around and headed for the door to the front so that he could serve the customers coming in.

Silence was what was left with my in the kitchen, the only sound being that of the dishes clinking together as I washed them. I knew it wasn't right for me to have turned my back on them when all they wanted to know was what was wrong with their father. But like I told Xavier, it's my problem and I'll deal with it myself, the two don't need to pry into my business.

Stopping what I was doing, I listened to what was happening around the building, the sound of cars driving past, the chit chat of the customers sitting and enjoying a nice coffee or cake, the sound of my sons voice calling out orders having been made and the sound of crying was coming from the back.

I stopped what I was doing as I listened to the crying.

'_Ashley'_ I thought. I felt my shoulders sag as I realised how much I must have really hurt my kids, even if only one was showing it. Forgetting the dishes and drying my hands on a dish towel, I headed for the door to the back. Pushing it open softly I saw my beautiful daughter sitting on a milk carton her face buried in her hands as her long black hair created a curtain on one side of her face.

"Ashley" I called softly, watching as her body stiffened at the sound of my voice. I didn't say anything as I watched her face the opposite of me and wipe her tears away.

"Go away" she said, her tone firm and demanding, but because of the sound of her sniffling made it hard to follow through with her command.

"Ashley" I said pushing away from the threshold and walked up to my daughter, reaching a hand out and resting it on her shoulder as I squatted down. "Ashley look at me" I said softly, and slowly, but surely, she turned her face in my direction. I smiled at her in reassurance. "I'm sorry I made you cry, but what daddy's dealing with is daddy's problem, okay?" I explained softly as I wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"But daddy, you've been tense ever since we moved here, also you been on edge ever since Xavier and I told you about a dreams…" she trailed off as she voice started to get softer. "Xavier and I are worried for you daddy" she finally looked me in the eyes then, her beautiful black eyes that were a mirror of my own.

I smiled at my daughter, "You have nothing to worry about okay. I'm still the same ol' annoying father that loves you and Xavier dearly. And I know I've been on edge lately, and I'll get through it okay. I'm a big boy now and I have responsibilities to take care of…" I placed a finger against my daughter lips as she start to speak. "…And I'll do them in my own time okay" I told her firmly. I watched the stubbornness in her eyes slowly die out before she finally huffed in annoyance before nodding her head in agreement.

"Good, now come on. I think we have orders that need doing" I stood up and held my hand out for my daughter to grasp. After drying her cheeks she grabbed my hand and followed me into the kitchen.

And for the rest of the day, I spent the rest of my shift in the kitchen with my daughter, helping her in every way I could with making the orders that were… well ordered.

It was a good day for the rest of our shift, laughs and jokes were given to and given back from both of us and for the rest of the day neither of my kids asked me about what happened when Jacob came into the store.

And by the end of the shift a had that same smile on my lips I had since the day started, after having a reconnection with my daughter, and understanding what it was that's been bothering her, I could see that both me and her could now move on from this, not just her but maybe me too.

I can now see how much my secrets are affecting them and I need to fix that, but I knew that I couldn't do it alone and know I couldn't do it right now, not while I've just gained Ashley's trust back and I couldn't do it now since I have another problem to deal with.

It was late at night, and Ashley was over at her friend's house for that get together. All the lights were off in the house and for once it was silent in the house, but only one room was lit and had one occupant, who was sitting at the kitchen table with a jar of cookies and a glass of milk sitting before him.

"Xavier" I called as I leaned against the threshold to the kitchen. I watched as my son looked up at me for a second before turning back to his milk, dunking a cookie in before pulling it out and eating the soft side. Sighing I pushed off from my leaning post and walked over to the cupboard where the glasses are and grabbed one before heading for the fridge and filling it with milk, before joining my son at the table. He didn't say anything but did continue to reach for another cookie.

I waited till he had the cookie he wanted before reaching in for my own and dunking it in my own milk.

I remember a scene just like this, years ago with me and Xavier sitting in similar positions, except the roles reversed.

**Flash Back**

_I was sitting at the kitchen bench, a glass of milk and a jar of cookies sitting before me, a cookie in hand and getting ready to be devoured. But just as I was about to bite into it a soft voice beside me called for my attention._

"_Daddy…" I turned to my right to see a seven year old Xavier standing with his favourite blanket in one hand and the other rubbing at his closed eye, while squinting at me with the other one. I smiled at my son, my worries having been thrown out the window at the sight of my son._

"_What are you doing up so late" I cooed as I reached my hands out, he walked groggily into my embrace and rested his head against my shoulder. "Want some milk and cookies" I whispered in his ear, getting a slow nod from the child in my arms. _

_Soon I had another glass of milk before me and Xavier sitting on my lap, as he ate the soft side of the cookie before going back and dunking the other side in. I smiled as I watched my child, running my fingers through his soft black locks._

"_So are you going to answer me now" I questioned as I reached for my own cookie and dunking it into my own milk. Xavier looked back at me, seeming shock that I was still here. _

"_I had a weird dream" he said, as he reclined against my chest, the glass of milk being clutched tightly in his small hands._

"_What was it about?" I asked as I brought the cookie jar closer to us and handed one to Xavier, who handed me his glass of milk to hold._

"_I was playing with a group of kids, but not the ones from here, they had the same skin colour as me and Ashley and you too daddy, and we were playing on the beach like we did it every day. Then suddenly you came into my dream and all the kids were gone, and it was just you, me and Ashley then someone else came into my dream and were wrapping their arms around you. Then they said hello and I found it to be a man" Xavier looked up at me with curious eyes then, looking to me for advice. "Who would that man daddy" he asked curiously._

_I was silent for a while, not knowing how to answer my son's question. But I knew I could just leave the question unanswered, so I gave him the best one I could think of. "Dreams are just dreams son. Sometimes they mean something, sometimes they don't. And with this one, don't let it bother you, okay" I smiled at my son before finishing off my milk._

"_Now let's get you back to bed, yeah?" I said as I closed the lid to the cookie jar and with a nod from my son I stood up from our seat and held Xavier in one arm while I took the used glasses to the sink before heading for Xavier and Ashley's shared room._

"_Good night" I whispered as I laid Xavier down._

"_Good night…" my son yawned as he rolled to his side, "Daddy…"_

_I smiled at the cuteness of my son before bending down and kissing him on the head, then turning around and kissing Ashley also on the head before heading out of the room, stopping to look back at my kids before closing the door and heading for my own room._

_**End of Flash Back**_

"Didn't you say the guys were having a bon-fire tonight?" I asked as I came back to the present. Xavier didn't answer me straight away, instead just gave me a one second glance before looking back down at his glass of milk.

"Didn't feel up to it" he shrugged after a minute or so of silence between us.

I felt bad that my son didn't end up going to the bon-fire because of what happened earlier on today. "Why don't you feel up to it?" I asked reaching for another cookie from the jar.

He didn't answer me and except shrugged his shoulders. Now I really felt bad. I didn't know what I could do to help Xavier, I didn't know what I could say that wouldn't reveal my true reasons I acted the way I did in the kitchen.

"You know when we were living in the apartment and you were seven, one night I was sitting at the kitchen bench have a glass of milk with cookies and you came out and joined me. Do you remember that?" I asked, speaking as if it was normal to bring up things in the past. I looked over at Xavier to see him staring at his glass of milk intently, seeming to trying to remember the night.

"Before you came out, I had a lot on my mind. I had thoughts of worry and concern. I was worried how you guys were going to deal with just having one parent, how I was going to pay for all the bills, everything" I leaned forward and placed a hand over my sons hand. "But when you came out with your favourite blanket, dressed in you space themed pj's all my worries disappeared. Because I knew that if I had you and your sister with me, standing beside me, I can get through the worries and concerns I had. So don't worry about me, because I do enough of that, all I want you guys to do, is stand beside me and I know then that I can fight through whatever life throws at us. Okay" I smiled at my son reassuringly, while he stared at me in shock, before slowly nodding his head.

"Okay…" he said softly, "But we don't like seeing you like this" he said, staring at me in concern. I smiled at the kind gesture my son was showing.

"I know you guys are. But it's my problem okay. And I'll deal with it in my own time" I stood up then and walked around till I stood behind my son and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Like I said, all I need from you guys is to stand beside me through thick and thin, okay" slowly my son nodded back, his hand coming to rest against my crossed arms.

"Now how about we take you to that bon-fire, hey?" I said as I pulled away, beckoning my son to follow.

"Nah, it's too late to go now" he waved away, still sitting in his chair.

"Oh pssh" I waved his worries away. "C'mon, these bon-fires last forever. Now come on, go get packed and I'll drive you over" I said, walking over to my son and grabbing his arm and pulling him up out of his seat and dragging him up to his room. "Now hurry up, we have limited time before everyone gets too drunk to remember who everyone is, so chop, chop" I commanded, getting a smile from my son for my forwardness in letting him go to a bon-fire.

xXxXxXx

About half an hour later I was stopping before where the bon-fire was being held and was wishing my son a great time and telling him not to get to drunk. He waved back at me as he run up to where the party was being held. I smiled as I watched my son get embraced by a bunch of guys and a few girls. I would have stayed and enjoyed watching my son for a little bit longer, if it wasn't for a certain scent come flowing into my car.

"I'd hurry and leave if I were you" I looked to my left to see Collin sitting in my car with a serious look on his face.

"W-what are- how did- What!" I stuttered confused about how the hell Collin was able to get into my car.

"DRIVE!" he shouted, looking at me as if I was a dumbass. Quickly following his command I reversed back and pulled onto the path that took me to the bon-fire.

"Care to explain what the hell is happening" I questioned as I drove as fast as I could out of the forest and into La Push.

"That bon-fire isn't just some bon-fire, the pack's coming there to tell them of our old stories" he said, turning to look behind us. "Brady's following good. Means he was able to escape" Collin muttered as he turned to face the front, his eyes casting in every direction.

"What do you mean good? You guys need to be with the pack. What the hell is happening here, why the hell aren't you guys with the pack. Can you please what the hell is happening? I've already had a busy day, I don't need this right now" I exclaimed, my thoughts coming into a jumble that I was about to speak gibberish.

"We're helping you" Collin simply said, talking as if he was speaking about the weather.

"How the hell are you helping me? Cause if you find breaking into my house and now my car helping, we must have totally different meanings of the word helping" I stated, keeping my eyes on the road, though something did catch my eye to the right, so slowly turning my head, I was faced with a giant wolf head running alongside us. "Oh shit" I called out swerving the car a little as I almost had a heart attack at the sight of a giant wolf head running alongside my car.

"Dude watch it, you try to make us crash" Collin said as he helped to steady the driver's wheel, after I swerved it from have my little heart attack.

"Oh well sorry for almost having a heart attack at the sight of a giant wolf head running alongside the car" I exclaimed, pointing at the wolf still running beside us. "Yep, we defiantly have different means of the term help" I grumbled as I concentrated on driving.

xXxXxXx

Slowly I pulled to a stop as we finally reached my house. I sighed as I rested against the car seat, glad to be home after a drive like that.

"C'mon Seth, we have to hurry" Collin said, unbuckling his seat belt and hopping out of the car and coming to stand next to Brady, who is still in his wolf form.

"Why do we need to hurry?" I asked as I got out of the car, and started heading for the front door. "Cause I really want to do the opposite of hurry" I said as I reached the door and held my keys in my hand and was about to push the key into the lock before my hand was grabbed by Collin as he dragged me away from the front door. "Collin, what now" I whined. I was tired okay, I wanted to sleep, but Collin isn't allowing me.

Collin stopped as we were just about to reach the forest. "Okay first off, your mother told us everything. Ahah" he waved his finger as I was about to protest. "It's better she did, since she won't be able to help you like we can" Collin said indicating to him and Brady.

"And how is it that you guys are able to help me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms.

"Hello, wolves of the pack" Collin said as if it was the most obvious thing. Which is probably true, but I was tired and my brain thoughts aren't working at the moment. "Secondly, we're helping you keep in touch with your heritage. Now come on before it's too late" Collin said as he once again grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards the forest.

"Too late for what?" I asked as we drew closer to the forest. It was happening again, just like it did a few days ago when, the moon's light shining down on me and basking me in its soft glow, the forest's night calling out to me, calling me to run through it, to familiarise myself with what used to be my playground.

"Before Jacob and the pack return to their wolf forms and start patrol, now come on" he was more aggressive this time as he pulled me towards the forest. It was then that I realised that Collin was right, if I had as good as time to phase, it would be now.

Realising that Collin and Brady are willing to help me, I had better follow through with their advice. "Let's go" I said as I started running towards the forest, my clothes coming off faster than they ever had and soon I was consumed by a warmth that quickly spread throughout my body, and soon I was running alongside Brady and Collin in wolf form.

For the second time that day, I felt happy, but this time I also felt free. The same freedom I had when I was still a part of the pack and running patrols and chasing vampires and just running around the forest with the rest of the pack or when I was by myself.

For the first time, I felt fully content with my life as I reconnected with my native heritage.

xXxXxXx

**An: Okay! Now glad that this is over and done with. Well not completely over and done with, we still a bit more to go with this story. Again, I just want to tell you guys how sorry I am that I haven't updated in like three four weeks or something. But suddenly life decided it was time to give me a social life, but luckily I had two day to myself before I started to get busy again.**

**To tell the truth, I was a little disappointed in the lack of reviews for 'Life of Devilish Angel 2'. But I can understand that as being you not happy with me not updating after a long time, so it's cool, kind of.**

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter, I hope it was good, I feel iffy about it, but I did revise it and went over it so yeah, hope it's up to your standards and hope to see a review from you guys soon.**

**WolfPacFann ^_^**


	8. A Long Awaited Confrontation

**An: Well here we are at Chapter 8. I'll keep this short since I know you guys just want to get to the reading, so I hope you guys will enjoy the chapter and please read the bottom 'An' at the bottom.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ashley's Pov<p>

I lowered my arm, after knocking three times on the door before me, and took a step back and waited patiently for the door to enter. I was nervous, and I couldn't figure out why. I've been to plenty of slumber parties, heck I run the slumber party, I am the slumber party. But for some reason, I was nervous as all hell.

Did I bring the right sleep wear? Is my hair okay? Do I have everything? Will the girls like me or hate me? Will I do something embarrassing that it will shoot me down to being a loner?

'_Oh god! I've taken after my father'_ I sighed, hefting my bag up before it could slide down my shoulder any further. '_Did they even hear me knock? Maybe I should knock again'_ I slowly raised my hand, ready to knock again, I drew my hand back and went to go hit the door, only for my hand to hit against something hard, yet soft.

My hand paused where it was my body slowly going frozen as I stared at the person before me. Only one word came screaming to my mind.

'_HOT!´_

His caramel skin, hot. His cropped black hair, hot. His broad and toned body, hot. Everything about him was totally hot.

I was speechless as I stared at this hot man before me. No wait, hot couldn't even describe him, he was god. A Greek god, sent down to earth to grace us with his presence. And his smile, oh god, his smile, his pearly white teeth, his full lushes lips.

'_Oh god. I think I'm going to faint'_ I could feel my cheeks heating up as I stared at this god more and more.

"Ashley! Oh thank god. I thought you weren't going to make it, I was like so going to be devastated" Sophia said as she comes from behind the god. "Oh sorry, come in, come in. Dad move" Holding his hands up in surrender, the god like male walked off, leaving me and Sophia in the front room.

Pulling my eyes away from the man before me, I turned my attention towards Sophia. "Yeah sorry, dad was being a little hesitant for some reason, plus I wanted to make sure that I had everything. I'm not too late am I?" I prayed I wasn't. A couple of things I learnt from previous slumber parties. Never be late to one.

"Oh, no, no. We were just about to start with the manicures and pedicures. So come on, come on" Sophia said, her tone like that of an excited child, as she pushed me towards where everyone else is. As we entered, what I think _was_ the lounge room, I had to stop and look. There was blankets, pillows, sleeping bags, bean bags, cushions; small tables with junk food here and there, a stereo set playing some pop music and a TV set with surround sound and a stack of DVDs sitting next to the TV, ready and waiting for later tonight.

Only one word crossed my mind as I stared in wonder at what's before me.

"Wow"

"Yeah, hehe. We kind of go all out when we have one of these" Sophia explained as she scratched the back of her next a soft flush coming to rest on her cheeks, looking a little embarrassed.

"No, no. It's okay. It's just that, the ones I've been invited to in the past, have never been this… extravagant" I stated as I hefted up my bag once again.

"Oh, sorry. Here let me get those, I'll go run them up to my room, just leave your pillow, and sleeping bag, if you brought one, doesn't matter if you didn't. As you can see, we have plenty, hehe" Sophia giggled as she went to go grab my bag.

"No, it's fine. I need to get changed anyway" I said, hefting my bag up again.

"Oh, sure, come with me. By the way, love the pants. Where did you get them?" Sophia asked as she started walking towards the stairs, me following in tow.

"These. These are my favourite pair. I got them from where I lived before moving here. I looked at them and knew then and there that I had to have them. And they've been with me ever since" I shrugged as I walked behind Sophia and into her room. Which was surprisingly clean. I'm surprised because mine's usually untidy, what with clothes thrown here and there, blankets lying on the floor, and dirty socks from my brother when we shared a room, and half his stuff thrown around the room as well. Plus, my friends rooms where usually untidy too. So this was a bit of a shock.

"So just dump your stuff anywhere, then come down stairs when you're done changing, cool?" Sophia said as she walked towards the door, the door handle in hand.

"Okay" I nodded and with that Sophia closed the door and walked down the hall. I sighed; glad to finally get my bag off my shoulder. I glanced about Sophia's room, looking at all the different photo's that were stuck on a cork board, most of them with her friends, but some with her family. Though one photo did strike my curiosity.

Narrowing my eyes a little in confusion, I looked at the photo that had grandma in there, standing next to a man in a wheelchair, her hand resting on his shoulder in a friendly way.

'_Maybe grandma's a friend of Sophia's mum and dad. Grandma, sure does give that presence off'_ Shrugging my shoulders I went back to my bag, pulling my pj's out and started undressing and dressing back into my pj's.

Putting my bag in a place where it won't be in the way, I walked out of Sophia's room and down the hall, knowing that I've already taken too long to get changed.

"Ashley, finally! Come sit next to me" Sophia said, patting a spot next to her, the best she can, since her toes were getting panted and his hands were just getting done as well. I giggled as the sight a little as I walked to sit next to Sophia. Instantly, my hands and feet were attacked by other hands. And questions were fired at me, one after the other.

I smiled my nervous coming down tremendously as we started to chat about random subjects. Clothes, shoes, crushes, hot boys, actors and actresses, models, pretty much anything and everything.

I was actually really enjoying myself. The music was great, the food was great, the girls were awesome to chat and gossip with. I had a smile on my lips that didn't seem to want to disappear, and I don't want it to either.

xXxXxXx

Xavier's Pov

After dad had dropped me off and I met up with the guys, to say I was shocked by the welcoming that I was given, would be an understatement.

I had guys and girls come up to me and give me hugs in all sort of ways, some girls even given me a peck on the cheek, while guys gave me full hugs that lasted a little longer then a hug is meant to, though I didn't mind, if the small blush on my face wasn't any indication that I didn't mind.

It wasn't soon after I got here and got greeted with everyone, had a few chats here and there, grabbed a bit too eat, and started to settle down that a group of guys ended up coming out of the forest. I eyed them weirdly, as they came to sit around the bon-fire, finding whatever space they could.

"What's happening?" I asked Tyler, since he was really the only one I could talk to, since he didn't look nervous at all.

"Oh, before we can get this party started, Dad just wanted to talk about the old stories of our ancestors" Tyler explained, looking quite excited to about listening to a bunch of old stories. I huffed, not really excited to hear about any old stories, especially about random peoples ancestors.

"Sorry to crash the party guys, but this will only take a second. Since it is kind of a tradition for us to do. So please, gather round, and we can get this over and done with, so you guys can continue with your party" Tyler's dad explained, a smile on his lips, revealing his pearly whites in the process.

I stared in a trance at Tyler's dad, amazed at how someone could make a smile look so hot. But that wasn't the only thing that was hot about him, his build, his hair, his caramel skin. Everything about him seemed to scream sex-on-legs. '_Boy, dad would slap me for saying something like that' _I winced, knowing that it's true, that dad would've done that. '_But it can't be helped. It's the truth'_ I convinced myself with that, knowing that it is the truth about the sexy man before me.

Then something occurred to me. '_This is Tyler's dad?!'_

Glancing between the two, going from son to father, I could see how they looked alike. Tyler basically looked like a younger version of his dad. The cropped hair, the same shade of caramel skin, the same kind of smile, the same coloured eyes and if Tyler continued with the way he was going, he'd end up having the same build as his father.

It's was shocking to say the least. '_Now I see where Tyler gets his looks from'_

"Okay everyone, listen closely. Back in the days where …" As Tyler's dad continued to speak about the old times. Speaking of the times where our people that lived in La Push, I ended up finding myself more and more absorbed into the story. Finding myself fascinated by what transpired back in the day with the chef and his three wives. Listening to the story about who the people of La Push were the tail of how La Push people were able to transform into these big massive wolves, all different and unique in their own way. Some were classed in different categories, either being a tracker, a hunter or a wolf used for battle.

Then Tyler's dad moved onto telling us about the 'Cold Ones'. Telling us how they were ruthless, soulless killers. Sucking on the blood of humans whenever they feel like it. And the only way they were actually able to find out about these 'Cold Ones' was because after a few weeks of people missing from the tribe, the chef of the tribe send out three wolves, a hunter, a tracker and a battle wolf. They searched the forest for hours and were about to give up till they came across an odd scent…

"And as they followed this odd scent leading them towards a stream. There standing on a raised sand bank stood a man. His skin as pale as white, his eyes having dark bags under his eyes, looking as if he's been punched there, and the only way they were actually about to find out that he was different from a human, was as the sun shone on the area, his skin would shine, as if he has little diamonds embedded into his skin" Tyler's dad said. I was sitting on the edge of my seat, wanting to know more and more, what was going to happening? Will they leave the 'Cold One' alone, or do something?

"As they looked down towards the odd man's feet, they saw a couple of bodies that were from the tribe. Enraged with anger, the warrior of the wolves charged forward, the intent to kill running through his veins as he charged at the man. But the man was quick to rid of the warrior wolf, causing the other two to stare in shock and fear as they just witnessed their tribesmen die at the hands of this non-human person. But they were quick to snap out of their shock as they both started to get enraged as well, and again the intent to kill ran through their veins as they charged towards this man. In an instant the two wolves were able to kill the man, taking him down as if a pack of wolves would take down their kill" Tyler's dad explained.

I was so absorbed into this story, that I couldn't take my eyes off the man explaining. It might sound creepy, but it was the truth. I want to know more about what happened. What did the wolves do to get rid of this being? Did they report them to the tribe? All these questions ran through my head that I didn't know which one to go with first. But questions weren't the only thing that seemed to be running through my head. I could vividly picture the images that were being spoken. Right from the start, I could picture every single description that was being said.

And as Tyler's father continued to speak, talking about what the two wolves did to the cold one, reporting it to the chef, causing the chef to become enraged with anger.

"But the chef wasn't the only one to become enraged. For the male cold one had a mate" that caused people to take a breath, even me. "And it wasn't even day break when the cold one's mate came to the village in a rage. People were slaughtered left right and centre. The protesters were quick to respond to the threat, getting their family and friends to get into the canoes and stay in the ocean until someone came for them. Chaos ran throughout the village as this female cold one ran ramped on the tribe's men. The female would've destroyed the village, if it wasn't for the chef's third wife" I recoiled slightly at the through of a mere human making this cold one stop in her rampage. I needed to know more.

"The third wife grabbed a nearby knife and cut her arm, allowing blood to run down her arm causing the female to stop what she was doing, for the smell of the third's blood was so intoxicating to the cold one that the female needed to have it. So she was quick to act, and killed the third wife. This caused the chef to become enraged in sadness and anger as he watched his wife die at the hands of this… monster. But he didn't allow his wife's sacrifice to be wasted, so he acted quick and killed the cold one. Ripping her head off to begin with, the other wolves were quick to follow their chef's lead and ripped the rest of the cold one's limbs off" Tyler's dad and the rest of the men that came from the forest all seemed to become sad at this point.

"After having set the cold one on fire, the chef of the village handed the role down to his first born, since he found himself no longer fit to rule as chef of the village. Everyone become upset about losing their chef, but welcomed the new chef with open hands. But late at night, when the celebration of the new chef was made, when everyone was asleep the chef up and left, never to be seen again. Leaven behind all those who cared and loved the chef…" I was confused?

Why does Tyler's dad look so sad? Looking around at the other men, I saw that they too were sad as the story came to an end? I frowned as I looked at the men, seeing the sad expression on their faces as the story came to an end.

I turned my attention back to Tyler's dad as he stood up. "Well, that's it for now. You guys enjoy the night okay. Don't let the story get to you too much, yeah" Tyler's dad smiled, allowing his pearly white to be shown once again. "Come on guys, let's go" the guys that came with Tyler's dad were quick to stand up and follow after Tyler's dad, entering the forest and disappearing into the forest, one after another. I was tempted to actually follow after them. I had so many questions that I wanted to ask them.

"Hey. Like my dad said, don't let the story get to you" Tyler slapped me on the back, causing me to snap out of my thoughts and look at him. "See, no one else was affected" He gestured to everyone, showing that they were still willing to have a great time with their friends. Shaking my head, I smiled up at Tyler.

"Yeah. Your right" Getting up, a grabbed the first drink that was handed to me, ready to have a great night out.

xXxXxXx

Ashley's Pov

We were about half way through the fifth movie and it was only me and Sophie that were still up, the rest of the girls were passed out as if their energy has just hit rock bottom. But like I was saying, it was half way through the fifth movie, the time was probably two o'clock in the morning, that the front door was slammed open, startling me and Sophia, since we were so focused in the thriller movie and something was just about to happen, that made us jump and scream slight in surprised.

We looked over at each other, hoping that nothing scary came into the house. We paused the movie, listening to the sounds that were going on out of our view sight.

I could hear mumbling and quiet voices, someone saying '_Shh´_ to whoever was apparently making too much noise. Cautiously, getting up from our seats, we slowly walked over to the front room. Pressing up against the wall, we waited a second, hoping that the intruder hasn't noticed out presence yet. As we waited we looked over to the other girls, hoping that they were too scarred. But oddly enough, the girls were… still asleep.

Shaking my head in amusement, I leaned over peaking from the corner of the wall. "AHH!" I screamed as I jumped back in surprise, I clamped a hand over my mouth as I fell to the floor. Reason being why I jumped back was because of the chuckling Tyler standing before me.

"Tyler, don't scare people like that" Sophia scolded, as she came to my side and helped me up. "Are you okay Ash?" I nodded at Sophia as she helped me up, giving a thank you smile before glaring at Tyler.

"Ashley?" I raised an eyebrow as I watched my brother's head peek from behind Tyler's form.

"What are you doing here?"

"Me, I was invited to stay over"

"Does dad know that you're staying here for the night?"

"Well of course dad knows that I'm staying here. Otherwise he would be here picking me up as we speak"

"ARGH! Will you stop copying me!" We said to each other, copying each other's exact questions. "I'm not copying you. You're copying me. Are, stop that!" We huffed and crossed our arms as we turned our back to each other.

"Wow" I turned our heads slight to see Sophia and Tyler looking over at us in… Awe? "That was so cute, yet freaky at the same time" Sophia said. "You guys are so totally twins"

"What is with all this noise down here" turning our heads towards the new voice, we watched as Tyler and Sophia mum and dad come down the stairs. Only to come at a halt as they reach the bottom step, looking in shock as they stared at the four of us. "Well, when you said that you guys look like each other… You weren't kidding" Sophia's mum said.

"Ahh… Mum, dad… Uhh. Sorry did we wake you?" Sophia said.

"Uhh, yeah" Sophia's mum said. "Oh, I'm sorry, I have yet to introduce myself" Out reaching her hand towards us, she had a pleasant smile on her lips. "I'm Leah. Tyler and Sophia's mum"

"Ashley"

"Xavier"

We shook hands with Leah, before Tyler and Sophia's dad stepped forward.

"Jacob. Sorry I didn't introduce myself before, I was rudely interrupted by my daughter before" Jacob looked over at Sophia, seeing her cower away as she raised her hands. "And at the bon-fire, we didn't really wanted to interrupt your guys night out"

"That's okay. It's nice to meet you guys"

"Likewise" Leah said. "Oh, would you guys like to have a drink, tea, coffee, soda… Milk?" Leah offered as she walked pass us, not heading to Jacob's words as she went. We followed after her as she potted around the kitchen, grabbing several glasses and different bottles of liquid.

"Honey, I think the kids just want to go to sleep" Jacob said, standing behind us as we stood in the threshold of the kitchen, not really knowing what to do at this moment.

"Nonsense. Come, come, and don't be shy, come sit down. Come, come" Leah pestered as she got the kettle and placed it on the tray with other things. "Hmm, why don't we go sit down at the dining table instead, hmm?" Following after the bustling woman, we followed after her, taking a seat at the dining table as she set the drink and glasses out.

Glancing around the room, my eyes set on two family portraits. One with Leah, Jacob and their kids, and another with… Grandma? And dad? Albeit them being younger, I can see them as clear as dad, even at the age that they are now.

"Ashley?" I turned my attention from the photo to Sophia. "Are you okay?" I could see and hear the concern in her voice.

"Hmm… Why you ask?" I was going to say that I was fine. But I changed my mind; I wanted to know why the Black family has a photo of my grandma and daddy?

"You look like you've seen a ghost" Tyler said as he took a sip of whatever was in his glass.

"Umm… I'm just wondering… uhh…" I stalled, not knowing how to voice my question.

"Come on sweety, spit it out. What's wrong?" Leah asked. Everyone's eyes seemed to have turned on me as I opened and closed my eyes. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster my breath seemed to have picked up.

"Ashley" turning my attention to Xavier, I could see the major concern in his eyes as he reached a hand over and rested it on me. That seemed to have calmed me down a bit, but I seemed to have started heating up at this point.

In the end, I just ended up pointing the direction of the photo. I could feel Xavier tensing up as he saw the photo, his hand squeezing my just the bit tighter than before.

"Oh that. That's just a photo of me, my mum and dad and my little brother" Leah said, I looked over to her to see he having a longing look in her eyes as she stared up at the photo, more importantly, my daddy. "My brother left us a long time ago. We didn't really know his true intention for leave, just saying that he couldn't be here anymore, saying something about wanting to see the world. We tried everything we could to find him. But we ended coming short-handed" Leah stated, sadness in her eyes as she continued to stare up at the photo.

"Every day I think to myself, 'Where are you?', 'Are you safe?' and 'Will you ever come home, just like your letter said, Seth'"

As Leah stopped speaking, my heart seemed to have skipped a beat at the name of her brother. "Our dads name is Seth" Xavier said. I looked towards him to see that he seemed to be having a hard time breathing as well. "He lied to us"

"No, Xavier" I grabbed hold of my brothers hand, holding it as tight as I could. "He… He…" I fell silent as I couldn't come up with anything to say to him.

"He lied to us. He said that he was fine. He said that he would deal with his shit himself!" Xavier shouted at the end, startling everyone as he shot up into a standing position.

"Xavier no. He… He… he said that he was fine. He said that… that he will get through it himself…. He promised…" I could feel tears running down my cheeks as Xavier continued to speak.

"Think about it. He said that he will deal with it. He said that he can handle it. He's been tense ever since we got here. Always looking over his shoulder always going silent at random times. And what about the other day, huh" my brother was close to screaming as he continued to speak. I looked at my brother, watching as he huffed and puffed, anger seeming to have entered his eyes.

"Dad?" I looked over to see Tyler and Jacob standing before their family as they watched Xavier. I looked to see Sophia and Leah looking at us in fear.

"I know son. He's changing" I looked at Jacob in confusion as he spoke. '_Changing?' _I looked over at Xavier, to see him grasping his chest, his eyes going a dark black, almost mid-night black. "We need to get him outside first" Jacob said, receiving a nod from his son as they walked cautiously towards Xavier's hunched form.

"Xavier…" I mumbled as I watched my brother in pain. Tears continued to run down my cheeks as I felt Xavier's pain. Getting up, I ran, my hands coming up to my face as I ran towards the sliding door. Shoving it open, I ran outside, the sounds of Sophia's concern voice, calling for me to stop, it did nothing.

I stopped where I was, standing between the Black's house and the forest. I couldn't quite explain it, but I felt like the forest was calling for me. The moon shown down on me as I stood there in a trance, the sound of the quite calling to me. No, not me, something that's in inside of me.

I grasped my chest, as I fell to the floor. It felt as though something want to get out, something feral, wild, something that felt so familiar yet not. I closed my eyes tight as I grasped at my chest, wanting whatever the hell that was in me to just get out. And that's what happened.

xXxXxXx

Xavier's Pov

I snapped my eyes up as I heard Ashley mumble my name. My eyes connected with hers and I felt pain. Pain that I was causing pain for my sister. And as I watched Sophia get up and run out the door, I knew then that I need to control whatever the hell was trying to get out. It felt something feral, wild and angry. I snapped my attention towards the sound of beating hearts and seeing Tyler and his dad slowly creeping up to me. I growled and bared my teeth at them, causing them to flinch. At that hesitation, I acted quick, following after my sister. Wanting, needing to comfort her. But as I walked out the back door, I was faced with my sister screaming out as in an instant she changed into this beautiful a beautiful silver coated wolf, with specks of black along her back. I stared in a trance at my sister, the thoughts of the story from before. "It's true…" I mumbled, watching as my sister ran off into the forest.

I snapped out of my trance as I ran after her, need to get to her before she did something stupid. But before I could even take a step forward I fell to the ground, the pain in my chest now being tenfold. I screamed, as it felt like my body was being ripped apart. Curled into myself, wanting this pain to go away, and it did.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

My family and I watched as Xavier fell to the ground in pain, I stood before my family, protecting them if Xavier were to hurt them. But I didn't have to worry, for as soon as Xavier changed into his wolf form, a beautiful sandy coloured wolf, just like Seth's coat was like, except Xavier had a russet hue in his, before he headed off into the forest, chasing after his sister.

"Call, Sue. Get her to take you to Seth's house. I'll get the pack. Tyler, come with me. Sophia you stay here and keep an eye on Taylor and the girls. Okay" I ordered, getting no back talk from them, in an instant we separated. Tyler and I running out into the back yard, I phased into my wolf, and as soon as my feet hit the ground, I let a loud howl run throughout the night, calling all pack members to awaken and heed my call.

Two minutes pass before every voice from everyone in the pack came pouring into our mental link. Questions were fired one after another as we ran through the forest, following after Xavier and Ashley.

"Jacob what's the meaning of this?" Sam asked the very same question from everyone else running through their heads.

"Seth's back"

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

I breathed a sigh of relief as I phased back into my human form, having just ran the whole night around the forest, chasing after Collin and Brady and getting chased back, playing as if we were kids instead of adults.

"Man, I've really got to do this more often than usual" I stretched my arms up above my head taking another deep breath as I walked towards my house, feeling like a nice hot shower before sleeping in my comfy bed. "Hmm, I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat. I think calling it a night is in order. Don't you think?"

I turned around to see that Collin and Brady were still in their wolf form, a concerned look in their eyes as they stared at me. Slowly they both phased back into their human forms, a look of worry, concern and guilt in their eyes.

"Guys, what wrong?"

"We're sorry Seth…" Collin simply said as he took a step forward. "But the packs coming"

"What? H-How… how would did they find me? I-I hid my scent perfectly. I mean Jacob didn't find out it was me twice. Everything was working perfectly. What the hell happened?" I shouted at the two. I knew it wasn't right for me to have, but I did. I was angry, I was frustrated… I was scared. What will happen when they get here? What will Leah do? What will Jacob do? How? How? "HOW!"

Rustling came from my left. As I turned my head towards the rustling, I watched in awe and shock as these two beautiful wolves slowly stalked out of the forest, the look of anger, sadness and pain in their eyes, as they stared intently at me. I looked on in confusion as they continued to walk forward till they were about half way between the forest and me.

"That's how…" Brady's voice said as I continued to stare at these two wolves. "Your son and daughter. Ashley and Xavier" my eyes widened as I stared at these beautiful wolves, my beautiful wolves, my children.

"But… How…?" I mumbled, thoughts going through my head, wondering what could have caused the trigger. I couldn't wonder for too long as more rustling came from the forest. Turning my attention towards the sound. "It's them, isn't it?" not needing an answer, from Collin or Brady, I watched as the pack came out from the forest, one after another. The russet wolf leading the pack with a jet black one stand at his side.

But that wasn't all, the sound of a car coming to a stop at the front of my house was heard, followed by the call of Leah's name and the sound of racing footsteps, before a gasp come afterwards. "Seth…"

Turning my attention away from the pack, I stared into Leah's eyes, the same eyes that showed love all those years ago. I smiled at my sister, happy to see her after all these years. I looked a little to the left to see mum coming up behind Leah, an apologetic look on her eyes as she came to stand beside Leah, a firm hold in her as she nodded at me. I nodded back before turning back towards my kids.

"Guys, I want you to phase back. Just calm down and take deep breaths, okay" I instructed my kids in a calm tone. It took a while, but slowly my kids returned back to normal, standing before my in their human forms. Naked. Acting quickly, I got Collin to get me two towels. In an instant Collin was back with my request. Wrapping my kids up I lead them towards the house, ready to tell them everything.

"Seth…" Jacob's voice called out, stopping me in my tracks for a second before I continued. "Seth wait!" Still I continued walking till I finally reached my house. Opening the sliding door, I ushered my kids inside. I was just about to follow after them, until a hand grabbed hold of my bicep. "After all these years, this is how you treat us, the silent treatment. This is how you treat your family after having disappeared for years. Do you know how many people your hurt because you left? Do you have any idea how much your mum and dad suffered because you left? Do you know how much I…" Jacob paused there, stopping himself for continuing on.

"Let go Jacob" I said calmly. But Jacob just ended up tightening his grip on my bicep. If I wasn't a wolf, my arm probably would've been bruised and close to being broken. But fortunately, I wasn't a normal human. "Let me go Jacob" I said firmly as I went to pull my arm from his grip.

"No" He said stubbornly, gripping my arm harder.

"Let go" I said, close to growling at Jacob.

"No"

"Let me go, Jacob" I could feel myself huffing and puffing as I waited for Jacob to let go. But it was futile, he wasn't letting go any time soon.

"No. I let you go once; I'm not allowing you to leave me again. Never again" Jacob said stubbornly as he went to wrap his other arm around me,

"Let… GO!" I shouted, wrenching my arm out of his hold and turning to glare at him. We stared at each other in silence. I could feel the rage pooling in the pit of my stomach, just waiting to come out and go feral on the person before me. "You are going to let me go, so that I can explain everything to _my_ children" I stared at Jacob right in the eyes as I spoke. "And if you want to talk after wards… then you can just wait"

With that said I turned my back on Jacob and entered my home, my kids, Ashley and Xavier sitting on the couch, huddled together. I sighed as I watched them slightly shake underneath the covers.

"Guys" I called, gaining their attention for a second before they turned back to looking forward. I sighed, coming to stand before them before slowly lowering myself till I was just about eye level with them. Reaching out I grabbed hold of their hands and waited for them to look at them. When they finally turned to look at them, I gave them a comforting and encouraging smile. "Before I start explaining, I just want to say them I'm terribly sorry. I know I shouldn't have lied to you guys, I know I shouldn't have kept important secret from you. So that's why, right now, I'm going to start telling you the truth about how, you guys came into this world and what you guys are meant to do in this world, okay" I spoke in a calm and gently voice, the same voice I'd speak to them when they were either upset or angry.

Slowly I got nods from my kids as they gave me their full attention. With that, I gave them a smile as I started to explain to them who they are and what they are. From here on I was going to start telling them the truth about the past.

xXxXxXx

Sue's Pov

It's been several minutes since Seth went into the house with his kids. The pack was still standing around waiting for their pack member to come out so that they could ask questions and get answers. I rested my hand on Leah's shoulder as she sat next to me on the outdoor chairs that Seth had. I looked around at everyone, seeing different emotions on their faces. You didn't need to be a werewolf to know what the main question was on their mind.

As I scanned the area, my eyes landed on the alpha on the pack, sitting on his back hunches in his wolf form, I frustrated, sad, confused look on his face. He was the only one that I couldn't understand what was in his mind. I felt bad for Jacob, having all these questions that ran through his mind, and the only one to give him answers was the man inside the house.

It was another several minutes before something happened. Everyone fell silent as the back door was pushed open and out came Xavier and Ashley soon followed by Seth standing behind his kids. Standing to attention, everyone stood before the three, wanting to ask questions and get answers. But everyone fell quiet as they saw the sadness on the three's face.

"Before my kids make their decision about what they want to do, I have an announcement to make" Seth stated, his eyes landing on me for a second before moving over to Jacob. "These are my kids; they are my own flesh and blood… But they aren't just mine. For as you can see, they share the same resemblance to my sister and Jacob's kids, and the reason for that is because… they are his" Gasps ran throughout the backyard. Silence fell on the backyard, all eyes shifting from the three then to Jacob, then to Sophia and Tyler before going back to Seth.

"I don't know how it was possible, but it happened and I gave birth while in my wolf form. And that's it" Seth stepped away from his kids then, going to stand against the wall as he looked to the side, a pained look on his face as all attention turned towards the twins.

"We've come to the conclusion that we would like to learn and understand and gain knowledge about our heritage" I sighed in happiness as they stated this, happy to know that my grandchildren would like to know their heritage. The twins turned their attention towards me, a neutral look on their faces as they stared at me. "But we can't do that here, so we've also decided, could we live with you grandma?"

I stared at the twins in silence just like everyone else did, I turned my attention towards my child, seeing a pained look on his face as he stared at me, and slowly he nodded his head, as he mouthed 'Please'.

Turning back towards the twins I gave them the best smile that I could. "Of course you can" I smiled as I walked up to them, wrapping my arms around them and took a stand behind them as I addressed the pack. "Now, I think that's enough action for now, so I suggest that everyone return back to their homes and go to sleep" after I little grumbling from the pack, everyone was quick to phase into their wolf forms before running off into the forest. Turning around I walked the twins into the house, "Go pack whatever you need, I'll be waiting down stairs okay" With that I ushered the kids into the house as I stood outside.

As soon as they were out of hearing range I turned back to Seth, seeing that he was now on the floor, looking like a sad and broken man as he cried.

"Ohh sweety. It's going to be okay…" I cooed as I got down to his level and pulled him into my arms, cradling his head against my chest.

"…They asked if I didn't love them…" Seth mumbled softly. I had to strain my hearing just to hear what he said it was that soft. "How do you act when your own children ask you that?" Seth looked up at me then.

"There is no way to act when your child says that" I told him as I rocked him back and forth, trying to calm him down enough, before the twins come down the stairs. "But don't ever think, not for a second, that your kids would think that. They love you, just as much as you love them, okay" I kissed my sons head, cradling him as best as I could, comforting him as much as I could before I had to leave. "Never think that"

"Grandma" the twins called. Kissing the top of my sons head I few more times, I got up from the floor and headed for the sliding door, but I was stopped as Seth's hand reached out for my hand. Turning around, I looked into my child's eyes.

"Tell them that I'll wait for them, my doors will always be open for them, as well as my arms and my heart" Seth said. I nodded before bending down and kissing him on the forehead.

"I will. I love you" I said softly as I pulled away from my son before entering the house, the feel of Seth's hand slowly slipping out from my grasp.

"Okay kids, let's go. You guys need a good rest after phasing for the first time" I put on a smile as I lead the twins out and heading for the car that Leah was patiently waiting in.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

After my mother left with my kids, I continued to cry for a few more minutes. This was what I didn't want happening, them to be taken away from me because of my mistakes and secrets.

After I felt like I couldn't cry anymore, I slowly got up from my sitting spot and as I did, a figure come within my peripheral vision. Turning my head slightly to the side, I gasped as I stared at the person standing in the backyard, the moons like was the only light that was able to show me his features.

"Why haven't you left?" I asked as I walked to stand at the top of the stairs.

"Because you said that once you were done talking to your kids, you were going to talk to me" the man said as he started to walk towards me.

"Well as you have probably seen, I'm kind of not in the mood to chat at the moment" I stated.

"But you said that you would talk to me once you were done speaking with your kids" The man stop walking, but was now standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well I didn't promise anything now did I"

"You may haven't promised anything. But I promised myself that I was going to make you mine that day you returned" the man stated, a fierce determination in his eyes as he stared at me.

I huffed in amusement. "Yeah, well you seemed to have already failed in that" I turned and started to head for the sliding door. "Just leave already, I tired and I have work in the morning" I waved him off as I took a step forward. But before I could walk fully into my house, a hand grabbed hold of me and pulled me out of the house before slamming me against the building.

"You and I are going to talk. And I don't care if it's going to take all night" the man glared at me as I stared up at him, slightly scared at his expression, and all that could come out of my mouth was one word.

"Jacob…"

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well there we have it the latest update that you have all been waiting for. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter; I tried my hardest on getting this written up and posted. Also I'd just like to say that I'm sorry for how long it's been for me to update this story, but life seems to what to be hectic lately as well as the weekend, and I'm sorry I didn't keep to my promise about updating this on the weekend, but like I said, life decided to become annoying and say that I had responsibilities to attention to. Stupid life. <strong>

**Well anyway, again I am sorry, and I hope you guys can accept my apology and still tell me what you thought of this chapter or is that asking too much?**

**Also, I'd like to say sorry for the cliff-hanger, but there is a reason for this, and the other two stories. So what I want you guys to do is go onto my profile and vote on the poll that I've put up. The details will be on my profile.**

**So yeah. **

**Well again, hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter, and hope to hear from you guys and I'd like to say sorry again. Hope to hear from you guys soon.**

**WolfPacFaan.**


	9. Love: A Reunion or A Destruction?

**An:** Well here we have it, the winner of the vote. I kind of knew that this would end up being the winner, but I was hopeful for the others as well. Anyway, here is the latest update of this story. I hope you guys will enjoy it, cause I kind of did.

Enjoy…

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Jacob's Pov

Softly walking up the stairs, trying as hard as I could not to make any noise, after making up the stairs, I crept over towards the door I knew held what I wanted to see in it. I grasped the door handle and turned it, cringing as a squeak sounds throughout the house. I held my spot for a second, listening out for any sound of movement, only to hear the sound of ruffled sheets. Sighing in relief I slowly pushed the door forward, opening it till I could get my body in.

I stop where I was, seeing the figure lying in bed, the suns morning rays coming in through the window, slowly creeping up towards the bed. My eyes travelled up and down the figure, wishing that I could hold it in my arms, needing to feel their skin pressed against my own. I wanted to press my lips against theirs, needing to have the feel of their lips against my own. But most of all, I wanted to stare into their deep brown eyes, relishing in the intense look of love, tender care and the need that their eyes would only show for me and no one else.

Creeping closer to the bed, I knelt down till I was about level with the figure. Hesitantly I reached my hand out, stopping just about the figures head before slowly lowering it down, needing to feel their skin against my own after so long. Gently I caressed the side of their cheek, relishing in the feel of their skin against mine after so long.

"Seth…." I breathed, missing the feel of his skin. Even after all these years, even if he ages, his skin will always feel like it did when he was sixteen, soft and smooth like a birds feather.

I removed my hand as if it just got burned as Seth started to fidget, a frown coming to his face as he moaned and groaned in discomfort. Thinking that I've over did my stay I got up, walking backwards, wanting to keep the look of how Seth was in my head for as long as I could, before I turned and headed for the slightly ajar door, only to come to a stop as some came from Seth's lips.

"Jacob…." I turned my head, praying that Seth didn't end up waking up. Lucky that wasn't the case, for he turned to face the other way, his body still a little tense, but seemed to be more relaxed. Sighing I walked out of Seth's room and headed for the stairs, thinking that I should probably make some breakfast for Seth and myself.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

Slowly I opened my eyes after hearing Jacob's footfalls descend down the stairs. The truth was, I was awake when Jacob walked into my room, I could feel his hand caressing my cheek, his touch like that of a feather, and his voice, still the same as it was all those years ago, even if it was a bit more mature then it was back then, but I guess that's what growing up means, everything ends up changing as you grow older.

Getting up from my lying position, I was shocked to find myself in my room. '_Wasn't I on my back porch?'_ I questioned myself, seeing that I was still in my clothes from last night. Looking back to the closed door, '_Did Jacob bring me up to bed? But wasn't I outside? ...What happened?' _These questions spiralled through my head, causing me more and more confusion. And only one person had the answers, the person down stairs.

I knew I couldn't stay in my room for the rest of the day, I knew I couldn't evade the inevitable with Jacob. I knew he was going to need answers, while I had so many questions for him to ask. Pushing the sheet off me, I got up from my bed, stretching my body till I could hear the snaps and cracks come from my body. Sighing in relief I walked to the door, and headed for the kitchen, that I knew that Jacob was residing in at the moment.

Quietly walking down the stairs, I crept towards the kitchen wondering if Jacob was still in there. Only to come to a scene that was funny to watch.

Jacob running around the kitchen, like a mad chicken without a head; going from the stove to the bench back to the stove then over to the sink then back over to the bench then quickly running back to the stove. To say that it was hard to contain my laughter would be an understatement. But I knew that if I did start to laugh that would ruin the moment for me. I knew it was cruel, but I was quite curious to know how Jacob would be in the kitchen, and this was the result.

"Fuck!" Jacob bellowed as he stood before the stove, a spatula in hand with a burnt pancake on it. I watched as he turned to the side and tossed it into the bin. As I watched the pancake disappear into the bin, I was astounded to find five others in there as well.

I knew it was then that I couldn't contain my laughter. It started off as soft giggles, before merging into chuckled before I was laughing like a hyena. I could feel myself bending at the waist, my hands resting on my knees as tears started to roll down my cheeks.

It felt like it's been forever since I had laugh like this. The last time I laughed like this was before we moved here and the nights we'd spend with George and Andria with the kids at dinner times. The jokes and chats that would transpire between the five of us. It those kinds of memories that were going from one to another was the reason I started to cry, rivulets were coming down my cheeks as one memory came after another one, flooding my head with the good times I had with my two friends and my kids.

Memories I knew that wouldn't come back to life now that I didn't have Andria and George with me, or my kids to spend the rest of my life with.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

I stood in the middle of my mess, staring at Seth with confusion as he laughed his head off before crying hysterically. I looked at him with my own sadness, as he sat against the threshold to the kitchen, his knees drawn close to him with his head resting between his knees as he continued to cry. Turned the stove off and placing the spatula on the counter I walked over to Seth, crouching down till I was close to his level.

"Seth…" I called softly, but I didn't get a reply. Reaching a hand out I placed it on his shoulder, "Seth…" instantly his head snapped up towards me, tears still streaming down his cheeks. I gave him a comforting smile as I reached my other hand out and wiped the tears away as best as I could before retrieving it and giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"It'll be okay" I said in reassurance, hoping that Seth would believe me. He stared into my eyes, as I stared into his, different emotions running through his eyes, never staying on one for too long, before changing to a different one. Till finally he broke the contact, turning his head away as he pushed himself up.

"Uh… W-what are you d-doing here?" he asked as he stood on his two feet, wiping at the stray tears that rolled down his cheeks. "I thought you'd be home with Leah and your own kids?" he asked as he walked pass me, heading for the stove with the mess of the breakfast I attempted to make for him and I.

"Well…"

Flash Back

"_I can't believe that you had sex with my brother, got him pregnant and had him raise your kids, all while you were married to me" Leah said, expressing the last bit as she pointed at herself. _

_We had just come back from visiting Seth and learning to truth about him and his kids, we'll his and mine. We had dropped the kids off at Sue's, because I knew something like this would end up transpiring. Luckily I was… Kind of prepared for this moment. I've always wanted to know how Leah would react when she found out about Seth and I. I guess this is the result._

"_It just happened. And the part where he had kids, I was shocked as well Leah. So don't think I knew about that part…" I trailed off; still getting over the fact that Seth was able to have kids, my kids especially._

"_That doesn't change the fact that you, in a sense, cheated on me…. I can't believe, after all this time… I was the reason for Seth leaving…" Leah said, taking a seat against the couch frame. "My own brother leave… because of me…"_

"_No, no Leah, you don't know that" I assured my wife, coming to stand before her and crease her arms. "You don't know if that's true or not… he could've left for multiple reasons" I told Leah, wrapping my arms around her, trying to comfort her as much as I could._

"_I think I need to think for a while…" Leah started; softly pushing away from my embrace took look up at me._

"_Then think, I'll be right here when-" _

"_Alone" Leah said, interrupting me as she looked to the side, the word falling softly from her lips. I stared at my wife in shock. Was this how it's going to be, she'd make me leave so she can think after all this time we've spent together?_

"_I-I see… Ummm okay…" with that I pulled away from Leah, shocked by her decision on what to do. "I'll…" I really didn't know what to say. So instead I left the living room for our bedroom…_

End Flash Back

"After packing my bags, I left. I honestly didn't know where to go. I thought of Sue's but the kids were there. I've thought of dads, but I didn't really feel like being there. So I came to the last place I thought…" I said, having taken a seat with Seth opposite me, a coffee of hot liquid in each of our hands.

"So you came here…" Seth finished my sentence off, gaining a nod from me.

"When I got here, I knocked on your front door a few times, hoping and praying that'd you be home, as well as let me in. But when I got no response, I started panicking a bit, thinking that you might've left again. But then, when I checked the back door, I saw you curled up asleep. You had tear streaks down your checks. I tried waking you, but you wouldn't budge. So I lifted you up, and brought you inside. You curled yourself into my arms more as I walked you up the stairs and laid you on the bed, and it wasn't easy leaving you there. But I was able to get out of your grasp and I slept the night on the couch. And yeah and now we are here"

The whole time I spoke of what transpired during the night, I kept eye contact with Seth, for I was scared that if I moved my head for a second, he'd disappear on me again, never to be found. And I knew this time, he wouldn't be coming back. Even if he left his kids, right?

"I'm…" Seth started, taking a breath and releasing it slowly before looking at me in the eyes. "I'm sorry about what happened between you and Leah, it was that very reason that I left in the first place. Because I knew that if I stayed, you'd leave Leah in a heartbeat just to be with me. But then you'd end up breaking my sisters heart, and I didn't want that for her" Seth said, pausing to take another breath before continuing. "She already had her heart broken once; I didn't want her to go through another heart ache. So I left, it was the easy way out, yes. But look at what's happened now. You have a family that love and care for you; you have a pack that will stand by and be loyal to you. And you have a wife that love and adores you" Seth said, finally coming to an end as he took a sip of his drink.

I was about to open my mouth to say something, but Seth ended up beating me to it.

"So that's why, after today, I don't want you coming here anymore. You will stay on the reservation with _your_ family, and I'll stay in Forks. I did want to leave, but I will not leave without my kids. That is if they wanted to leave anyway…" Seth said, a sad look now back on his face as he looked down at his drink. "Although Jacob…" Seth started, as he continued to look at his drink for a little while longer before looking up into my eyes. "Please, take care of them while they're with mum, teach them what it means to be a part of the pack, teach them all that they need to know about what's it's like to be a wolf. Please" Seth pleaded, his tone holding the same look in his eyes as he stared at me.

"I promise, nothing will happen to our kids under my watch, and I'll teach them all I can" I assured Seth, out reaching my hand to grab hold of he's and squeeze his hand softly. "I promise" I nodded, getting a smile and a small nod in return. "But I don't know if I can stay away. Not now that I know that you are here." I said my heart slightly breaking as Seth pulled his hand away from my grasp. "Seth…"

"You have to Jacob. It'll be best for everyone. Especially between you and Leah" Seth said, cutting me off as he got up from his seat and took his and my cup to the sink. I couldn't let this happen, I couldn't let Seth turn his back on me and walk away again.

I just couldn't.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

Placing the cups in the sink, I was startled as I felt a force push up against me as strong meaty arms wrapped around me mid-section, properly securing me against the person behind me.

"I can't… I can't let you leave me again… I won't let you…" Jacob whispered in my ear, his warm breath ghosting over my skin as he spoke. "I let you leave me once, I'll never let that happen again" His voice was stern as he tightened his hold around my body.

"Jacob…" I breathed as I placed a hand against his forearm, a smile coming to my lips. "It's what's best, for you and Leah. Leah will want to talk with you once she's made up her mind and if she decides to stay with you, and have you by her side…" I choked on my words, surprising myself by my choking.

'_Why couldn't I say what I needed to? What's causing me to be like this?'_ I thought, trying to swallow the growing lump in my throat. But even that wasn't happening; I just couldn't seem to get the lump to go down.

"Don't say that… Please" Jacob pleading, his arms tightening. "I'll never let you go again, even if its five feet away from me, I'll die if I don't have you in my arms again. I need you Seth. I need you in my life, no. I need you in my life for the rest of my life" Jacob concluded.

I didn't know what came over me, but it seemed as though something had finally snapped, something deep inside of me that I've buried under years and years of memories, seem to have finally surfaced and showed me what it's like to be loved again.

Memory after memory flashed before my eyes. Memories of how Jacob and I used to be before I left, the love we shared for each other, the care that we showered each other in, even the time we made love for the first time in a meadow at the stroke of mid-night.

As these memories rushed through my brain, I didn't realise that tears had started to flow down my cheeks.

"You remember, don't you…" Jacob said, his lips drawn back into a smile. I gasped, seeming to have forgotten that Jacob was still here. "You remember all the times we spent together; the time I defended you against the bullies at school for picking on you about your height. The nights we spent with you helping me with my school work. The days we spent together on the holidays… you remember them all don't you" Jacob said, causing my memories to flash before my eyes. And every word he spoke, was true. All my life through childhood, he was there by my side, defending me, supporting me, caring for me and loving me.

"You remember the night we went to that meadow, we talked and talked and talked, then we started kissing, then we made love for the first time. You remember that, right?" Jacob asked, his lips still drawn back in a smile as his arms tightening a little more around me.

"Yes… I do…" I breathed, defeated by the power that Jacob had over me. The power to make my resolve to become fault, to make my walls come crumbling down, to my heart skip a beat, to make my knees buckle under, to make my palms become sweaty and to cause my face to become red.

"This is the Seth that I remember, the Seth that I love and adore" Jacob stated, loosening his hold, only to quickly spin me around on the spot and grip my shoulders in a firm hold. "The Seth that I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with"

I stared up at Jacob, the blush still evident on my face as I stared at Jacob's smiling, confident and proud face.

"I love you Seth Clearwater" Jacob stated in a calm confident voice as he stared into my eyes.

I wanted to say something, I wanted to do something. But I couldn't, because that damn lump was still stuck in my throat.

'_Jacob…'_

xXxXxXx

A figure stood outside, their hand raised and fisted ready to knock on the door before them. But they halted in their movement as the words of what transpired between the two inside caused the person to stop as thoughts ran through their head.

'_I-is it true… Tha-that Seth and Jacob… were lovers before he left?...Is it?'_ Was the thought that ran through Leah's head as she stood before Seth's door, having come over to have a chat with her little brother, and hopefully get back on track as brother and sister… Hopefully.

But with what was now overheard of the two, she didn't know if she even deserved to be here, for it was her fault that her little brother decided to run away.

Lowering her hand, Leah turned from the door. '_Maybe a different time would be better'_, with that Leah walked off the front porch and headed for her car.

Once in, she started the car and drove off, hoping that neither Seth of Jacob heard her drive away.

'_I'm sorry little bro… I never meant to hurt you'_ Leah thought, as a tear rolled down her cheek as she drove down the street, on her way to her mums house, hoping to get answers.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

My heart seemed to falter as I watched Jacob lean closer and closer, his eyes slowly closing as his lips got closer and closer to mine. My heart was beating a mile a minute, skipping a beat here and there as it went.

I wanted this, I defiantly want this, and I've wanted this for so long and just as our lips was finally able to connect after all these years. The soft warm feeling of his lips pressed against mine, his lips encasing my own as he dominated the kiss, his tongue invading my mouth like it usually did whenever we made out, the feel of his hands running up and down my body, causing shivers and goose bumps to rise in his hands wondering.

But that all came to a stop, even before he could land his lips on mine, as the sound of a car's engine caused both of us to stop in our tracks. Pulling away from Jacob I raced to the front door, wrenching it open, and nearly off the hinges, I stared at the car that did a three point turn before heading down the street. I couldn't tell whose car it was, but that didn't stop the deep inhaling Jacob did as he stared at the car.

"Leah…" At that name, my heart skipped another beat, but for a different cause.

'_How… much did she hear?' _ I thought as I swallowed the small lump in my throat.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An:<strong> Well there we have it, the ninth installment of this story… I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I know it took me a long time to update, but I really wanted to do a good job, and I hope I did deliver on that.

So, please leave a comment to let me know how I did.

Thank you for reading,

WolfPacFaan


	10. An Unexpected Reunion

**An: Well here we have it, chapter ten of this story, it's quite exciting to know that we've made it this far. And it's all thanks to you guys for sending me the reviews, the favourites and the follows for this story and all my other ones.**

**Well I won't keep you long so.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Sue's Pov

It's been a few weeks since the twin have moved in with me indefinitely, and in these three weeks I've had the pleasure of being able to watch as they grew into young teens since joining the pack. I'm amazed at how much they have matured how much they have grown in height, how they have been growing into their features and how much their personality has changed and all of this is from them joining the pack. Learning the ways of how to work in a team so close, that even though they aren't blood they are still family to each other and look out for one another.

I feel my heart swell with mixed emotions every time they come to me seeking advice about the stories that have been passed down through generation to generation. I'm sad because it's not meant to be me that they come to seeking advice or knowledge about our ancestors and the past packs that have written their knowledge for the pack of the next generation.

But I'm happy at the same time, for it gives me more reason to bond with my grandchildren that I haven't had the pleasure of knowing until now.

But I'm sad every time they come to me, for it's not meant to be me that they come to, but their father that they are meant to be going to seeking this advice and knowledge. Learning more and more about whom and what they are from their father, not me, and every time Seth calls asking how the kids are doing and wanting to know if they'd like to talk to him.

But before I can even call out to them, they had already left the room or house and it breaks my heart every time I tell my son that the kids are out. But Seth knows that that is a lie, and it breaks my heart every time we say good-bye and hearing the heart ache in his voice.

But it's not only Seth that's taking it hard.

And every time at the dinner table, I watch as the kids sit there in silence picking at their food, pretty much playing with their food instead of wafting it down like every other time and like every other wolf in the pack. And I can tell that the kids are being strongly affected by this, and all the proof I need to prove that I'm right is the look in their eyes. The look of sadness, regret and hurt.

I knew I had to do something, and I needed to do something fast, not only as a grandmother but as a mother as well.

xXxXxXx

'It's been a few weeks since the kids moved out to live with their grandma for indefinitely'

'It's been a few weeks since Leah came to my house but ended up driving off in a hurry after having heard what Jacob and I talked about'

'And it been a few weeks since-'

"Seth, I'm back from patrol!" I hear Jacob's voice ring throughout the home as he entered through the back door.

'And as I was about to say; it's been a few weeks since Jacob started being here' I sighed as I thought that, a little depressed that Jacob hasn't taken my proposal and left when I wanted him to. So he's been here for the past few weeks sleeping on the couch.

Yes the couch, because I don't want him anywhere near me, my bed, my room… actually the upstairs area all together. Why? Because I know if I keep this up, he'll feel lonely and eventually leave and go running back to Leah….

'Leah…'

Ever since I found out that Leah was at my front door and had heard what was said between me and Jacob and left in a hurry. I've all these thoughts running through my head, wearing me down more and more. I wanted to chase after her and tell her what she heard was false.

But I couldn't.

My feet were frozen where they were. My brain wouldn't register with my feet as they screamed at them to move, to run after her, to phase in the middle of the street in brood day light and chase after her. But it didn't happen. And now I have this heavy feeling in my heart that's been there ever since that day.

But I'm hopeful that when the day comes for me to confront Leah about all of this, I'm hoping that Leah won't take it personal and would allow us to become even stronger as brother and sister.

'But… I guess I can only hope, hey' I sighed again as I got up from my seat and started something to eat for dinner.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

'Ever since the announcement of the twins, nothing has been going right for Seth. It seems life just want to keep on throwing him one curve ball after the other for the poor guy'

'I just wish that I could help him, make him realise that he isn't alone in this' I sighed as I stared up at the ceiling from my position on the couch. My so called bed since I've been living here.

Over the pass few week, I've watched how Seth becomes depressed more and more each day, and to add salt to the wound, Leah shows up and then runs off and to add extra salt, I watch how Seth's mood gets more depressed every time he calls to talk to his kids only to be rejected again and again.

Every time I watch Seth, it's not only him that get hurt more and more, it hurts me as well seeing Seth like this, and that why I haven't left, cause I want to be there when Seth decides to do something that will not only hurt himself, but everyone that cares for him as well. I want to be the one that keeps Seth from doing anything like that. But I know that if Seth ever does hurt himself, I know it won't only hurt me, but it would kill his mother if he did anything like that.

As I lie awake on the couch, I think of this staring up at the ceiling, and even though I couldn't see with my eyes, I could defiantly hear and smell with my nose and ears. The faint smell of salt water that would run down Seth's cheeks in rivulets until they were absorbed by the pillow he hugged every night, even hearing the silent sobs that Seth would think that were silent, but I could hear them clear as day. And every night I'd wish that I could run up those stairs' barge into his room and wrap my arms around him and hold him within my arms till I knew he had stopped crying and actually fell asleep. I'd stay there all night with him, holding him keeping him in place before he could shatter more than he has right now.

But I couldn't, and it hurts me every day watching as Seth would keep his distance with me at all times.

'And all I want is for all of us; Leah, Sue, the kids and the twins and Seth, to be a family. A proper one' I thought as I turned to my side, trying hard to resist my urges to run to Seth's room.

xXxXxXx

Third Pov

As the days rolled on by, two figures stood before a door, their hearts beating loudly in excitement and nerves. One of the two figures brought one closed fist up and knocked three times on the door that stood before them.

The two waited for a minute before the door was pulled open, but before the two could jump the person before them.

They stalled.

"Who are you?" one of the figures said, confused by the appearance of the person before them.

"Shouldn't _I_ be asking _you _that question?" the person replied, as he opened the door and leaned against the door frame, his body frame blocking the door way.

"No. I think we have the exact right, to know who you are and what you are doing in our little brother's house!" The female of the two figures demanded.

"Andria, calm down" the other figure said in a calming tone to the easily angered female, before turning back to the person at the door.

"Sorry" the figure said before they out reaching their hand, "Hi, I'm George and this is Andria. We're close friends of Seth's and we were told that this is his house?" George said, taking over for Andria before she started to go wild at the man before them.

"Jacob" Jacob said as he enclosed his hand around George's. "Yes this is his house. But I'm afraid you're a little early"

The two were curious as to way Jacob would say that.

"He's at work"

"Oh. Do you know what time he'd be home?" George asked, hoping that Jacob would say soon before Andria did something they'd both regret.

"He should be home in about half an hour or so" Jacob said, leaning back to check the clock on the wall.

"Thank you. We'll be back a little later then" George said, pulling Andria away before she could insult, harm or ignore the man that stood att he door frame.

As the minutes passed by, it was finally time for Seth to return home. He got out of his car and locked it before walking towards his house, a tone that played on the radio playing in his head.

All of the sudden, a chill went up Seth's spine, causing him to stop in his tracks. He spanned his sense out as quickly as he could, hoping to notice the threat before it got him. But it was already too late.

In a matter of second Seth was struck from the side, instantly bring him down to the ground. Seth quickly brought his arms up to protect himself from the onslaught of attacks from his assailant.

"You. Don't. Call. Or Text. Or E-mail. Or Mail. Or Facebook. Or anything else to contact us." Seth attacked yelled out at him as they beat down on Seth's arms. After that Seth's attacker stopped their attack and placed their hands on either side of Seth's head, trapping him where he laid. "What, you move away and forget all about the people that love and cared for you"

In a blink of an eye, Andria wrapped her arms around Seth's neck as hard as she could. "I thought you had run away again or died, and you forgot to say good-bye" Andria said her voice soft and would've been hard to hear if it weren't for Seth's wolf senses.

"We missed you" George said as he came up behind Andria and got down to their level and placed a hand on Seth's shoulder with a kind smile on his lips.

Seth was in shock as he stared at the two, surprised to see them here as well as happy to see them here, and slowly, a smile of delight spread across Seth's lips as he stared as his adopted family before he moved back to Forks.

"I've missed you both, so much" Seth said as he wrapped his arms around his friends that same smile still on his lips as he held on tightly to the two.

After five minutes of Andria checking over Seth, seeing if there are any cuts, bruises, asking if he was healthy, if he had been eating right, been looking after himself. All the same questions that a mother would be asking their own child. Seth smiled at this as George pulled Andria away and helped Seth up and they headed towards the house.

Jacob having been standing there throughout the whole thing, he was very tempted to run at the girl and rip her off of him and crouch protectively over Seth's body. But luckily, for her, it came to a stop and Jacob realised that these people were there for Seth when everyone else wasn't.

As the three friends drew closer to the house, Jacob finally snapped out of thoughts and moved out of the way for the three to enter; closing the door after Seth had entered. Instantly Seth lead the two through the house, pointing at what was what, where was where and whose room was whose, then after a briefing on how their lives were. They finally asked the question Seth was dreading since he first laid his eyes on them.

"So, where are the little rugrats anyway?"

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well there we have it; I was finally able to update this story after so long. I know I can't really say sorry, because I know it won't really mean much. So I'm not going to say sorry, and I'm just going to say, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and hopefully, I can update sooner, or whenever I can.<strong>

WolfPacFaan.


	11. A Push In The Right Direction, Right?

**An: Well, here we are, at chapter Eleven. Hmm, I think I've done pretty well with updates. Work has been a bit slow lately, so I thought I'd do some writing on my days off, and hopefully with the way things are going, I can get this story done and I can move onto the next two and then I can start my brand new story that I hope you guys will absolutely love. Hopefully. Haha.**

**Okay, so I think I've babbled on enough, so I'll let you get to the story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Seth stared at the two in silence, not knowing how to respond to their question. Does he tell the truth? Does he lie? Does he run out of the house screaming before phasing into a giant wolf and running off into the forest….

'_Although, that does sound good'_ Seth thought, contemplating that and leaning more towards that thought. Seth thought otherwise and mentally sighed. '_But it'd be better to tell the truth then lie and have Andria come and hunt me down while in a mad rage…'_

Seth shivered as he thought that before beckoning the two to follow him and lead them into the lounge room. Seth sat down in his chair, his hands clamping together in a tight hold, his thoughts running amuck around in his head, trying to piece some kind of sentence together to tell his friends where his kids are.

Seth stared down at his hands wondering how to voice the slowly forming sentence in his head. Andria and George stared at Seth in worry before looking towards each other, before looking to Seth again, worry and concern painted on their faces as they waited…

And waited…

And waited…

Until, finally Andria couldn't wait anymore.

"Oh would you just say something already!" Andria snapped flopping back on the couch with a huff as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I mean god, how long does it take to answer one simple question"

"Andria" George hissed as his friend, giving her a soft hit against her arm before turning back to look at Seth with an apologetic look as well as concern. "Seth, what happened?"

"Thekidshavemovetolivewiththeirgrandmawhiletheylea rntobecomepartofthepack, indefinitely" Seth said as fast as he could, hoping and praying that his friends wouldn't understand a word he just said, except for the last part. But he's hopes and prays came crashing down once Andria rose up from her seat.

"What do you mean, 'the kids have gone to live with their grandma to learn how to be part of the pack, indefinitely'" Andria asked, repeating Seth's words and failing at speaking in his tone of voice.

"I mean what I said and you repeated. The kids have moved to be with their grandma to learn how to be part of the pack…" Seth said, trailing off as he looked away and said in a hush voice, "Andarepissedoffatmeforlyingtothemallthistime…."

"Excuse me?!" Andria snapped, having heard every single word that Seth has said. "You mean to tell me that my godchildren are god knows how far away-"

"About forty-five minutes away from here" Jacob piped in from his spot at the threshold.

"-Thank you- about forty-five minutes away, running around in a vampire infested forest with a pack of testosterone boys to protect them. HA! I'd like to see them even try to lay a hand on my little Ashley. HA!" Andria said, smugness in her tone as she nodded her head, agreeing completely with herself about everything she just said.

"Actually, the pack is the only best place for the twins to be. For the pack not only protects each other, but the entire tribe from rogue vampires. So all in all, no harm would come of the twins what so ever" Jacob stated, pushing off from the threshold and strides into the living room to stand next to Seth's chair. "Besides, no harm will come of my children while I'm still Alpha of this pack" Jacob stated, giving off an aura of authority as he stood by Seth's side.

Which was a bad thing to have done, as both Seth and George groaned, already knowing that Jacob has just walked straight into Andria's trap.

"Well then…" Andria said, walking to small distance between her and Jacob and stood before him with a gleam in her eye that show that she is keeping Jacob to his word or else. "You better make sure no harm come to those two. For if there is any harm brought to those two, you will wish, pray and dream that you have never met me…" Andria threatened before turning on the spot and walking off… She was lost as to where she was going.

"Heh heh… Uhh, where's the bathroom again?" she asked sweetly, giving a guilty smile as she waited for Seth to reply.

"Down the small hall and the door just before the laundry on the right" Seth directed, sighing at Andria's antics to ruin a perfectly good moment.

"Thank you!" Andria called out as she ran for the bathroom.

"I think I'll get started on dinner now" Seth stated, rising up from his seat. Only to be stopped as George beat him to his feet, already heading for the kitchen.

"No, you rest. I'll get dinner started" and at that moment, Andria finally joined the rest whistling a pleasant tune having relieved herself from her discomfort. "And Andria will join me" and there goes that pleasant tune.

"I'll what now?" Andria asked confused by what is being transpired while she's been gone. '_I haven't been gone that long now have I?'_

"You'll help me with dinner, right?" George looked over at Andria expectantly, hoping that Andria will get his hint that she wanted her in the kitchen, now.

"Uhh… I was… kind of…. Hoping that…."

"Now!"

"Epp" Andria slightly jumped back before sighing in defeat and joining George in the kitchen. "Fine…" Andria huffed, slightly grumpy as she trotted into the kitchen.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

I could feel my lips pulling up to a smile as I watched the classic antics of George and Andria. Even when they were out of my sight, I could still hear them as they bickered about the smallest of things as well as other stuff. And through it all, I still had a smile on my lips.

"Hmm, now there's something I haven't seen in a while" I heard Jacob say from my side. I looked towards him, a little surprised that he was still next to me. I turned away as quick as I could, trying hard to fight the smile, but it was no use. That smile ended up staying on my lips, as a blush slowly comes upon my cheeks.

"Well it's been a long time since I've had something the smile about" I said, knowing that it might hurt Jacob, but it was the truth. Since moving here, I haven't really had the best chance to really feel happy about something and smile about it.

"You know, that can change right?" Jacob said as he kneeled down and to about my height.

I looked over a Jacob in mild confusion, but as my eyes locked with his, I knew then exactly what he meant by that. "Jacob, I already told you." I said, looking away from Jacob and down to my enclosed hands. Only for them to be obscured as Jacob placed one of his own honey skinned hand on my own.

"I know…." Jacob sighed, "But you must know that, I won't stop till I have you in my arms once again. I won't stop, till I have my lips pressing against your own once again. And I won't stop, till I am at my last dying breath. For I still and always will love you" Jacob stated, squeezing his hand against mine as he leaned over and pressed his lips against my temple.

As Jacob got up and left to go do his patrol for the night, I stayed rooted to my seat, my heart pounding in my chest as Jacob's words ran over and over in my head, as the heat from where Jacob's lips pressed ran over my entire body causing my heart to skip a beat as I continued to replay the feel of Jacob's lips pressed against my temple.

And surprisingly, no thought came to my head as I stay here, in my chair like a statue.

"Seth, Jacob dinners….. Served?" Andria started announcing before coming to a halt, seeing that Jacob wasn't here, "Seth, where's Jacob gone?"

Slowly I felt my head rise as I turned my eyes from my hand and looked over at Andria. "…He…has patrol" I said, looking towards the door that Jacob once occupied, before turning back to my hands. "He… Won't be joining us tonight"

"Oh, well do you want to come and eat before it gets cold?" Andria asked, her tone having taken that of concern. Slowly I nodded my head at Andria's question before slowly getting up from my seat and followed after Andria to the table that was set for four, but will only be three tonight.

"Where's…" I heard George ask, before he trailed off. "I'll put some food in the microwave for him for later" I heard George say as he started getting a dish ready for Jacob when he returned.

As Andria, George and I had our dinner, none of us made any conversation, unless the other two did and if so, I wasn't really paying all that much attention. So to me, tonight was a quiet one.

xXxXxXx

"What do you mean you're getting my kids back for me?" I asked in a confused, slightly frustrated, a little excited, angry tone, as I stared as Andria and George as they stood at my door the next day, looking like they were ready to tackle anything in their way, while I stills stood in my pajamers from last night, while Jacob was still asleep on the couch without a shirt on, seeming to have forgotten that we have guests.

"Exactly that" Andria replies with a bright grin on her face and her chest puffed out a little.

I slightly tilted to the left to get a better view of George and looked at him for help to stop whatever Andria has planned in her head. "George!" But all I got in return was a guilty smile and shrug. I looked back at Andria, surprisingly still standing in the exact same spot as before. "You can't be serious, right?" I asked, an eyebrow rising in question as her mission for today, as she has called it today.

"As serious as serious can be" she nodded, looking as though someone has just given her, her most wanted gift for an early birthday/Christmas/ New Year present.

'God, give whoever has to deal with this woman strength' I prayed, watching as the two grabbed their coats and headed out the door and towards their car. I watched as they strapped in and started the car, and slowly pulled out of the drive way. Only to come to a stop at the end of the drive way.

I watched in slight confusion and mild amusement as I watched Andria hop out of the car and race up towards me, another guilty smile on her lips. "How do you get to the reservation?"

I stared at Andria's smiling face dumbfound. "How the hell did you guys end up getting here in the first place?" I asked as I walked back inside to grab a pen and paper to write the instructions down. I heard Andria take a breath in to reply to my question, but I beat her to it. "It's a rhetorical question" I said, knowing that Andria was pouting at how I used my wolf powers.

"Here" I said, handing the written instructions to Andria before shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Heh heh, watch, you'll have your kids back in your house running amuck in no time, just like before" Andria said, I nodded and gave her a small smile before she turned on her heel and headed back down the stairs.

"I hope so" I said quietly, knowing that Andria heard me as she sped up her speed as she headed for the car.

"I really do hope…" I whispered as I watched the two finally pull out of the car and drove down the street, "you are able to get to La Push in one piece" I sighed as I watched the two drive pass my house again as they headed in the right direction this time.

xXxXxXx

Third Pov

"No"

"B-but-"

"No"

"Guys listen, your father-"

"-Lied to us. So no, we will not go back until we are ready"

Andria and George were sitting in the living room of Sue Clearwater's house, the person named sitting in an arm chair off to the side while the twins were sitting opposite them in a two seater; the very same two seater that Seth was laying on when Leah made announced that she and Jacob were engaged.

The four, Andria, George, Ashley and Xavier, have been arguing about their return to their father for at least an hour and a half. At first it was all happy go lucky, smiles and excited greetings from everyone, until Andria and George said that they had to talk, and then everything just seemed to go downhill. And now, the twins were glaring at their godparents while the godparents were glaring right back at them.

"Look you two, your father has every right to have kept the secret about you, your heritage and who is your real family and all okay. So quit your immaturity and grow up and learn that life isn't always going to be easy" Andria said, speaking in an adult tone that George has never ever really heard her speak before.

"So what you're saying is that it's okay for our father to have half of our life hidden from us, his own flesh and blood, for his own sake" Ashley stated, her tone of great frustration from her godparents, stating that it was okay, for their father to have hidden half their life, hiding half of what they are, when their father told them all their lives to always be whole you are, never what other people say or want you to be.

"Okay, it's true that your father was in the wrong about hiding who you guys are. But think of this from your fathers perspective, think of how much this is hurting your father every day that you guys are here, away from him, away from his protective arms, the two most important people in his life, that mean the world to him" George said, taking the position of the calm one in this heated discussion. "No offence" George said, turning towards Sue hoping that he didn't offend her in anyway.

"None taken. I know exactly what you guys mean" Sue said, realising that this is the moment that she has been waiting for, the moment that she can finally reunite her grandchildren with their father. "Kids, what Andria and George are saying is the truth. The day I found out that your father ran away, I piece of my heart went missing, and everyday bit by bit small piece of my heart would break off" Sue said, looking as though she were thinking of a memory a long time ago, as her eyes started to become slightly watery. "So I know, exactly what Seth is going through, even though I lost one child, I couldn't bear to think of how he's feeling with having lost both of his children"

The twins fell silent then, looking from their grandma, towards their godparents, then to each other as different thoughts and emotions ran through their heads as they thought about what their grandma had just said.

"What your grandma has just said is the truth. We only came yesterday, but we could already see in your dads eyes, that his heart is breaking more and more each day" George said, hoping that with what he just said and what Sue has said, will be enough to push the kids back to their father.

George's eyes snapped over towards Andria, watching as she opened her mouth to saw something, and knowing that she was about to say something irrelevant or just plain stupid, George shook his head in heavy disagreement with whatever Andria had to say.

"That still doesn't remove the fact as to why daddy left in the first place, and left everyone that loves and cares for him, causing everyone emotional pain, like grandma, the pack, Jacob and even Leah as well…" Ashley said, trailing off as she clasped hands with Xavier, knowing that she was going to need his comfort that only he could give her.

"To answer that, is not our duty to do. But is for your father to say" George said, seeming to have taking the main speaker out of the two.

"So come home and have a very heart to heart felt chat"

It seemed like ice just froze over hell once that had been said. Slowly, almost like slow motion, George turned his head towards Andria, a surprised but killing look on his face as he stared at Andria, about ready to kill the woman for having ruined their chances of getting the twins back to their father.

"Oh, I see. So we're just meant to pack all of our stuff up, hop into your car and let you drive us back home to our dad to have a heartfelt talk about why he did all of this, and then we'd all be on good terms and live happily ever after, right?" Xavier said sounding more and more pissed off as he spoke.

"Yeah" Andria said, seeming to have missed the tone in Xavier's voice, and thought that what she has said is what needs to be said to get the twins back. George could feel himself twitching as he stared at Andria with a killer's intent in his eyes.

"Well it's not happening" Xavier stated a look of stubbornness in his eye as he stared at the two. "You can't expect us to forgive our dad at a snap of a finger, just because he looks as though he's a broken man that has just lost everything. Well like you said, life isn't always going to be easy, so he should just grow up and become the parent that he is meant to be, and maybe he should get his arse here instead of the other way around" Xavier said, but after having realised what he just said, the boy retreated into the couch, knowing that he just gave the three adults what they've been wanting, in a different form of way then what they were hoping, but still the same result.

Confrontation.

"Andria-" George called, but was interrupted by the woman herself.

"Already on it" the woman replied, already leaving the room with her phone in hand.

xXxXxXx

After about an hour of waiting, a knock came from the front door of the Clearwater's house. Everyone was in silence, as they stared in the general direction of the front door. Everyone's heart was beating a mile a minute as the continued to stare at the general direction of the front door.

It wasn't till another knock to the front door did someone finally react to the knocking. Sue got up from her seat and headed for the front door. Upon opening the door, she came face to face with her son standing on the front porch with a heavy jacket and sunglasses on.

"Son, what are you doing wearing that?" Sue asked as she let her son in shortly followed by Jacob as well.

"I asked him the very same question before we left. Hi mum" Jacob said, walking in and pecking Sue on the cheek as he did. It's become a habit of his that Sue has driven into his head, that every time he came to Sue's he had to call her mum and give her a peck on the cheek whenever he entered the house.

"What it could get chilly in a matter of seconds, you never know. This is La Push don't forget" Seth said as he took his jacket off and hung it up, while placing the sunglasses with his keys in the bowl at the front.

"That still doesn't really answer why you were wearing sunglasses" Sue said, guiding the two into the living room where everyone else was still sitting.

"It's a habit" Seth simply said, shrugging his shoulders as he did.

Upon arrival to the living room, Seth's eyes instantly connected with his kids, a small pleasant smile coming to his lips as he stared at them, seeing how much they have grown over the month that they've been away from him.

"Xavier, Ashley…" Seth cooed, wanting them to come running to his arms and never wanting them to let go. But all he got instead was the cold shoulder, which he knew he deserved to have after what he has done.

"Dad" the twins said together, watching out of the corner of their eye as Seth walked and came to sit in between Andria and George.

Silence soon fell as no one knew how to start the conversation off. Thoughts ran throughout everyone's head, no one knowing how they should start the apologizing part of all of this. But luckily, Seth was able to think of something to say.

"You guys have grown so much since I last saw you" he said, that smile still on his lips as he stared at his kids. "How's pack life?" he asked, wanting to know how they've been doing with the new changes in their life.

"It's okay. Though, it's a bit annoying to have to wake up in the middle of the night to run patrol" Ashley said, causing everyone to chuckle at that.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Sometimes I'd be having a great dream, then the next thing I know I'd hear a howl calling for me to take over for my shift" Seth said, recalling those memories as if it was just yesterday, that that would be happening. "What else has been happening while you've been living here?"

"Well, we…" Ashley looked over to Xavier, wondering if she should talk about what they did just last week. Xavier nodded, "We chased out first vampire out of our territory. We were actually close to getting him, but he was tricker then we thought he'd be" Ashley finished speaking, causing everyone to gasp silently, eyes all traveling to Seth in one way or another, wondering how he'd react to what his babies has just done.

But Seth surprised everyone as his smile seems to have widened even more. "Really! That's so cool. Did any of the pack come to help? Or did you guys do it on your own?" Seth asked, surprising everyone at the questions he asked his kids.

"Actually, it was just Xavier, Jacob and I that chased the vampire out" All eyes turned towards Jacob, causing him to shrink in embarrassment at being caught red handed, before all eyes returned back to Ashley. "But dad, you should've seen us, well more Xavier, he was fast, he was like this close to getting the vampire before he jumped into the trees and got away like that" Ashley stated, bringing her thumb and pointer finger about a centimetre away from each other.

"Really?!" Seth said, looking over towards Xavier, seeing the boy blush at being in the spot like.

"Well, I would've had him if he didn't jump up in the trees. Stupid leech" Xavier grumbled, crossing his arms and pouted slight, replaying the memory in his head, causing everyone to chuckle again.

"And what else is there? What else have you guys learnt?" Seth asked, wanting to know everything that they have learnt while they've been gone.

"Well-" Ashley began to say, but a knock was coming from the front door, causing everyone to halt in what they were doing.

Confused, by the sudden knocking, everyone turned towards Sue, wondering if she had any guests coming that they didn't know about. But by the looks on the lady's face, she didn't know that she had guests coming either. Another knock came again, causing the woman to snap out of her shock and get up from her chair.

"I'm coming! One minute!" Sue called, walking through the lounge room and heading for the front door.

Silence fell upon everyone as they waited for Sue to answer the door, wondering who it could be that is at the front door. But their answer soon came as a burst of wind came throughout the house; bring with it the scent of the person standing at the front door. Both Seth and Jacob looked at each other, praying and hoping that it wasn't the person that they thought it would be. But their suspicion was confirmed, as Sue spoke their name.

"Leah? What are you doing here?"

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>n: Duh Duh Duuuuhh. A cliff-hanger, I know, I know. I'm sorry, but I had to cut it there. I mean, you can't really have two confrontations in the same chapter, am I right? So, I'm leaving it at that and leaving it with you guys on how you think the confrontation with Leah will go like?<strong>

**Well, hope you guys will leave a comment and let me know what you guys thought of the story. Did you like it? Hate it? Never want to read more of it? Perhaps something else that I can't come up with at the moment, but will come up after, I have posted this. Hahaha.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and you'll let me know what you thought of it.**

**WolfPacFaan.**


	12. Shinning a New Light on Darkness

**An: Well ladies and gentlemen here we have it, chapter 12. Wow, I never really thought, I'd actually make it to Chapter 12. Well I won't keep you long, and I'm sorry it took me so long to finally update as well.**

**Enjoy**

**xXxXxXx**

Everything was silent in Sue's house as everyone waited with bated breath, as they heard the announcing of Leah's name. Every eye in the household was directed towards the threshold of the living room. As The kids looked slightly confused and uncomfortable at the sudden silence that has plagued the room, they looked towards their parent, shocked to see the scared look on their faces as the stared intently in the general direction of the front door.

The twins were slightly confused by the behaviour of their parents, curious as to why the two wore such scared faces. The two looked at each other wondering if the other knew what was up with their parent, especially their father. But neither of them could come up with an explanation, and instead shrugged at one another. Confused that their parents would be scared of Leah, for the last few times that they had met their new found aunty she seemed happy and excited to see them every time she came over, giving them hugs and chatting with them and not letting anyone else pipe a word in.

So why were Seth and Jacob both equally scared of Leah as she entered the living room?

All that could be heard in the room was the sound of Seth and Jacob gulping as their eyes connected with Leah's, both acting as though they have just be spotted for having their hand in the cookie jar after being told not to.

Although the feeling of being scared was soon joined as they watched Tyler, Sophia and Taylor enter the room behind her; the two male parents both seeming to have missed the kid's names being called out as they entered the room. All four new occupants wearing the same stoic expression as Tyler, Sophia and Taylor, who was being held in Sophia's arms, took to standing close to their grandma, who was seated at the dining table.

As the silence dragged out, all eyes were turned towards the three that just looked at one another, hoping and praying that one of them would say a word, something or anything. But no words ever left either of the three. Until someone finally said something….

"Would one of you just say something already, like hi, hello, sorry, how are you doing? Something…" All eyes turned towards the person who spoke and too much surprise, other not so surprise, Andria, was the one that had finally broken the endless silence. "I mean god, is English like a foreign language to you or something" she mutter as she crossed her arms and turned her face to the side, not happy that it's taking this long for someone to finally break the silence.

As Andria seemed to have calmed down, somewhat, all eyes turned back towards the three in question. All three were slightly shocked by Andria's sudden outburst. But it was Seth that seemed to recover quicker than the other two, and sighed as he got up from his seat and walked the few steps towards his sister and stood within arm's length of each other. Knowing that at any point Leah would strike out at him and slap him across the face, but he knew he had to be this close to her, he didn't know why, he just felt like he had to be this close to her.

Everyone else watched with bated breath and the looks of confusion as they stared at the two siblings, wondering why Seth would stand this close to Leah, knowing full well of her short temperament. But everyone was shocked as what transpired next stunned everyone.

"I'm sorry I slept with Jacob. I'm sorry I wasn't there for your wedding or the birth of your kids. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, just as much as you would've helped me when dad died. I'm sorry for all the birthdays that I have missed, for you and your kids. And I'm sorry I ran away, and not leaving a proper explanation…" Seth said, looking his sister right in the eye as he spoke every single word, those words coming right from the heart as he spoke them, hoping and praying that his sister will forgive him. But he knew she wouldn't forgive him right then and there, but hopefully over time as they rebuild their bond she could forgive him.

But as Seth waited for his sister to reply to his apology, hoping that she wouldn't result to violence and talk this out with her brother, but as Seth waited, the next thing he saw was the wall. His face seeming to have turned away from his sister. But it wasn't till the pain on his left side cheek, did he realise what had happen.

All that could be heard as the two siblings faced each other was this almighty slap of skin hitting harshly against skin, causing Seth's face to turn to the right, as Leah slapped him across the face.

In no time, all hell broke loose.

Andria was up and out of her seat faster than you could blink, a fist balled up and ready to swing, and her target at the moment was Leah. All her focus and determination was solely focused on Leah. George had a hard time trying to catch the woman before she could do anything to harm Leah, but luckily it was Jacob that was able to reach Andria before she started swinging fists. As that was happening, Sue was on her feet too, running op to the two siblings and putting herself in between them before anything else could happen and was already giving Leah a mouth full about why she shouldn't have hit Seth.

As the adults continue to bicker and argue, the kids all looked at one another, Sophia and Taylor both missing since Sophia didn't want her little brother to see any of this, but the remain three were shocked to say the less and slightly scared at the sudden outbreak. But it was Tyler who noticed that something was a little off.

Tyler's eyes zeroed in on what it was that was off, and noticed that Seth still hasn't moved his head from the direction he was hit. Instead he just stood their frozen on the spot. Crinkling his eyebrows in confusion, Tyler turned towards his new found siblings and nodded him his new found uncle's direction. The twins followed the direction Tyler was nodding to and saw what Tyler was seeing.

Seth stood in the exact same spot he had just been in the last twenty seconds. He seeming to have become a statue, frozen on the stop, staring intently at the wall, but his eyes weren't focus at all. They were surprised that Seth wasn't shaking, getting ready to phase, no tears were rolling down his cheeks. No emotion ran across Seth's face as he stared at the same spot.

"Daddy…?" it wasn't till Ashley finally said something that everyone stopped and looked in Seth's direction everyone noticing that Seth hasn't moved at all, not one inch. "Daddy… Are you okay?" Ashley asked again worried about her father.

In an instant, Seth threw his body around till it was facing Jacob a look of death and anger on his face as he stared menacingly at Jacob. He body was shaking in waves as the anger built up in his chest, his wolf looking for blood.

The Alpha's blood.

The heartache, the pain, the suffering that the two Clearwater siblings have endured, all of it was because of Jacob. It wasn't Seth or Leah that were causing each other pain; it was Jacob, everything that has happened to them, except for their father's death, was because of him.

"You did this!" Seth yelled, a finger jabbing right into Jacob's chest. "You caused all of this! You're the reason I left in the first place, you're the reason I couldn't be here to be there for my nephews and nieces birth. You're the cause of all this heartache that both Leah and I have endured throughout all these years. And not to mention the heartache and pain that my mother has been through ever since I left" Seth stated, walking towards Jacob with every statement he made, causing Jacob to take more the a few steps back, scared of the little wolf before him. Never having seen this side of him before.

"It's. All. Your. Fault!" Seth screeched, causing Jacob to trip and fall back till he was laying on the floor looking up at Seth in shock. But he wasn't the only one, everyone else stared at Seth like he was growing two heads, everyone was scared of the wolf that stood over Alpha.

Seth huffed and puffed as he continued to stare menacingly Jacob, while Jacob stared up at the one he still loves even after all these years, for the first time scared for his life as he stared up at Seth's panting form, watching as waves of anger rolled down the younger wolf's face.

"I'm sorry" Jacob said, his voice soft and scared, almost as though he was a child being scolded at by an adult for having done something wrong. But it was true, Jacob did do something wrong, he has broken two hearts in a matter of a week.

"Sorry isn't going to bring back what has been stolen from everyone. Sorry won't take the heartache and pain that everyone has endured over the years" Seth said his voice harsh, causing Jacob to wince, but the next words hit right at Jacob's heart. "and it was because of sorry, that I left that night" Seth's tone sent a chill down Jacob's spin as he stared wide eyed up at the man he loves and cares for. But, by the look in Seth's eyes, it didn't seem like Seth was returning the same feelings back any time soon.

With those words said Seth turned on his heel and walked away, heading for the front door, knowing that he had finally overstayed his welcome here, even though this was the house that he has grown up in, but at the moment it seemed as though this house has become foreign to him. Andria and George were quick to their feet as they went to follow after Seth, knowing that the shorter male is going to need comfort after this.

The twins looked between everyone, wondering what it is that they should do. Should they go after their father and give him the comfort of having his kids there to give him the hugs that only the twin could give him. Or should they stay here and continue to ignore their father. The twins looked over to their grandma, seeking for her guidance and with a nod in their father direction; the twins were quick to react.

"Wait!" The twins looked between each other, wondering if it was one of them that had said the word, but both of them looked as confused as the other. "Wait" the twins looked back, their eyes landing on the person that had said the word. And to their astonishment, their eyes landed on Jacob, their other father. The twins looked at Jacob as though he was crazy, 'Didn't he already have enough of being yelled at by Seth?' the twins wondered. But before anything or any words could be said, all heads turned towards the sound of small feet paddling towards the front door.

"T-Taylor, w-wait, wha-what are you doing get back here" Sophia's voice called out as she ran after the toddle that was charging head on towards Seth. Seth looked at the small kid in curiosity and shock as the kids ran at him before starting to throw his small balled up fists at Seth's leg throwing his left fist then his right repeatedly against Seth's leg with all his might.

"You leave daddy alone. Daddy is a good man. Daddy does all that he can for everyone around here. Daddy cares and loves us all. Daddy is good, daddy is my hero" Taylor said as tears rolled down his cheeks as he continued to onslaught of attacks. "I love my daddy!" the kid screeched as he grabbed hold of Seth's pant leg and looked up at him with watery eyes and tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Taylor that's enough. Come here" Jacob said, beckoning his youngest to him. But all he got in return was a shake of the kids head as he stayed attached to Seth's leg.

"No, it's not fair that this man can go off at you like that and not hear what you have to say" Taylor said, shocking the three standing closest to the door. "Everyone should at least get heard once before their final v-v-verdict. Isn't that what you said daddy?" Taylor said, looking towards Jacob with his watery and tear stricken face. Jacob looked at his youngest and smiled, out reaching his arms he beckoned Taylor over.

"Come here son" Running as fast as his small legs can take him, Taylor was wrapped up in his father's arms quicker than you could say boo, and while Taylor tried his best to wrap his own arms around his father's body, but couldn't succeed just yet.. "I love you, you know that right?" Jacob said softly as he nuzzled his son's cheek, causing Taylor to giggle slightly as he nodded his head.

"I know daddy. I know"

Silence fell upon the house and its occupants as they watched the scene before them, the love that a father and son can share between each other. The love and adore that the two shared with each other couldn't be matched with anything else in the world.

"You know he is right dad" Tyler said, coming to stand beside his father with Sophia standing next to him. "Everyone should be able to get heard once before the final verdict" Tyler said, looking directly at Seth as he said this. "But before anyone could say anything, can Sophia and I please have a moment of your time to say something?"

Seth looked at Tyler then Sophia, seeing the hurt looks in their eyes as they looked desperately at Seth for acceptance. Seth hesitated for a second, wondering if he really should allow the two to speak. But in the end, Seth nodded his head and came back into the living room, only to come and lean against the wall closest to the threshold of the living room.

"Thank you" Sophia said, giving Seth and the other a smile in gratitude. "Ever since finding out that Xavier and Ashley were our half siblings, we were ecstatic to find this out, the joy and surprise was just over whelming. But when he heard that the twins wanted to leave uncle Seth, to live with their grandma, we were both hurt and upset, while also happy and joyful that our half sibling were going to be living down the road from us"

"But every time we came to greet them, we watched as they became more and more quiet and distant with everyone and everything around them" Tyler said, look g towards the twins with apologetic smiles on their faces. "You guys might not have noticed, but we did. And we didn't know what we could've done to help. But we couldn't come up with anything, so we were stumped"

"And then, when we found out that dad had temporally moved out and went to live with you" Sophia said, pointing at Seth before lowering her finger and continued to talk. "We noticed that everything just seemed to be falling apart. Everything was out of whack, out of sync with everything else how it used to be"

"Well, I'm sorry I moved back here and ruined everything for every one" Seth said, throwing his arms up in the air before lowering them and crossing them at his chest. "Maybe I'll just leave, it seemed like everything was best how it was before I came back"

"NO!" Several people called out at Seth, causing the man to jump a little as he was startled at the sudden noise that everyone produced. But surprisingly, neither Tyler nor Sophia had joined in, except they stood their smiling at him and slightly shaking their heads.

"No, we don't want you to leave" Seth looked at the two, confused by this. "See even before you came back, it seemed like something was still missing out of our family and for years Tyler and I tried to figure out what it could be. But then when you came back, everything finally clicked. It was you, Uncle Seth. You are the missing piece in everyone's heart that can help us make our families lives a much better place for not only us, but for you as well" Sophia said, talking the several steps to stand in front of her long lost uncle. "Will you please stay and come and move back to La Push. Come and live where you are meant to be" Sophia said, opening her arms and wrapping them around her uncle.

Seth was shocked by this sudden turn of events, he was shocked beyond belief. But as Sophia fully wrapped her arms around his midsection, it seemed like something clicked in Seth's heart, causing him to come out of his frozen state and wrap his own arms around Sophia.

"You raised really great kids Jacob and Leah" Seth said as he pulled away from the hug, but was surprised to see that Sophia stayed close by Seth, even wrapping her arms around one of his and resting her head against his shoulder. Everyone smiled at the two, Jacob and Leah proud of their children for the knowledge that they have learnt over their years.

"I have something I want to say" Leah said, coming to stand in the middle of the living room, and cutting Jacob off from beginning to talk. "Jacob" Leah started, turning to face her husband, "I love you, and I really truly do. But lately, I've felt as though you have been pulling away from me. We don't really get to do that much together then we used to in the past, we don't spend as much time or have any alone time" The kids all 'ewwed' at hearing that information, before allowing Leah to continue. "And then when we found out that Seth has returned, I was ecstatic. I was able to have my baby brother back in my life again" Leah said, turning to look at Seth with a smile on her lips as he outstretched her arm and walking towards her little brother with a smile on her face. Seth returned the gesture and wrapped his free hand around his sisters and returned the smile Leah was giving him.

"But when Seth announced that you, Jacob, were the father of the twins. My world came to a halt; everything that we cherished and shared together was thrown out the window when I heard Seth say that. Then when you left me, so that I could have time to think, I thought about all the good times we had together, but they were minimal. But they were tiny compared to what you and Seth had shared, even before we got engaged. And it was the day after I had come to your door, Seth, that I had finally made my decision" Leah said, turning to look at Seth before retracting her hand from his and walking towards Jacob.

"I want a divorcé" Gasps ran throughout the household, bar two people. For instead of a gasp they smiled at their mother, happy at the decision that Leah has made.

"Leah…" Jacob said, finally deciding that it was time for him to get up from his spot on the ground, Taylor still wrapped up in his arms. "Are you sure?" Jacob asked, causing Seth to be shocked.

"Yes, I'm sure. You will have a better life with Seth then you would with me anyway" Leah said, reaching up on her tippy-toes to place a peck on Jacob's cheek. "That is, if he still wants you after everything you've done" Leah said, grinning up at her soon to be ex-husband, "and by the way he acted before, boy don't you have a lot of sucking up too do" Leah said, causing a few to giggle along with her as she took Taylor from Jacob's arms and went to stand next to Sue.

"Does anyone else have something to say before I continue" Jacob said, making sure everyone was able to finally get their thoughts across.

"I uh…." All eyes turned towards the person who spoke and to no surprise, it was Andria that had her hand raised, on for it to slowly come back down. "Actually on second thought, I'm good" she said, placing her hands on her lap before falling back and resting on the couch, allowing Jacob to finally speak, Jacob nodded his thanks before locking eyes with Seth.

"Before you say anything, just let me finish" Jacob said, holding a hand up at Seth, silently asking him to allow Jacob to speak. After receiving a nod from Seth, Jacob continued. "Before when I said sorry, I actually had more to say back then as well. I'm not going to beat around the bush. So I'll just jump straight to the main bit" Jacob said, before taking a few seconds to breathe as his heart started to race slightly.

"It was never really my intention to marry Leah in the first place" Jacob said, causing a few people to drop their jaw in shock. Jacob acted quickly before anyone could speak. "Hang on, just let me finish, please" Jacob pleaded, after a few seconds; everyone nodded their head, allowing Jacob to continue.

"Like I said, it wasn't my intention to marry Leah. But I was glad I did, for I was able to have three beautiful children from her. But even though I loved and cherished them with all my heart, I stilled had strong feeling for you Seth" Jacob explained, looking for Leah to Seth, a genuine smile coming to his lips as he stared at his dearly beloved.

Seth looked at Jacob in slight shock even after all these years Jacob still cared and loved him. Glancing over to Leah, Seth saw a different look on his sister's face then his. For she wore the look of a broken woman; her eyes lost and unfocused, her skin tone going a pale colour, and her lips a flat line, and by the beating of her heart, broken.

"Leah, I never wanted to hurt you. I know all the things that you have gone through, but I just couldn't fully fall in love with you like I have with Seth" Jacob looked straight at Leah, slowly creeping up to her, being cautious and hoping that Leah wouldn't strike out at him when he got within arm's length of her. "But don't think that just because I love Seth, that doesn't mean I love all the fond memories we shared together, all the great times we had with each other and the birth of our children, our three beautiful children…" Jacob said, clasping Leah's hands between his, wanting to bring the woman back from her state and hear his words. Have her listen to the works that he means from the bottom of his heart. "Leah…" Jacob called to his soon to be ex-wife.

Leah was silent for several minutes, before finally she came back to the land of the living. Slowly she moved her head towards Jacob, her eyes connecting with Jacob's, "When we found out about Seth coming back, I knew that you would do everything in your power to bring him back to the pack, even if you had to force him…" Leah said, looking over at Seth, looking at him with sadness in her eyes before looking back at Jacob. "And I felt something in me begin to crumble, it was small, but I knew that sooner or later it will come crumbling down, and because of it, I had these thoughts, of what will happen to you and me now, how is my brother going to fit in all of our lives after all this time. And when I came to see Seth that time, and overheard the conversation. That thing inside of me crumbled and came crashing down like a ton of brick" Leah said, taking a breath holding the slow build of tears in her eyes.

"It wasn't till I got home that I finally realized what it was that was crumbling…" Leah said, her bottom lips softly quivering as she looked Jacob in his ever caring eyes. "It was my heart's protection. The protection I set up ever since the day I walked into Sam and Emily. It was that protection that I held for all these years, the protection that I thought was solid, came crashing down on that very day" Leah said, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. Jacob went to wipe them away, but Leah shook her head, not wanting Jacob to wipe them away, but to see what he has done to her. "Unfortunately, I wasn't ready for my protection to come down, and it hurt me like no other. And over the days, the pain that my heart felt all those years ago came back like a freight train, the pain and suffering my heart went through was hard. But I knew that I had to preserver through it, not for me or you…" Leah said, slipping her hands out of Jacob's hold and looking over at her children, a smile coming to her lips as she looked at what she and Jacob had created. "But for our children. Our three stunning and beautiful children that are unique in their own ways, talents that each of them possess that still need to be discovered, or are to be hidden from all to see, all I know is, that I know that I can get through this, if I have these guys with me" Leah said, walking over to her children, walking pass Seth to do so.

As Leah wrapped her arms around her children, Seth looked over at his own, a smile on his own lips. After having gained his twins gaze, he nodded in the direction of the small speaking crowd, showing them that all he needed in life was them and them only. The twins looked at Leah and her children before looking over at Seth, seeing the look he had on his face that he wore when he wanted a hug from them, before looking at each other a silent message being shared between them before shrugging and walking over to their father. The three embraced each other in a tight hold, the love and care the three shared was equally powered by the loved and cared Leah and her kids share.

Smiled was going around the household except one person. Andria. The woman stood from her position on the couch, after having been restrained there by George, and gained everyone's attention.

"So, if you never intended to marry Leah, then why did you? I mean, you had your heart set on Seth, why didn't you just marry him instead?" Andria asked, looking Jacob dead in the eye, wanting to know what he's really intention for causing all of this complication.

All eyes suddenly turned towards Jacob, everyone wanting to hear what he had to answer. Jacob stared at everyone else in the eye, seeing the curious and wondering look in each and every eye as they stared at him in waiting.

Jacob took a gulp, wanting to get rid of the sudden lump growing in his throat, as his heart started to beat a mile a minute, his hands suddenly getting sweaty and clammy.

"Uhh…."

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXx<strong>

'_Ducks the suddenly flying sharp objects'_

**An: Okay, so I'm sorry for the sudden cliff-hanger, but you have to admit, it's been a while since I've done one of these. Also, I was thinking of doing it before, but then I thought, nah I wouldn't be so mean, and this is the outcome I get for not doing it beforehand. Lovely.**

**Anyway, back to business, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'd love to hear your thoughts of this chapter. Please, let me know.**

**WolfPacFaan.**

**P.S: I kind of enjoyed writing in third Pov.**

**Question: Tell me, what did you think of me writing in Third Pov?**


	13. The Final Conclusion 21yrs 5mths 16days

**An: Hello, hello, hello my peoples, I'd just like to say how sorry I am that it took me so long but I've been fighting with my brain thought on how it is that I should go about this chapter, and in the end, this is the result. So please, after reading it, please let me know what you thought about it. Again sorry it took me this long, but I hope you can forgive me, for this is my present to you guys.**

**Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Everything was quiet at La Push, main reason was that the sun was slowly descending from the sky, causing the sky to take on vary of colours. The kids were ushered into their homes by their parents, dinner was getting close to being served, the kids homework was getting finished up and was just in time for dinner.

But that was not what was happening at the Clearwater household. For only silence was what ran throughout the household.

All eyes turned towards Jacob, waiting for him to reply to Andria's question. Jacob's eyes shifted from one person to the other, a sudden lump forming in his throat as his eyes scanned everyone's face, wondering and hoping that he could find someone to save him out of this. But it was no use, no one was going to save Jacob from this, it was inevitable.

Jacob sighed, his head lowered and facing the floor, his shoulders slouched and hunched in, his hands clasped tightly together, and his heart beating faster than normal. Jacob sighed once more, as the memory of what would be the hardest thing he has ever done.

"The reason why I ended up getting together with Leah, started two months before I even started to date Leah…"

**Flash Back**

_Jacob and Seth were in his truck, well more like his dads truck, they were just coming back from having dinner and watching a movie, a 'classic date', as Seth put it when Jacob had asked him to go out on that night._

_The two boys have been seeing each other for over two and a half months now, and Jacob was going to ask Seth to be his boyfriend once and for all and encourage the boy to tell everyone they know and hoped that all their friends would accept them and still care for them as they have been for all the years they have known each other._

_And as Jacob pulled up to the Clearwater drive way, he cut the engine off and killed the lights. Seth was getting ready to leave the truck and had reached for the door handle, but was stopped by Jacob as he placed his hand on the young boys shoulder. Seth turned his head towards the older boy; the cheery smile he wore at all times was planted on his face day by day. But the smile faded, as a look of shock came on his lips as Jacob pressed his own firmly against the younger boy's soft and smooth lips._

_As the two pulled away from each other, their foreheads pressed against each other, their eyes connecting, and a silent conversation flowing between the two. But the silence was cut short as Jacob finally decided to say something._

"_Seth, we've been seeing each other for nearly two and a half months…" Jacob backed away from Seth, a soft blush forming on his cheeks as the words repeated themselves over and over in his head, and slowly he started to lose himself in his fantasies, with Seth saying yes to his question and all their friends and family giving them their blessing to be together, where they live together and have many adventures, and yes they will have their ups and downs, but in the end they will still…_

"_Jacob?... Jacoob?... Jaaaacobb?" Seth called softly shaking Jacob, but after two shakes, the boy finally gave up and gave Jacob a hard shove, knocking the boy out of his stupor._

"_Huh! What?!" Jacob asked, looking frantically around the truck, but found no danger, just a smiling Seth, looking slightly impatient about what it was that Jacob wanted to say._

"_You were saying?" Seth encouraged the older boy to continue. Jacob relapsed for a second, slightly confused by what it was that Seth had said, but then it occurred to him that he was just fantasising and that he was now in the real world._

_Clearing his throat, Jacob opened his mouth "Will you go out with me?"…_

_Was what Jacob would've said, if it wasn't for his father coming out of the Clearwater's house with Harry following behind pushing Billy's wheelchair. Jacob softly cursed his luck as he heard Seth hop out of the truck and run up to greet Billy. Jacob cursed again as he also hopped out of the truck and walked up to the house._

"_Dad, what are you doing here?" Jacob asked, slightly curious as to why his father was here._

"_Oh, just making plans with Harry here about our next fishing trip, and we're hoping that Charlie might be able to come as well" Billy explained before turning his chair around to face Harry once more. "Well it was good seeing you Harry, say thank you to Sue for me, and a hello to Leah, and it was a pleasant surprise to see you Seth" Billy announced, before coming down the stairs, thanks to the help of Jacob, and was wheeled towards the truck. Where he was once against lifted by Jacob into the seat before his wheelchair was placed and secured in the trunk._

_Jacob beeped the horn twice as he drove away from the Clearwater's house, away from Seth._

_As the days went on, Jacob continued to try and ask Seth if he wanted to go out with him. But every time he did, something or someone always ended up interrupting them one way or another; it was like the universe didn't want him and Seth to be together._

_And as the days went by, soon turning into weeks, it was getting harder and harder for the two boys to even see each other. Jacob was working part time at the garage, while Seth also took a part time job in babysitting, which was when he meet Collin and Brady, and it wasn't just work that was interfering with their time together, patrol was another issue, for the boys were never paired up with each other, Sam saying that not much would get done._

_As the time goes by, it was only on rare occasions that Seth and Jacob were finally able to get together, to hang out, and when they did, Jacob would always turn up on the door step early so excited to finally get some alone time with Seth, while he waited, Sue would be in the kitchen and Harry would still be at work getting close to finishing and making his way home._

_During that time of waiting, Jacob spent a lot of time getting to know Leah a lot; getting even close enough to being friends and getting to see the side that Seth always talks about with the pack and between the two of them…._

**Flash back interruption.**

"Can you please speed things up? By the time you finish, it'll be the bloody morning" Andria complained, slouching on the couch as she and everyone else listened to Jacob story. Jacob looked around the living room, all eyes on him, except for one pair, that stared out of the closet window. Jacob didn't realise just how engrossed he was in his story he was shocked to see where everyone was.

"Sorry, just a little longer, I want you guys to know some of the details of my decision, but only the main ones" Jacob said, getting nods from everyone and a heavy sigh from Andria. But his main focus was on Seth, who didn't say anything or even moved a muscle.

"Any way, where was I…." Jacob mused for a second before regaining his bearings."It was on one of those rare dated that me and Seth had, it started out great…."

**Continue Flash Back**

_The date was going great, Jacob and Seth leaned against each other the whole time they were watching the movie, then when they had dinner their eyes never left each other, they even shared their food with each other, and then to end the date Jacob took Seth on an off-road dive. Seth was a little nervous about where it was that Jacob was taking him, but he knew that he could trust Jacob, and he did deeply._

_But that still didn't stop him from getting anxious and curious as to where Jacob was taking them. Jacob glanced over at his soon-to-be-boyfriend, a pleasant smile on his lips as he continued to drive. Although the driving did come to a stop as Jacob decided to kill the engine and hop out of the truck. Seth looked at his friend with worry, hoping that everything was okay, though his worry was soon replaced with curious as Jacob opened his door and helped the boy out._

"_Put this on" Jacob simply said, holding a bit of material out for the boy to put of his eyes. Seth looked at it hesitantly, "Don't worry, and just trust me" Jacob said smiling as he got behind Seth and tied the material over his eyes. "You do trust me right?" Jacob whispered into the boy's ear as he rested his hands on Seth's shoulder._

"_Yes…" Seth whispered back as he felt Jacob lead him somewhere. Jacob smiled, mainly in excitement and joy. For his was finally going to ask Seth out, he was finally going to do the deed and make Seth his boyfriend, and then later on down the track become his husband and live together forever._

"_Jacob? Where are we going? And how far till we get there?" Seth asked, worried that Jacob might be daydreaming again, and when he is, it's like the world doesn't exist anymore. "Jacob…?" Seth called, getting Jacob to snap out of his daydreaming._

"_Trust me, we're almost there" Jacob reassured Seth, softly squeezing the boys shoulder and giving them a gentle rub. Soon their destination was finally in view of Jacob's eyes and his heart started to beat faster and faster, adrenaline coursing through his veins as the trees finally opened up to a clearing._

"_Okay, you ready?" Jacob asked, his hands coming to up to untie the knot._

"_Jacob, I can hear the ocean, we're not going to be-" Seth words were stuck in his throat as the material slid down from his eyes, as the most beautiful view could be seen. The moon was at its fullest and was surprisingly big for tonight, the stars where peaking around the moon trying to get a view but the moons light blocked most of the stars out. The water looked like a dark abyss but the moons reflection on it was enough to make it beautiful. Seth's eyes looked everywhere, never being able to stay on one spot till finally they stayed on a spot._

_His eyes drawn to the beauty of the moons light as it lay upon Jacob's body. Causing his skin to take on a lighter tone then the usual russet skin told. Even though it was unusual it still made Jacob look even sexier then he usually does._

"_How… how did you find this place?" Seth asked mesmerised by the beauty the clearing held._

"_I came here when my mother died, I ran away and I ran as far as my feet could take me. I was blinded by my tears and thoughts, that when I tripped and feel I landed in this clearing…" Jacob said, taking a few big strides till he was finally standing before Seth, their sides facing the moon. "it took a few minutes but when I finally looked up, was in awe by the beauty of this place. I sat on the edge of the cliff looking up at the moon as the thoughts of my mother ran throughout my mind. From then on, I made this place my mothers and my place…." Jacob said, his eyes never leaving Seth's as he reached out for Seth's hands, clasping them into his own in a firm hold._

"_And now, I want to share this place with you" Jacob said, a smile coming to his lips as he watched Seth's eyes go tearing. "Seth will you do me the honour of-"_

_*Riing riing riing*_

_The sound of Jacob's phone ringing cut the moment between the two, which pissed Jacob right off to no extent. And soon, Seth's phone was ring as well._

"_OH COME ON!" Jacob called as he reached for his phone, Seth giggled as he too reached for his own. Both boys wore different expressions as they answered their phones. After several minutes of silent chatting the boys hung up their phones and looked at each other._

"_Argh…" Jacob sighed as he dug his hands into his pockets and kicked the ground. "I have to get you home, Billy needs me and he says that your mom's worried about you"_

"_I know, Leah told me on…." Seth said, Jacob nodded as he started heading for the car, Seth soon followed, neither were happy with their families at the moment and the trip back was silent as Jacob drove._

_As Jacob pulled up to the Clearwater's house, Seth was hesitant about getting out of the truck, for he was curious as to what it was that Jacob had to say to him back at the cliff. "What was that you were going to say back at the cliff?" Seth asked, looking down at his hands, as he waited for Jacob's answer._

"_Oh, uh…. Never mind. Some other time" Jacob said, too upset with his father to continue his question. Plus even if he tried to ask him again, he was sure that something or other would come up and ruin the moment once again._

"_Okay, well good night" Seth said, getting ready to jump out of the truck, up stopped. Jacob was about to question why he stopped, but was in a state of shock as Seth jumped at him and smashed his lips at Jacob's own. Jacob's snapped out of his shock as he returned the kiss, as his arms wrapped around the smaller boy's waist and pulled the boy closer to him. The boy's lips practically moulded together as their tongues danced with each other as they went from one mouth to the other, savouring the taste the other had. Unfortunately they slowly pulled away from each other, pressing little chaste kissed against each other's lips before pressing their foreheads against each other as they caught they breath._

"_I… better go…." Seth said softly, as he eyes connected with Jacob's._

"_Yeah" Jacob replied, but neither boy made a move to leave each other. Both content with being in each other's arms, for they could spend and eternity in each other's embrace._

_A tap to the window was what finally ripped the two apart. "Son?" Billy's voice was what caused both boys heart to speed up and accelerate to an unhealthy rate._

"_Bye Jacob" Seth said, getting out of the car as quick as he could. "Evening Billy" Seth said, sweat practically pouring down his face, Billy in return nodded to the boy in greeting, but his eyes never left his son's face, as a blank mask come over his face._

"_Son help me in" Billy simply said as, Jacob got out of the car and helped his father in before placing the chair in the back of the truck._

_As Jacob and Billy returned home, Jacob went to go upstairs; "Jacob" Billy called for him, stopping him in his tracks. "Come here son" Billy instructed. Jacob sighed as he turned on his heel and went back down stairs. Jacob sighed as he wheeled on his heel and headed for where his father was. "Take a seat" Billy gestured towards the seat in front of him. After having taken the seat, billy was silent for a minute or so, his thought processes was a jumble of emotions and questions, but finally landed on one._

"_I don't want you seeing that boy anymore" _

_It was like Jacob's world came crashing down on him as his father said those words. Jacob stared at his father in complete shock, looking at his father as though he had grown a second head. Jacob moved his eyes down till he was staring at the floor. All the memories and dreams that he and Seth were meant to share all came crashing down around him. every last thought was smashed into tiny little pieces as his dreams of a future with Seth were destroyed before his eyes._

_But something in him stirred a burning need to fight back, a burning need to defend his hopes and dreams burned throughout his body, to fight back against anything and anyone who dares destroy all that Jacob has been hoping for._

"_No…" Was what finally slipped out of Jacob's mouth, causing Billy to stop in his speech about how he had to carry on the family bloodline._

"_Excuse me?" Billy asked, shocked that Jacob would say that._

"_I said no. I won't stop seeing him, and by the way, that boy has a name, and its Seth, Seth Clearwater. Son of Sue and Harry Clearwater and sibling to Leah Clearwater…" Jacob was standing looking down at his father, as he stated facts about Seth and his family, as his chest started rising and falling as he took deep breaths. "And Seth Clearwater has been my friend ever since we were little, and Seth Clearwater is part of the wolf pack and is our pack brother and even more than that, Seth Clearwater is my brother, but even more then that…" Billy was confused, how can someone be even more than a brother. "I'm in love with Seth Clearwater. And nothing you can say will make me stop from seeing him and I will date and marry Seth Clearwater!" Jacob stated, staring his father dead in the eye as he stated what Seth meant to him. Jacob turned on his heel and headed for the front door, determined now to ask Seth to be his boyfriend to go out with him. _

_Billy wasn't far behind as he followed Jacob down the hall to the front door, pleads and demands falling from his lips as he called for Jacob's attention. But it wasn't till Jacob was out on the lawn and Billy on the porch did he finally say something that would cause Jacob to stop in his tracks._

"_I will get Seth banished if you ask him out" Billy said, his chest heaving as he stared at his son's still body._

_Jacob looked out into the direction of the Clearwater's house as what his father just said caused his heart to stop for a second. Slowly, Jacob turned on his heel, his eyes connecting with his fathers. "…What?" Jacob asked, hoping and praying that what billy had just said was a lie._

"_I will speak with the council and I will get Seth banished from La Push" Billy said, determination in his eyes as he challenged Jacob, who didn't believe what he was hearing. His own father was willing to banish Seth from La Push, he is will to banish his best friend's son from La Push. "And you will never be able to see him again, for you will be prohibitive from seeing him ever again, and that is final" Billy said as before turning and rolling himself back into the house._

_Silence was what met Jacob as he stared at the spot that his father just vacated. His father's words rolling around in his head as he continued to stand there. Then all of a sudden his knees felt weak and buckled causing him to fall to the ground, as if on cue the heavens opened up and started to piss down on to the earth, drenching Jacob and causing his clothes to stick to him. _

_As Jacob kneeled down on the ground, slowly a scream started to build up in the pit of his stomach, his fists pounding against the ground in anger and frustration. Jacob threw his head back as that scream came and was wrenched from him as he screamed up at the heavens._

_As the scream slowly died down, tears started to fall mixing in with the rain as he sat on his feet his whole body slouched and limp as he closed his eyes._

**End of Flash back**

"After that I stayed in my room for god knows how long" Jacob said, looking down at his clasped hands. He didn't have to look up to know that everyone in the house had tears in their eyes, except for two. Seth was steaming from where he stood at the window, he was surprised that he still had yet to phase before going to hunt for the bastard and rip him to shreds. But he would have to be quick about it for he wasn't the only one that wanted to kill Billy, Andria was already planning out her escape after she had dealt with Billy.

"After a week or two, I finally came out of my room I didn't speak to my father at all, and if he wanted a reply all he got from me was a grunt, a nod or some other kind of response that didn't require me talking" Jacob said, finally looking up and his eyes pointing straight at Seth. It took a while before Seth finally realised that Jacob wasn't speaking and turned to look in his direction. "but then my father made me a deal, that I could continue to see Seth. For that a smile finally came to my lips, the first one in the span I didn't talk to my father, but it was short lived as he continued and said that I had to marry Leah, if I were to ever see Seth again…." Jacob said, finally coming to an end in his story and why he married Leah and left Seth.

Silence ran throughout the household. The kids listened to every word that their father had to say, except Taylor for he was asleep, but even they were moved by the words that Jacob had said. Leah had tears rolling down her cheeks as she cried into her mother's shoulder, sad but glad that Jacob had ended up marrying her which meant that Seth wouldn't have gotten banished, even though Seth still ran away from here.

But Jacob's inly concern was that of Seth. Even though he was looking into Seth's eyes, he still couldn't determine what was going through the boys head. But it wasn't till he saw a tear roll down Seth's cheek did he know what was actually going through Seth's head and just when he was going to act on it, someone finally said something.

"Imma kill him…" All eyes turned towards the person who spoke and to no surprise it was Andria. "Imma kill the…." Andria came to a halt in her declaration as her eyes travelled to where the kids were and stopped herself from continuing on with her statement, and instead huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms before plonking herself back onto the couch.

"Look, I know you all want to kill my father and don't worry I did too at the time. But now look, Seth was able to carry my pups and carry on my blood line, in the end, everything back fired on my dad, for I'm able to have a family with Seth" Jacob said, looking over in Seth's direction with love and care in his eyes as pictures of their future ran throughout his mind the same pictures he had when him and Seth were younger.

Jacobs focus travelled over to Leah quickly. "But that doesn't mean, I'm going to forget about the children that we have Leah, for I will still love and cherish them forever" Jacob said as he got up and walked over to Leah pulling her into his embrace as she cried into his chest. Jacob cooed Leah, as he stroked her back wanting Leah to calm down, Jacob's eyes travelled over to where his kids were and beckoned them over to him and Leah, the kids were quick to act as they wrapped their arms around their parent waist, and slowly Leah started to regain herself as she felt her kids embrace her. Jacob slowly pulled himself out of the mix as he started to head over to Seth, but was stopped as a hand grasped his wrist.

Jacob turned on his heel and was met with a slap to the cheek. It didn't hurt but Jacob didn't the added effect of making looking like it did to satisfy Sue's hurt, but he was surprised when Sue wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you" was all she said before pulling away and wrapping her arms around Leah's family. Jacob smiled at the picture perfect family before turning and continuing on his trek towards hi love. But he stopped as he realised that Seth wasn't there anymore.

Confused, Jacob looked around the living room, before his eyes landed on Andria and George; their only answer was the point up. Jacob got the hint and exited out of the room and up the stairs, heading towards the door that he hadn't been in for the expanse of Seth's disappearing.

Jacob slowly opened the door and standing there in the middle of the room was the love of his life. "Seth?" Jacob said softly as he entered the room and closing the door behind him.

"I haven't been in this room for over….heh I can't even remember how long it's been since I've been in here" Seth said, a dry chuckle leaving his mouth.

"Twenty-one years, five months sixteen days and… Far too long to me to continue to count" Jacob said, shocking Seth as he slowly turned around to face the man that he had and always will love. "But, who's counting anyway…" Jacob said, shrugging his shoulders as he started to take steps towards Set.

"Well your certainly not" Seth said, a smile coming to his lips and chuckle coming from Jacob as they now stood within a centimetre of each other. "Don't you have something to ask me?" Seth questioned, wondering if Jacob knew what it was that he was asking.

"Can I ever gain your forgiveness?" Jacob said, hoping that Seth will give him the answer he seeks.

"Yes, and?"

"Can you promise me that you won't ever run away from here ever again?"

"I'll try, what else?"

"Hmmm…." Jacob hummed, contemplating what it was that he had to say. It wasn't till Seth giggled did a smile came to his lips and said the words that both males have been waiting to be said. "Seth Clearwater, will you do me the honour of going out with me and becoming my boyfriend and future husband?" Jacob asked.

Jacob was proud in himself for having remembered the question that he was going to ask Seth all those years ago, for he practised the speech over and over in his mind and now he impatiently waited for the love of his life to answer him.

"Jacob Black…" Seth said, his face going neutral, causing Jacob to start panicking. "Your father will probably banish me for dating his only son…." Jacob went to reply, hoping to coax Seth into changing his mind. "But to be honest, I really couldn't give a flying fuck what he has to say, for I will always be by your side, till the day I die" Seth said as she wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck and brought the males lips down on his own and for the first time in over twenty-one years, five months, sixteen days and-"

"Will you stop thinking and just enjoy this moment" Jacob said, cutting Seth's thought process as their lips moulded together after so long.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we have it, the thirteenth chapter of this story. I really hope you guys enjoyed it, and after so long we finally find out why it was that Jacob chose Leah instead of Seth and now we know. Heheh.<strong>

**So tell me what you thought about this and I really do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**WolfPacFann**

**P.S: Sorry about any mistakes that are in the chapter and I hope it makes sense. Please let me know what you thought about it?**


	14. Creating New Lives and Memories

It was a full moon tonight, the day critters having gone to sleep in the dens, nests or borrows, while the nocturnal critters came out and wondered around the forest. It was a quiet night tonight, except for the unusual car passing down the street, the owner making their way home from work, a meeting or a dinner date that had been planned for a few weeks in advance, for those were the plans that our newly reunited couple, Seth and Jacob were coming from. The two having planned on having a dinner date before everything started back up again, they were even planning on going their separate ways when Jacob dropped Seth off at his home.

But it seems like plans were meant to be changed.

"Argh…" Seth groaned as his back was slammed up against the front door. They had planned on going their separate ways when they reached the door, but it seemed a single kiss on the lips changed everything. "H-hang on Jacob…" Seth moaned, struggling with the force of Jacob body as he tried to get the key into the lock and open the door.

"I can't- I can't wait any longer, I've been waiting all these years to finally have you in my arms, I don't want to waste a single minute where I can't lay my hands upon you and caress your skin, I can't wait any longer to press my lips against every inch of your body, and finally…" Jacob said, his hand coming to grasp Seth's chin and make Seth look him in the eye, "I can't wait any longer to thrust into you as your heat wraps around my member and repeat the action till we both climax at the same time"

Seth stared at Jacob in shock, the fierce determination in his eyes, showed Seth that Jacob has been waiting for Seth to return back home after all these years. It was then that Seth realised that Jacob has always loved him after all these years, from the day they meet, through the years they grew up together, even all the years that Seth had been away and all the way to the day they finally met each other once again, and till now, Jacob has always loved him.

Slowly, Seth headed nodded, showing Jacob that he understood what it was that Jacob was saying, and he was ready to show Jacob just how much he has been in love with the man. Jacob smiled lovingly at the boy, a hand caressing Seth's cheek as the boy got the key into the lock and opened the door. Slowly pulling away from Jacob, Seth held a hand out for the male, which Jacob took without hesitation and followed Seth into the house and closed the door before being lead towards the stairs and towards Seth's bedroom.

Seth allowed Jacob to enter first allowing him to close the bedroom door behind him. Seth leaned against the door as he stared at Jacob, watching the man as he checked the room out, before coming to stand at the window, the moon's light bathing him in its glow. With Jacob standing there and being bathed in the moon's glow, reminded Seth of the time when Jacob took Seth to the cliff edge and showed him that spot that he had never shown anyone else, he remembers seeing just how beautiful Jacob looked standing there, a look of tranquillity on his face as he looked up at the moon before turning towards Seth and beckoning him over.

"Seth…" the boy in question snapped out of his day dreaming, the sound of Jacob's chuckling coming to his ears. "Are you okay?" Jacob asked, walking towards Seth and wrapping his arms around the boy, embracing him like he was going to lose him once again.

Seth looked at Jacob's chest, the question rolling through his head as he thought about, all the pain and heartache coming to his mind, then the images of his kids being born, to the time he finally had Jacob back in his life….

"To be honest… I wasn't at first…"Seth said, feeling the way Jacob's body tensed before he continued, "But after everything that has happened, the running away, the heartache of dad dying, it was hard at first. But after having the kids and being able to watch them grow and become the young adults that they are…." Seth finally looked up at Jacob then, a pleased smile that reached his eyes, the very same smile that he used to wear every day before he left La Push. "I can finally say that I am truly happy, especially now that I have everyone back in my lives"

Jacob was stunned by Seth's declaration and with the force of the smile that was shining on Seth's face, he knew for certain that Seth wasn't lying, and was telling the truth about how happy he was now that he is back and close to home. "And I, along with many others, are glad that you have finally returned back to us" Jacob said, leaning down and capturing Seth's lips with his own, his hands coming up to encase Seth's neck as his thumbs came up and caressed his cheeks lovingly.

Pushing away from the door, Seth led Jacob towards the bed their lips still locked and neither plan on leaving for air. But for them to live, they were going to need to separate to gain air into their lungs. In doing so, Seth pushed Jacob down into the bed, causing Jacob to huff in annoyance, but still a smile stayed on his lips as he watched Seth reach for the hem of his shirt before pulling it upwards, and over his head and tossing it in some direction of the room. Jacob leaned up on his elbows, wanting to get a better look as Seth reached for the button on his jeans before pulling the zipper down and with a quick shimmy of his hips; Seth was left standing in his briefs.

"Your turn…" Seth practically purred, a sexy smirk coming to his lips as he stared at Jacob, waiting for the man to react. But it seemed like Jacob was paralysed as he stared at the beauty of Seth's body. Entranced that even after all these years, he still maintained the silky smooth look at he had when the two first made love.

"Would you...?" Jacob asked, gesturing towards himself, hoping that Seth would undress him. Luckily, Seth nodded to the request, a small blush on his face as he crawled onto Jacob, his knees coming to rest on either side of Jacob's waist as he placed his ass, just above Jacob's semi hard member. Leaning forward, the two laid their lips against each other, their tongues dancing together; it was as if the two never forgot their forbidden dance all those years ago.

Pulling away after leaving a few chaste kisses, Seth reached for Jacob's shirt, his hands snaking underneath his clothes and crawling over Jacob's six pack stomach. Jacob moaned, loving the feeling of Seth's soft caresses. Seth's eyes never left Jacob's face, loving the look on his face and in his eyes. Pulling his hand away from under the shirt, Seth leaned forward, his head resting in the crook of Jacob's neck as his lips instantly connected with the man's thick neck. His hands coming up and started undoing the buttons of Jacobs's shirt, with every button that Seth undid, his head moved down, leaving butterfly kisses in his wake, till he finally reached the hem of Jacob's jeans.

Jacob's heart skipped a beat as Seth caressed Jacob's member through the jeans, moaning as the boy gave it a squeeze before going up and starting on Jacob's jeans, doing the button in a heartbeat and then slowly pulling the zipper down, his eyes connected with Jacob's. Slipping his hands in and around to Jacob's butt cheeks, giving them a soft squeeze in teasing. Seth started to pull the older man's jeans down, leaving the man in just his boxers, the evidence of his raging cock clear as day as it stood at attention as Seth marvelled over Jacob's body for the umpteenth time.

Grabbing hold of Jacob's hand, the boy pulled the male up onto his feet and led Jacob towards the window, the moons glow shining in through the glass, and as the boys stood before the window, the moons glow bathing the two in its gentle rays as they stared at each other lovingly. Seth leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Jacob, his head resting on the male's chest as he stared out the window, words he wanted to say to Jacob, an explanation in a way, ran through his head.

"When you and Leah announced that you two were getting married…" Seth said, felling Jacob's body tense one more time, to which Seth giggled at before continuing. "I felt like my whole world had just come crashing down and I felt myself falling in to darkness, and I knew that no one would've come and save me, except for myself…. That's why I decided to run away, because I knew that if I didn't do anything, I'd just keep falling. But no one would know that's when I thought to myself when you guys announced your marriage… I will smile. But my heart wont" With that, Seth looked up at Jacob, seeing a pained, heartbreak and anger in his eyes, and to which Seth smiled at, confusing Jacob before the boy continued to talk. "But now, for the rest of my life, I will smile and my heart will too"

Seth smiled up at Jacob before reaching up and pressing his lips against the man that has given him friendship, heart ache, confusion and love in all ways possible.

Pulling Jacob away from the window, Seth led Jacob towards the bed till he reached the edge and fell backwards, Jacob soon following after him, but holding himself up from the support of his hands as he followed Seth till the boys head rested on a pillow, Jacob braced himself with his forearms as the boys lips never left each other, till air finally became a necessity.

Jacob didn't waste time and attached his lips on Seth's neck, marking to boy as his and his alone and to show everyone else who dared touch the boy that they better think twice before doing so. Deeming the mark suitable, Jacob moved downwards, peppering Seth's body with kisses, Seth's hands combing through Jacob's cropped hair as the male moved downwards, giving Seth's nipples attention by sucking on them, causing the boy to moan in pleasure. As Jacob continued to suckle on Seth's nipple, a hand came up and started to give the other nipple some attention.

After deeming that both nipples had had enough attention, Jacob continued on his track down towards the waist band of Seth's briefs, curling his fingers around Seth's briefs, he looked up to see that Seth was softly panting as he watched Jacob please his body to his own satisfaction. Pulling the briefs down and tossing them off to the side, Jacob stared at the beauty that laid before him, panting and moaning in need, wanting Jacob to have his wicked way with him and enjoy the satisfaction that Jacob and Seth were finally able to reconnect as one after all these years.

Leaning back down and coming face to face with Seth, Jacob planted his lips on the boy, practically locking his lips with Seth's as his hands travelled over the boy's body, loving the feel of Seth's soft smooth skin under his rough course hands, caused by all the hours and days he has spent working at the garage. Jacob swallowed the moan that escaped Seth's lips as Jacob ran his hands over Seth's sides, goose bumps following in his wake as his hands travelled to Seth's hips, before finally reaching his destination, Seth hard, slightly leaking cock standing proud and tall, waiting for Jacob to wrap his hands around the appendage, and start to stroke up and down in slow motion, causing Seth to moan in need.

Jacob moved his body to the side, pressing his body up against Seth, wanting to keep the full body contact with the boy at all times, never wanting to leave the boys side until the next day. For tonight, the two shall be reunited after so many years, so many months, weeks, days, and hour's right down to the millisecond of each other's lives; for tonight shall mark this night of lovers who have been gone for so many years and are finally reunited.

"How does that feel, baby? Do you like the way my hand feels as I stroke you up…" Jacob asked, his voice a whisper of lust as he stroked Seth's member slowly till he reached the top, "And down…", Seth moaned in discomfort, not liking the slow speed that Jacob has chosen for their first night together after so long. Mustering up the remaining strength in his body, that has yet to be consumed by pleasure, Seth turned his head to the side, his eyes narrowed and glared at Jacob. Only to be received with a cheeky smile on Jacob's lips as he started to speed up his actions, even though he wanted this night to last forever, he too wanted to end this foreplay and get down to the best part.

"J-Jacob…. I-I can't wait any longer…. I-I n-need you- you now…" Seth panted, looking over at Jacob with a lust that Jacob has never seen on Seth's face before, a lust that one who has succumbed to his wolf and allowed the beast to take over. It the moment in every shifters life, where they allow the wolf to take over, that they for once feel free beyond belief. "Please… Before, she takes over… I want to feel you, before she can…" Seth panted, grabbing hold of Jacob, big, thick, long cock causing Jacob's breath to hitch in his throat as Seth moved his hand up and down the shaft. Boy men moaned, loving the feelings that rushed through each other's body at the feel of Jacob's cock.

"O-okay… o-one second… Fuck that feels fucken amazing" Jacob said, panting slightly as Seth kept a hold on Jacob's cock as the man reached for a condom and lube. After having grabbed both, Jacob placed himself back at Seth's side and started to reach for Seth bottom, a glob of lube waiting on his hand to be spread over Seth entrance. But Jacob was stopped, confused, Jacob looked down at Seth wondering why the boy stopped him.

"I can't wait for that Jacob, I need you. NOW!" Seth practically growled as he pounced onto Jacob, nearly knocking the male over and sending both of them over the edge. After a bit of struggling, Seth was able to get Jacob pinned, his hands placed above his head a shocked look on his face as he stared at what Seth has become. "I-I'm sorry Jacob… B-but I can't wait anymore…" Seth said, an apologetic look on his face as he held Jacob's hard member at the base and positioned his ass over the standing member, and with little force, Seth started his descend down. A pleased but uncomfortable look came over Seth's face as he pushed more and more into him, loving the feel of Jacob being in him, but since it's been a while since he got any, it would seem that Seth's entrance tightened itself back up.

While Seth pushed more and more into him, Jacob was practically in heaven, loving the feel of Seth having dominated him into what he wanted, and even though he wanted to stop Seth, wanting to have taken things slow so that he didn't have to witness the pained look on his lovers face, Jacob still couldn't stop the pleasurable look on his face as Seth's heat wrapped around Jacob's cock as Seth finally reach the base. Even though neither of them has yet to come, the two were practically on cloud nine as they just sat and lied there enjoying the bliss the two shared as they finally reconnected.

But it seemed like their bliss was popped in an instant, like a pin popping a balloon, and suddenly Jacob realised the position the two sat in. In an instant Jacob flipped them making him the one on top, while Seth still seemed to be in a blissful state, loving the feel of Jacob's hard thick cock in his ass.

"I'm sorry babe…" Jacob whispered in Seth's ear, an apologetic hint in his tone. It wasn't till Jacob started to move did Seth realise what it was that Jacob said, but before he could question it, Jacob started he relentless assault on Seth's hole. Thrusting in and out at a rapid pace, causing Seth to clench his arms around Jacob's frame, his mouth open as grunts, pants, moans and groans fled from his mouth and out to the world, allowing all to hear and feel the pleasure that runs through Seth's body as Jacob pounded into him repeatedly.

As the two lovers succumbed to the pleasure received by the other, with a shred of humanity still left in him, Seth thought back on his life, like episodes flashing through his mind, the first time he meet Jacob, the time the two went to school together then to high school, the times they'd see each other in the halls, to the time the two started secretly dating, the hiding looks each other gave one another, the first kiss the two shared, to the first time they had sex in that meadow. Seth gasped, for Jacob had just hit his sweet spot, but also for the fact that Jacob had always been in his life, even when he was away, Seth kept a photo of him and Jacob that they had taken in a photo booth when they went to Port Angeles, and every night he'd pray to god that Jacob was doing alright, was making sure that he was keeping himself occupied with raising his family with Leah, keeping his mother safe and all the things that he could've and should've been doing had he had stayed in La Push.

Coming back to reality, Seth leaned back to look up at Jacob and marvel in his beauty, his plump lips open as moans and huffs left his body, his nose taking in the scent of sex and Seth, the strong structure build of his jaw, and then his eyes, although having been taken over by the wolf within him, they were still as beautiful as they have always been, and even though they were covered by the wolfs eyes, they still showed love, admiration and adore towards Seth as they two continued to have sex.

"I-I going to come, babe… I'm going to come… a-and I'm going… to fill you… all the way to the brim…" Jacob huffed out, slowly his brown eyes coming back as Jacob's thrusts started to take a wilder and rougher approach. "I'm going to coat your insides with my seed, marking you as mine for every other wolf to see and smell that you have already been marked… by an alpha" Jacob stated, his voice full of lust, domination and authority, as his thrusts, still powerful and strong, but slowly starting to lose its rhythm.

Seth looked up at Jacob in slight shock, '_Who would've thought that Jacob talk could talk this dirty…'_ Seth stared up at Jacob, seeing his determination and his will to follow his own orders, to finally make Seth and mark him as his own. Seth framed Jacob's face within his hands, a look of love and care in his eyes as he said, "Do it. Make me yours; mark me as yours and yours alone… My Alpha".

With that, Seth pressed his lips against Jacobs, teeth clashing from the sheer force of the kiss as the two continued the dance of love within the confines of their mouths. As Seth's words reached Jacob's ears, it was like time stopped for a second, as a ripple ran down his spine till it reached the end and at that time, as time returned back to normal, Jacob came.

Shooting multiply ropes of semen into Seth's entrance, as Jacob continued to come his mouth wide open in a silent scream, Seth's own climax reached its point and started shooting multiple ropes of his own seed, as the ropes shot out, hitting Jacob's bare chest and sticking there before slowly dripping down and falling on to Seth's own chest, evidently covering both males chest. As Seth came his ring muscles tightened around Jacob's cock milking him for everything he is worth and more, as he rode his orgasm out.

It was like all the energy the two had, seemed to have just flown out of each other, causing Jacob to lose his balance and fall down onto Seth's panting form. A huff and a grunt of annoyance left to two, but neither was willing to move, both tired from their activities with each other.

"I love you, I always have and I always will…" Jacob huffed out in a whisper, sleep finally catching up to him, forcing him to fall into the world of dreams, where him and Seth frolic through the forest, but never staying on one section for too long before changing to another scenery.

While Jacob slept, Seth stayed up, waiting for sleep to catch him as he stared up as the ceiling, a content look on his face as he ran his fingers through Jacob's sweaty locks while his other wrapped around Jacob's waist, holding the man from falling off the side of the bed. It was then that a memory was triggered of him comforting his daughter Ashley when she went through her first break up. It was a tough time for all of them back then, but hopefully, as their lives continue in Forks and La Push the three will be able to live comfortable lives until the day they die.

xXxXxXx

As the months turn into a year then to two years, the newly reunited lovers had their first sexually heated encounter, with many more heated nights that followed after that. When the two were rudely awaken when Andria barged in like a wrecking ball commanding the two to hurry up and start getting ready.

"OI! Love Birds, I know you want to stay in bed with each other for ever and ever! But today is totally not the time for that right now! So… GET UP!" Andria clearly stated, grabbing hold of the blanket at the bottom and pulling it away from the two. "AHH!" She screeched as she threw it back on them as she realised that the two were naked… Also because Seth had the most deathly glare that he could muster to which Andria has ever seen, but seriously who would want to be woken up in the morning by someone else.

"We'll get up, when we get up…" Seth practically growled before, and in a teenage fashion way, tossed the blanket up and over his body and tucking himself into Jacob's side, hiding away from the annoyance known as Andria. All while Jacob chuckled, having already been awake for an hour, the only reason he didn't leave the room, let alone the bed, was because he wanted to stay in that tranquil state, where he got to see Seth sleep and watch as the sun rose and basked the room in its golden hues. Then watch as Seth's nose would crinkle in discomfort before snuggling closer towards Jacob, evidently hiding away from the sun's rays.

But unfortunately, neither got the pleasure to bask in their needs as a sudden scream echoed throughout the whole house.

"SETH CLEARWATER!" that seemed to scare the boy into waking up, "You have about five seconds to get your arse down here and start getting ready!" Leah's voice rang like a telephone throughout the whole house, probably even waking up a few neighbours, but that's to be expected since it's always loud in this household, wether the kids are here or not. Sighing in defeat, Seth sat up in bed, planning on getting out and ready, but didn't. Andria looked at him confused, before realising why Seth wasn't moving from his spot next to Jacob. After realising Andria was quick to move out the door and close it behind her, leaving Jacob to chuckle in amusement while Seth shimmed out of the bed and reached for the closest piece of clothing he could find, that being Jacob's shirt, his underwear, and no pants, instead he grabbed his bathrobe and started heading down the stairs, only to be met with chaos beyond no end.

Seth stood at the foot of his stairs, watching as Ashley and Sofia ran from one side of the house to the other, another lady yelling demands to the girls and Andria… well just being Andria. Seth had a confused and concern look on his face as he watched Andria run from one room to another trying to find something, only to realise it was in the same spot as she had left it. Sighing and shaking his head, Seth headed for the kitchen grabbing some pans and bowls out before starting on the ingredients. As Seth continued with cooking as if chaos wasn't running ramped in his house, Jacob finally decided to join Seth in the kitchen, having taken a shower and dressed and ready for the day. Pecking Seth on the head, Jacob grabbed two mugs from one of the cabinets and started to make coffee for him and Seth, seeing that everyone else was on a rampage trying to get everything sorted for today.

"Ashley, Sofia, have you girls eaten?" Seth called out, getting a quick yes in reply. Nodding his head, he served the food up and placed it on the table that Jacob was sitting at, the newspaper in hand and the mug of coffee in the other. Siting opposite Jacob, Seth started eating; the shouts and screams coming from the other room were being ignored by the two occupants in the kitchen, for even though they were excited for Leah, it was the morning, so really they couldn't give two shits about what was happening. Besides they knew where they needed to go, what time they needed to be there by and if need be if their running late due to hormones suddenly kicking in, they could just pack their clothes phase and get there faster than a car, simples.

All in all, the boys had it down pack to the last detail.

After having finished with his meal, Seth placed his dishes away and started heading up for the bathroom. Turning the taps on and tinkering with the water till it was just right, Seth started his usual routine before getting out, checking for any flaws on his body before heading for the bedroom, only to find his suit laid out and hanging for him. A sweet smile came to his lips as he walked towards the suit, he pressed his face against the material, the musky scent of Jacob waft through his nose before spreading throughout his lungs, suffocating himself in Jacob's scent but he didn't mind for all he cared he could drown in Jacob's scent and he'd still have a smile on his face.

As Seth started to put his shirt on, his undergarments already on as well as his pants, Jacob entered the room, but he paused as he looked at the breath taking picture that stood before his eyes, Jacob's breath hitched and his heart beat skipped a beat as he stared at the beauty of Seth facing the window, his head turning slightly to the side as he stared out of the glass, a distant look in his eyes as the sun's rays shone brightly in the room, a slight chilled breeze wafting in from the open window rustling the rest of the shirt up that had yet to be buttoned, showing off the natural bronze tanned skin, and as the wind carried throughout the room, it brought with it Seth's scent as it hit Jacob at full force.

As Jacob stumbled back a little, Seth's attention finally focused itself on the man, a smile coming to his lips as he stared at the man that had forever been on his mind. Leaving his train of thought and what he was doing, Seth walked up to Jacob, his hands coming up and wrapping themselves around Jacob's neck as Jacob did the same and the two embraced each other, the warmth flowing from body to the other as their scents mixing together as one, And as both took in the scent of the new smell, it caused something to stir within them, and just like they predicted, their hormones started to get the best of them.

The two pressed their lips together, a moan of pleasure escaping them both as hands ran over each other's bodies, the feeling of the muscles hidden beneath their clothes, well more Jacob then Seth, as Jacob placed a leg between the boys legs, allowing the younger male to rub his slowly growing erection of the man's leg, loving the friction that the two are able to create. Jacob placed his head in the crook of Seth's neck, the smell of the boy wafting through his nostrils and bathing his lunges in Seth's musky woodsy smell, as Seth threaded his fingers through Jacobs locks, his other arms making quick work of Jacob's buttons on his shirt, his bronze skin showing for the world to see as Jacob started to do the with Seth's shirt, with every button undone, Jacob left butterfly kisses in his wake. As he undid Seth's button's he started to push the boy backwards till he had Seth lying on the bed, his shirt flared open and spanned out on the bed as Jacob stared at the beauty the boy had even after all these years, he still looked like he did when he was before he left.

Not being able to take the strain confined in his pants and in his heart, Jacob fell forward, his hands landing on either side of Seth's head as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Seth's, the feeling of the boys soft lips against his was heaven, for he could spend a life time with his lips against Seth's and lose himself in the feel of Seth's tongue against his as they did the sacred dance that only the two knew, the feeling of Seth's hands as they ran from the top of his head, threading through his locks and down his neck, his spin till they reached his hips, before coming around to the front and started traveling north as they ran over his abs, his pecs till returning back to the neck and wrapping his arms around him, then the feel of their chest pressing together as Jacob ran his hands down Seth's body till they reached his waist and started to pull his underwear down.

"You do know that if you're not down stairs and in the car in say… fifteen minutes, Leah will come up here and kill the both of you, dressed or naked…" Andrea stated causing the two to freeze in their ministrations as they slowly turned too looked at the girl that has just spoken a scared twitching look on their faces as they looked at the woman who wore an evil looking grin on her lips. "Better hurry up" she cooed as she turned on her heel and left the room, and closing the door behind her.

With that the two quickly separated from each other, allowing Seth to finish getting dressed and Jacob to fix his clothes up. After deeming themselves dressed and proper, the two pecked each other on the lips and again and again and again.

"DADDY! PAPA JACOB! Come on!" Ashley called from down the stairs, causing the two love bird to separate and stood a couple of feet away from each other, because if they stayed any closer to each other, they knew that they'd never be leaving this house alive, if Leah stayed true to her words and they both knew that she always delivers on her words.

As the car finally came to a stop, everyone exited out of the car. Just as Seth's foot hit the pavement, his cell phone started to ring. Everyone stopped to watch as Seth pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen, seeing Georges number flashing back at him. Sighing in annoyance and amusement, Seth answered and looked to his family.

"You guys go on a head of me. I'll see you guys in a bit…" Getting a nod and a peck on the head, Jacob and the others went on before them while Seth spun on his heel and headed in the direction he knew where George would be. "Yes… Yes I'm here… Calm down George… I'm on my way… George you better stop panicking otherwise I'm hitting you when I see you… Yes George…" Seth soon entered the building, the phone still pressed to his ear and he could feel a headache coming on as he listen to George's worries.

xXxXxXx

A beautiful woman stood before mahogany closed doors, muffled music could be heard from behind them, her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she stood there; panic surging through her veins as she thought about her speech. Even though this day would be a special one, at day of new beginnings, she still felt sad on this very day standing before these doors.

Soon the music changed and her brain came to a complete stop as she watched as the door came to an open, the carpet was laid, flower petals strewn across the floor, more flowers decorated the isle. As the woman looked up, the sun's rays streaming through the stained glass window creating a cascade of colours to fall upon the floor, the woman took a deep breath, her hands tightening around the flowers that were given to her, she started to move, all eyes on her and hushed whispers could be heard. But she paid them no heed as she took more steps, for her eyes were only on the man standing on the other side of the building.

As she came to the end of the isle, lifting one delicate leg and planting her foot on the step followed by two more steps, she now stood before the man. The woman drowned the voice that was speaking, her eyes connecting with the man before her, her heart beating a mile a minute as her eyes stayed connected with the man, a smile coming to her lips that were replied with one of the man's own.

It wasn't until she felt the man squeeze her hand did she finally snap out of her stupor and realised that everyone was looking at her in waiting. Blushing in embarrassment, she grabbed the mic held out to her and waited for the priest to finally recite the words that have been said many times before hand.

"Do you, Leah Clearwater, take this man, George Anders to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to hold and care for in sickness and in health, till death do you part" Leah looked at George in the eyes, seeing the love and devotion that George is will to give to her till the very end.

"I do" Leah said, smiling as she stared at George, her beating heart finally coming to a slow.

"And do you, George Anders, take this woman, Leah Clearwater, to be you lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, to hold and to care for in sickness and in health, till death do you part" George, stared at Leah, seeing the feelings that he holds dearly for Leah, being returned back to him.

"I do"

"And now with the power invested in me, I now present to you Leah and George Anders… You may now kiss the bride" George didn't hesitate at all in going in and kissing Leah on the lips, his arms wrapping around her beautiful while wedding dress as Leah wrapped her arms around his neck as George spun the two around. Cheers, whistles rang throughout the church as the guests congratulated to newly wedded couple.

Seth stood on the side as the best man, watching in pride and love as Leah and George walked down the aisle, thanking the guests as they went, the camera man trying to get the best photos as the couple walked till they finally disappeared from sight and entered the limo waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

Seth looked over to Andrea, watching as the woman wiped tears from her eyes, happy to see that George was finally able to find someone. Though her eyes connected with Seth's and she glared heavily at him, the silent message of '_Don't say anything, otherwise I kill you'_ before she turned on her heel and walked down the aisle, mixing in with the rest of the crowd.

Seth chuckled softly till he felt a hand land on his shoulders. Turning around, he saw Jacob standing there, looking at him with love, adore and lust. Seth blushed as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Jacob's bigger frame.

"You okay?" Jacob asked softly, pecking Seth on the head as he waited for an answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just happy is all, that Leah was able to find love… Even if it's in George that she found it" Seth said, pulling away and looking up at Jacob with a smile.

"Well that's good then. Plus I don't feel so bad now, knowing that Leah has found someone to love and grow old with, haha" Jacob said, chuckling as the two exited out of the church and was just in time to watch as Leah and George left the church grounds, waving madly at the guests as they headed off to their honeymoon.

xXxXxXx

It was late at night, the moons gentle rays shining in through the glass window, a cooling breeze wafting in, cooling the two bodies that occupied the room as they listened to the night. But there was no activity, even the nocturnal critters were quiet, it was a silent night, the first in a long while.

"Hey… do you… ever think that… we'd get married some time?" Seth asked, turning his head to the side and looking at Jacob's form in the night, watching as his chest rose and fell softly.

"No…" Jacob said, shocking Seth as he turned back to stare at the roof, but he was stopped as he felt Jacob's hand grab his chin and forced him to looked at Jacob in the eyes. "I know we'll get married. Maybe not now or tomorrow, but some time down the track you and I will be together and we will be called husband and husband till death do us part. Okay" Jacob said reassuringly, turning on his side and wrapped his arms around Seth and pulling the smaller boy closer to him, their scents mixing as one and filling the room with their unique smell.

"That would be nice…" Seth said, closing his eyes at the feel of Jacob's warm skin pressed against his own… "I love you…"

"I love you too Seth…" Jacob said, burying his face in Seth's locks and inhaling his scent and planting a kiss against his head before closing his eyes as well.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well there we have it. The last chapter of this story, I know I don't want it to end either. But there is one more chapter to come, the epilogue. In that, there's a surprise for you guys. I hope you will enjoy it and I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter and I hope you guys were shocked by the ending. I wanted to say so many things, but I could till it was the right time.<strong>

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this, as much as I enjoyed writing this story. But all good stories must come to an end, so that more can shine in its wake.**

**WolfPacFaan.**

**R&R**


	15. Epilogue: Loving What's Most Important

The sun was just getting ready to set behind the horizon, bathing the sky in a warm orange colour. The sky was mostly cleared of all clouds, the random puff of white floating pass the sky before disappearing from view, the animals all getting ready to sleep for the night and allowing the nocturnal critter to roam around the forest. The wind was a gentle breeze as it washed over the sea, bringing with it the ocean smell and washing all over La Push.

It was in the ocean that a boy floated in the water, his arms spanned out from him, his legs softly entwined, his chocolate brown eyes hazy as the boy stared up at the sky. The gentle push and pull of the waves causing the boy's body to gently rock, causing the boy to feel sleepy as he stared up at the sky, seeming the be content with being in the water, no matter how cold or warm the sae was, the boy couldn't feel it either way. For his body heat provided the warmth he needed if the water was too cold.

As the boy continued to float, listening to the sound of the waves breaking along the shore, the splashing of other people in the water, and the silence that the ocean offered to the boy. For he greeted the silence greatly, content with the silence for the world offered him too much noise.

The boy's eyes slowly lowered, as he felt himself go a drift with the rocking of the ocean. But because of that, the boy never did end up hearing the sound of movement heading his way, or the sound of a short breath of intake. Just as the boy's eyes finally fell close, basking in the warmth that enveloped him, the boy's eyes snapped open, his senses coming to high alert as he felt two arms wrap around his body and pulled him down with them.

The boy struggled as he tried to get out of the sudden grasp. Though all movement came to a halt as he felt lips press against his own, his eyes wide open as he stared at the person who was suddenly kissing him. It was at that moment his eyes connected with another set of eyes that belonged to that man that has been on his mind ever since they met at a young age.

Both eyes reacted different to the new comer's appearance. One was that of total glee at having caught the boy undetected, while the other was glaring at his captor and at himself for having let himself slip up and allow himself to be captured. As soon as the two finally decided to go up, since their breath was running low, and kissing each other wasn't helping all that much, since they knew that they couldn't continue it without running out of air.

As soon as the two surfaced, to boy didn't waste any time in splashing the other person in the face, several times before ducking under the water and swimming away from the other person.

"Oh come on Seth, I was just having a laugh" the person called out as the boy, Seth, surfaced and continued to swim towards the shore line. "Besides, you were drifting from where everyone is". Seth looked to where the person was pointed and found out that it was true, he had been floating away from the group. Blushing at not being too aware and too caught up in his relaxation, Seth bent down and grabbed his towel, blinking for a moment at the gesture the other person pulled at bringing both their towels to where he was floating.

Seth grabbed the towel before starting to dry off the left over water that was already drying off his body, because of his body heat. Seth wrapped the towel around his shoulders before waiting and watching as the other person swam a little more in the ocean before coming out of the water. Seth down right stared at the person coming towards him, watching as the setting sun glistened off his body from the water that was also drying off his body because of his abnormal body heat. The boy bent down and grabbed his own towel, repeating Seth action before, before also wrapping the towel around him and wrapping his arms around Seth from behind as the two watched the setting sun, both basking in the beauty the sun offered before it disappeared behind the horizon and allowed the moon to shin in its wake.

Seth leaned back against the heated body, loving the warmth that the man had to offer to him and him alone. Seth turned his gaze from the setting sun to the man behind him, watching the sun shine within his eyes. Seth marvelled at the beauty the man had to offer as the sun's rays basked the man's bronze skin in it glow, causing the man's skin to practically glow in the sun's rays. Seth could feel a spike of jealousy within himself at the natural beauty the man offers to the world and there was nothing he could do about it.

Looking back at the sun, Seth thought's travelled to a faraway distance, his thought's traveling, miles and miles away from here, and stopping at the apartment that he had once rented out and raised his kids in, to the place that he used to work at in that same area. '_I wonder how the place it going? Did a new family move in and started raising their kids in there? Or is it being rented out to a couple of friends?' _Seth mused this over in his head, his thoughts moving to the time his boss asked him to move to Port Angeles and run the coffee restaurant there.

All the heartache and thoughts that ran through his head as the days pass while he lived in Forks, hiding away from his birthplace, his home, his friends, his pack brothers, and his mother and sister; the latter of the two being the second most important thing to him other than his children.

Seth glanced to the right, looking over at the pack and their respected imprints. It took a while to comprehend how they all ended up finding their imprint. But a smile always graced his face as he stared at the loved ones, glad that they all found someone to spend the rest of their lives with. But the couple that shocked everyone the most was the announcement of Paul having imprinted on Brady.

Paul, the straight-as-a-stick tough guy, had fallen head over heels for Brady. Paul still carried the persona of the tough guy on campus, and still kept his hot headedness. But that all turned to pudding as soon as Brady was in the room, and he'd practically become Brady's lap dog, always getting whatever it is that Brady wanted, always making sure that Brady was comfortable, and he'd fuss of Brady as though he was a mother fussing over her children and making sure they were okay before she herself made herself comfortable.

'But it was still nice to see that there is more couples like us in La Push' Seth mused as he turned his attention back to the sun started to set behind the horizon, basking in the last rays of the sun. Glancing up at the person who still held their arms around Seth's waist, holding him securely against his own, Seth couldn't help but allow his heart to swell with appreciation at the man that stood behind him and held him with all the love in the world as they stood their staring at the descending sun.

Though their much needed silence all came crashing down, their bodies tensing and their heart's beating a mile a minute as they heard the shrill voice of one of their own calling out across the beach.

"Daddy! Papa!" Both parents slowly turned their heads in slight jagged movements as they watched their kids come running at them at full force, all of them chasing after the small child running a few feet a head of them the look a mischief glee etched on his face. "He ruined our game of soccer!" Ashley's voice rang throughout the whole beach, catching the attention of the rest of the pack's attention, and soon all eyes were wide as they stared at the fast approaching children running at full speed in their direction.

"Should we… perhaps…" Seth said, frozen in his spot, mainly since Jacob still had his arms wrapped around the boy as he too was frozen in his spot.

"Move?" Jacob said, finishing off Seth's sentence. The boy in his arms nodded his head, fearing of being trampled by the stampede of their kids.

Quickly the two parents separated from each other and headed for the beach, hoping to find safety in the water from their kids. After having resurfaced, the two males peeked over the water to watch as the kids continued on their trek down the beach. Though the two parents were a little shocked to find the spot that once occupied where the pack just was, was now bare like when they first got here.

Hearing more splashing in the water and what not, the two looked to their right to see that everyone else had followed their same idea and had bolted for the water, also seeming to hope for shelter from their own kids.

"I swear, he gets his mischief from you" Seth said as he watched his kids, amused by the antic of their youngest one running amuck with the rest of the younglings, before floating on his back and looking up and finding it to now be twilight.

"That's bullshit" Jacob said, coming over to Seth and peering over his face, obstructing his view of the sky, "Harry, has most certainly gotten his mischief from you, king of all mischief" Jacob stated, a glare on his face at the false accusation against him in being the mischievous one out of the two parents.

Though the glare didn't last long as Seth smiled up at him with a cheeky smile, knowing that he had just been uncovered by Jacob, which caused the glare on Jacob's face to falter before smiling back at the boy and leaning down to captured Seth's lips with his own, all worries washing away with the ocean as the two lost themselves in the passion the two shared for each other.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hello all, how are you. I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter of this story. I really hope that you guys have enjoyed it just as much as I have enjoyed writing this story. I know it's sad to see that this story has come to an end, but hey it will always be up for everyone to read over and over, especially for those of you that have favourite and followed this story. So I just what to say thank you for all of your support and your wonderful words to help me continue with this story.<strong>

**Now, since this story has come to an end, it has now allowed me to start on my other two stories, so there will be a poll up for all to vote on which story I should continue.**

**Let me know ASAP, For I'll be putting the poll up after I have posted this chapter.**

**Much Love,  
>WolfPacFaan<strong>


End file.
